


[霆峰衍生/AU]One night wears Brazil

by Asclepiuss



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asclepiuss/pseuds/Asclepiuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我们都爱笑/足球剧场衍生</p>
            </blockquote>





	[霆峰衍生/AU]One night wears Brazil

01.  
说实话，李易峰没想到自己能进KEN实业。  
毕竟KEN做化妆品起家，他家室普通，成绩普通，又属于化妆品门外汉，硬要说优点就是曾经蝉联高中校草，不过自他上回去健身房兼职，被人讲身材差，他觉得这一点点优势也荡然无存了。  
大学毕业没一年，闲赋在家，投出去的简历石沉大海，啃老他不愿意，就这样没有干劲的继续投了一份简历过去KEN，本以为结果如旧，没有想到第二天就被通知面试，一个星期后就通知上岗，如梦似幻简直媲美故事。虽然岗位不是他想要的高端洋气的UI设计师，而是数据输入员，但那又怎样？文科男和胭脂水粉八竿子本就打不到一块儿，可这个世界足够奇妙，有句话讲无心插柳柳成荫——谁说不是呢？  
进大公司的好处不用说，公司盈利多，员工福利广。即使是普通文员，年终除了奖金和各种超市券，也能额外拿个小半箱KEN旗下的护肤品。他有一些亲戚姊妹，分布在全国各大高校和白领圈，无论年纪大小都热衷“画脸”，听闻他在KEN，这些多年不联系的姊妹们也纷纷发来贺电祝贺，通话末尾通常是拜托他内部拿货，或者年末别忘记她们。他皮肤很好，也不用和部门其他汉子一样，东讨西要凑满送女朋友的套装。基本从一筐瓶瓶罐罐中挑出洗面奶，就拿去分了。  
繁忙的录入工作干了大半年，不知道是不是因为没有女友的关系，李易峰总是加班最多的一个，可他不介意，毕竟回去就是一个人的租房，虽说也拉了网线，但家用4M和公用光纤怎么比，看个央视直播一秒卡三秒，温吞水也能发疯。李易峰就这么平淡地干着自己的本职，不突出也没有技术性错误，因为人nice又人缘不错，同经理也有些交情，所以他没想到会遇上这一幕。  
经理从纸面上掀起眼皮，语气捉摸不定，“你要请假？”  
李易峰在背后有点紧张的交叠着手，点点头迟疑的说，“……是呀。”  
经理把纸按在掌下，“理由呢？”  
李易峰愣了，理由不是写在纸上呢么，尽管疑惑，他还是按照好友的支招，吸吸鼻子解释道“最近流感……嘛，今早发现自己也感染上了，所以想去挂个盐水。”  
经理眯起眼睛，上下打量着面前的李易峰，手指弯曲着敲着台面，他清清嗓子说，“小李啊，你在这里工作的时间也快有一年了，我张维威的性格你是懂得，你和我说句实在话，你是真的生病了还是想看球啊。”  
大约有两秒的反应不过来，李易峰慌忙摆手，动作大到闪到了自己的舌头，“不是，我是真的感冒，经理你……”  
经理抬起手示意他不用说话，拎起纸的一角抖了抖。  
“像你这样的请假条，今天我已经收到了三份，理由也差不多，流感啦，腹泻啦，反正怎么惨怎么来，可我看你们都好好地，完全没有生病人的样子啊。”  
李易峰绞着手指，抿着唇讲不出话。他本想辩解一下，因为他确实被冒冒失失的发烧好友感染到了，只是症状轻微或者还没有到爆发的时候，但他偷偷抬眼看了下经理的脸色，那个黑兮兮肉堆堆的脸上有不容忽视的暗沉神色，他一个激灵，还是决定闭紧嘴巴。  
李易峰盯着自己的脚背，心里把出了这个馊主意的杨幂用焚寂来回戳了一万次——焚寂是KEN新推出的TY武侠系列的主打款男式香水，因为瓶身酷似一把燃烧烈火的剑而得名。盯着一个焦点看久了李易峰就觉得头昏，恍惚间他想起上一次这样如同小学生面壁的场景，还是在高中分班的时候，班主任面对自己17分的数学卷子竟比自己先无言以对，最后沉默了很久，终于打破沉默说，“你……去史政班，不用考虑了。”  
“……这次的季度报表非常重要，董事长也会到场，小李你说，要是你们都去看球了，留威哥一个人是不是很不讲义气。”  
思维绕赤道环行三周，探望了下南极冰川，顺便研究了会企鹅的成长环境是否五讲四美，最后回到了李易峰的脑子里。思绪附体刹那，李易峰深思熟虑了几秒还是不明白董事长驾到和他这个名不见经传的小职员有什么联系，他听同事包打听茶小乖说，公司一直都是神秘的董事长儿子在打理，董事长一年都不会有几次来公司开会，不是在旅游就是在飞，江湖人称闭关真人，可见是神秘中的神秘。但他在公司一向干不过经理，张维威说啥就是啥，于是他从善如流，“原来如此，经理我错了。”  
经理满意地点了点头，“公事也说完了，下面我们聊聊别的，”勾勾手指示意他接近，张维威笑得一脸菊花褶子，“小李支持哪个队啊？彩票买了呗？”  
“英格兰、巴西吧！”李易峰不好意思的挠挠头，“都是喜欢很久的球队了。”  
“啧！五星巴西！眼光不错的！”经理点点头，手摩挲着桌面，“但要威哥我来说啊，还是得支持西班牙的，你有没有看到南非西班牙那排兵布阵？那才叫踢出水平、赛出风采！哎我和你讲，这西班牙也不是一般意义上的强队，他们……”  
李易峰不时点头，不知道自己是该先悲伤请假没成功，还是该哀嚎经理眼见要说上两个小时、而他连椅子都没得坐的劲头。  
流年不利。  
走出门，刚拉上门把，杨幂就像一只花蝴蝶一样飘了过来，她娇俏地锤了他胸口一下，挑着眉问，“摆什么臭脸啦，请假没成功喔。”  
李易峰没好气地瞥了她一眼，有点想戳她的脑门，但还是忍住了，“你又知道了。”  
“嘿，什么话，本姑娘必须知道好么，”杨幂嘟起嘴，“这是灵蝶告诉我的~”  
“就你这看言情玄幻的智商，基本也就告别说谎了。”李易峰翻了个白眼，他平时很克制自己翻白眼的冲动，因为眼白大于眼黑的缘故，他的眼睛部分总是看起来很凶，杨幂的追求者戴子翔就曾在与他第一次见面的时候脱口而出一句，幂幂你就因为这个三白眼不和我好呀？这死鱼眼翻得，你为啥喜欢他呀！  
虽然恼羞成怒的杨幂最后把那小子胖揍了一顿，但从小被校草校草叫大的李易峰还是有点不开心，他问杨幂，我的眼睛真的很……那啥吗，杨幂不耐烦的拆开自己的一盒黑色美瞳，不客气地给按进了李易峰的眼睛里。被赞有“中皇晴雪”这样美名的女生，叉着腰数落自己的青梅竹马，眼睛眼睛眼睛，不喜欢你那眼睛，你能给我挖了嘛，干嘛总觉得自己不好，我还不喜欢我的脚呢，但它就熏人了我也没办法啊？！  
想到这里，李易峰很浅的笑了出来，毕竟这个世界上真的很少有人能做到杨幂这样一脸鄙夷的自黑了。眼尖的后者逮到他嘴角的弧度，立刻拽住了手臂不放。  
“哎你，”李易峰看着办公室里人来人往觉得尴尬，拉着好友的手往下扯，“你干嘛呀，真的没啥事啊，就是说明天不让请假，还给我讲了会他夺么喜欢西班牙队，真没事儿。”  
杨幂无趣的甩开李易峰的手，“真的就这样啊？”  
李易峰同样无奈，“我干嘛要骗你，明天是巴西第一场比赛好吗，看不到我真是心塞。”  
“也不是没办法嘛，”杨幂托着下巴思考，“虽然我是不怎么看世界杯啦，但是阿尔及利亚他们队的队服好紧，好诱惑，我蛮喜欢的……”她先是拍拍李易峰的肩膀，旋即踮起脚边倒退边开口，“不担心，办法是人想出来的嘛。对吧戴子翔~”  
李易峰目瞪口呆的看着杨幂悄无声息地走到拐角处，然后一只手提着戴子翔的耳朵，把人从墙边拉了出来，威风凛凛地如女王巡查一般走来。被矮自己一个头的妹子拽着耳朵的戴子翔露出了难以言说的痛苦表情，李易峰在与他视线相交的一瞬间就完成了诸如“……你怎么又在听墙角”和“要你管啊个三白眼，告诉你就算幂幂现在不喜欢我，她也不是你女朋友，我有责任把自己未来老婆看看好！”的神经质对话。  
“你不用管张维威啦，就你和几个新来的还知道要给他递假条，我们都是先斩后奏的，你想看球明天就别来，然后找在的人给你补个假条嘛。”三人成掎角之势站立，戴子翔看着挽着李易峰的杨幂的手，委屈归委屈，还是揉着耳朵给出了策略。  
“这样不好吧。”李易峰面露难色。  
“有什么不好的呀，你这三白眼真是根木头！要不是幂幂是你好朋友，我才懒得教你这方法呢！张维威自己都是球迷，他也翘班，我们每次都用这个威胁他，多一个人无所谓啦。”戴子翔说这话时偷偷瞄了眼杨幂，看到杨幂正盯着李易峰看，顿时觉得心更累了，耳朵上的红痕更鲜艳了，于是撇撇嘴解释道。  
李易峰看起来还想说点什么，倒是杨幂一锤定音，“好就这么办！”  
他一脸无力，“别给我擅自下决定。”  
“谁擅自下决定啦？你敢说你不想看巴西的第一场球？”杨幂笑着像只狐狸，“哎呀你放心，我的好峰峰，你的假条就由我承包了！”  
“叫我峰哥，我和你说。”李易峰试着板起脸，严肃的说。  
“理你嘞，还真以为你比我大啊？都叫了这么多年了~我偏要叫，峰峰峰峰峰峰~”  
“我说你们能别若无其事地无视这里的人吗！李易峰！我还教你怎么搞张维威了！你就当着我的面NTR我！你还是人吗！还有幂幂！说好的你们是好朋友呢！好字用错了吧！伐开心！要抱抱！”戴子翔一手捂耳朵一手捂心，不堪重负地发出心之音。  
“抱个头！我还没说你呢！”杨幂立刻转移了焦点，炮口龇牙咧嘴地对向无辜的戴子翔，“到现在还捂着耳朵！我力气有这么大吗！你是不是在黑我？……你还捂！”  
李易峰看着面前这小两口吵架的剧情由衷感到了世界的恶意，他转身蹑手蹑脚地准备离去，却被杨幂抓个正着。  
“喏，这是戴子翔给你的，上次他抽奖抽中了明天‘霆’的全天免单，给你了，”杨幂眼里还有和那个闯祸精吵闹留下的深刻笑意，她甜蜜地说，“别说你用不着，就你家那网速，去‘霆’看吧，不是说那里有最好的视听设备？”  
“……谢谢。”李易峰接过那张券，微微露出一个小小的酒窝。  
他目送杨幂单方面殴打小朋友似的，挽着戴子翔的手走出办公室。后者敢怒不敢言般稍稍蜷缩了起来，可面上却满是笑意，那是一种，坦荡、丰饶、富足的神情。而杨幂，他的青梅竹马眼中有钻石星辰样的笑意，看起来很棒。他们挽着手的时候，好像宇宙都能停下脚步。他握紧手中的券，真诚的祝福他的小伙伴。  
一定要幸福呀，世界上最可爱最喜欢为别人着想的大幂幂。

02.  
“霆”是附近小有名气的酒吧，装修有品，驻唱卖力，老板人赞。要说现在当代人生活的着实憋屈，工作被上司骂，回家被老婆训，有的离开酒吧就独守空闺，有的出了门口就赔着笑脸。这个半开放的空间赠与每人一张新鲜面皮，赋予人类新名，人们相对不识，没有尴尬，不怕见面，完美非常，大家都愿意下班过后去排遣寂寞。  
李易峰也算酒吧常客，只不过他的守备范围通常在公司附近。“霆”在城东，从市中心的公司过去固然不远，但如何回到城西的家就是问题，其他城东同事尚可拼车，唯一住城西的他要是每次喊Taxi，也是一笔不小的花销。  
可偶尔为之的话，也没关系嘛。  
李易峰整整身上巴西队队服的领子，视线不经意瞟过霓虹灯簇拥下的繁体“霆”字，对门口的应召女郎歉意一笑，抬手拉开了门。  
门内是看惯了的旋转绿色射线，眯起眼睛能看到人影幢幢后的长条吧台，中央舞池里有无数男女，多是身着巴西球衣的球迷，他们紧贴一起，扭动火热，李易峰移开视线，小心的隔开人群，径直走到吧台，坐了下来。  
“依云。”  
“没见过你耶，新来的？”酒保在另一头把杯子斟了一半，手指按住杯身划过来。  
李易峰稳稳接住，手指在杯子旁边画圈，“还是去近一点的bar会比较多啦。”  
闻言酒保像找到亲人一样凑过来说，“哎呀就是呀，我同你讲，当时我哥说要把酒吧开在这里我整个人都不好了，你看这破地方，离市中心都那么远，哪里会有人来玩。要是没有人来玩，我怎么认识大导演，怎么做大明星，怎么blingbling闪闪发光？”  
脑洞如此之大，多半也是有病。下意识的，李易峰提出了名列他一生最蠢问题头三位的疑问，“……你是？”  
“哎呀，真是的，很多人都是一上来就问我名字的，你居然过了三句才问我。不过既然你诚心诚意地发问了，我就大发慈悲的告诉你，听好啦！小爷大名马天宇，艺名方兰生，‘霆’内第一女酒保是也~”  
“其实你进来我就发现你啦，小鲜肉嘛~”马天宇无视李易峰如魔似幻的表情，也没觉得自己真名和艺名放在一起有那里不对，捧着脸说，“我一向认为我方兰生是天下第一的好看，而且正在越变越好看，但我觉得你也不差耶，你要知道长得和我差不多好看的人是很稀有的，看你这条件，一定是模特吧。你是不是模特啊？你在哪家模特公司？有没有出过什么硬照合集？诶，”自称第一的酒保扔掉擦瓶布，不满的敲了下桌子，“你这人怎么这样啊，我夸你好看，和你搭话这么久，你起码说句不敢当吧，怎么什么反应都没有！”  
李易峰被这一通莫名其妙的抢白吓到，作为一只典型到可以被记载入教案的金牛，他没有在酒吧释放自我的爱好，也不擅长和第一次见面的人就如此熟络，只能以喝水掩饰害羞，无奈地回了一句，“我不是模特，你搞错了。”  
“我知道了，”仿佛能看到酒保脑门旁边立起的金黄灯泡，方兰生压低声音凑到他耳边说，“不是模特……你是个演员对不对？！你演过什么片子，我看过吗，你和我说说演员是不是好累的，我也想当个演员啊，可惜我姐不让，真是不开心。对了，你是演员的话，认不认识我哥阿霆？我上次听说有个叫芙蕖的演员一直在约他……他超级厉害，霸道总裁款，要为他生猴子的女孩子现在花果山都住不下了！”  
为什么要多嘴问呢？以为青梅竹马已经足够啰嗦的李易峰扪心自问，如果世界上有讲废话的奥林匹克项目，这位新认识的马天宇同志没准能拿到金牌。  
阿霆是谁？李易峰不认识，他只知道，芙蕖是宅男女神，能让芙蕖倒追可见厉害，他还知道，就算没有芙蕖这一茬，光作为马天宇的哥哥，那必然也是一枚人物，能抗住马天宇的嘴的人，怎样都不会太弱。不自觉得，虽不认识，李易峰已经产生了一种同病相怜之感，心中更是为这个从未谋面的“阿霆”好感度加了九十九。  
“我不认识你口中的阿霆……因为我不是演员，我只是一家企业的文员。”思绪千回百转，李易峰觉得喉咙口的矿泉水也像灼烧的酒液一样，感冒因子像被接连不断的话语点燃，头都开始疼了。  
“你长得这么好看，不是演员太可惜了！而且，你都做不了演员，和你一样漂亮的我的机会不也减少了吗！我不要！”酒保抱着头一脸不敢置信，“现在娱乐圈选人是要怎样，天仙才行吗？！可即使选天仙也应该会选上我啊！我这么美！我不管，遇到阿霆我要同他问问这件事。”  
李易峰没弄明白酒保先生怎么对他口中的“阿霆”倾诉，没等他想清楚，他就先被就被一声惊天动地的嚎泣惊倒了。  
“阿——霆——呀——”  
这是何等撕心裂肺的吼声，魔音穿耳也不过如此，身边掀起一股飓风让李易峰眼花，他回头去看，只能看见半圆人群里有个高举一条胳膊的人像在是受到重击后笑出了声，“你喺度做紧咩啊！”那人笑累了顿了一会，在影影绰绰的灯光下拍了拍马天宇的背，“行了，让哥走过去，再不放手哥可生气了。”马天宇闷闷的声音传来，“你生就生气呗，关我什么事，反正我不放。”那人又说，“行，那这个月工资可别怪哥不给你，还不放吗？”马天宇立正稍息，一秒回答。  
“放。”  
“你喺新嚟嘅？”那人边走和边和身边的人打招呼，看起来人缘超好，抵达吧台后随意地把手包放在桌子上，拎开高脚椅坐了上去。他身材劲瘦，一米八的身高看起来不足一百三十斤，但绝不萎靡，露出的手臂线条流畅，薄薄肌肉附着在内，仿若Prada或是Dior的知名男模。他裂开嘴笑得开心，头发向后梳露出了光洁的额头。看到李易峰只是盯着他不回话，阿霆起先有些奇怪，旋即想到什么，双手合十连连抱歉，除下脸上墨镜。  
阿霆把墨镜递给马天宇，自顾自接过后者手上的调酒壶晃动起来。看向李易峰的眼里有一尾余光，他笑着重新用国语翻译了刚才自己的话，“你是新来的？没见过你吖。”  
李易峰此时正沉浸在“我感觉这个人有点眼熟，但我记不得他是谁”的痛苦脑内中，听到阿霆的问话不假思索顺口接上，“不啊，你好眼熟，我肯定见过你。”  
他回应得如此迅疾和坦然，让阿霆不禁停下手上的动作看向他。一个盯着看，一个本能转头，两人的眼神在电光火石间交织在一起，配合着场内DJ的打碟声，竟自然而然的产生了几秒胶着与缠绵。  
这可不是电视剧八点档或是任何一部电影、一本书里，男女主角的头一次相见。因为在三秒前，这个对视没能让见惯美人的阿霆有一秒心动，他看李易峰就像在看这个世界上的任何一个人，可以是你，可以是我，其中没有区别。但有那么一秒，可能连李易峰自己也没有察觉，当他不留心与他视线相对，并下意识开始放电时，万分之一的一瞬，李易峰垂下眼睛偏开了视线。  
这很有趣。  
在阿霆过往的人生轨迹中，既定的道路与既定的朋友组成弥天大网。他对朋友们、女孩子们放电如同家常便饭，而那些习惯于见招拆招的对象同样驾轻就熟，四两拨千斤地把他的媚眼抛回来。  
但是像他面前这人一样，明明在一脸认真地探究他，却忍不住在他放电时挪开眼神的，他前所未见。阿霆愣了愣，感觉到有温水逐渐充满心腔，令他难以自持地心神驿动。  
他笑眯眯地看着李易峰，觉得这人很可爱，像他弟弟马天宇一样可爱，却又是不同类型的“很棒很可爱”。虽然他还不认识这个身穿巴西球衣的青年，但他乐观地想，支持同一个队的总不会太差。阿霆头一次认真检讨自己的国语储备量，居然让他除了可爱找不到其他夸人的词语。就在他思考的时候，对面李易峰的眼光逐渐转为清明，他跳起来指着阿霆说，“啊！我知道了，就是你！健身房那个说我身材差的人！”  
“……What？”阿霆好像还不能一下子反应过来。  
李易峰重新坐下来，有点泄气，“没……什么啦，我也不在那里兼职了。”  
“噢噢噢，”阿霆也想起来了，显然他对这件事同样记忆深刻，“是你，”他笑着说，漆黑的瞳仁里跳跃着星星，像是缓慢流动的银河，“我可是第一次看到在健身房做事，却连三十秒俯卧撑都做不了的男孩子啊~”  
李易峰对他投来警告一瞥，阿霆心里却像有精灵在偷偷拉动琴弦，昏暗的吧台也如同有光。他很自然的伸出手撸了撸那个小青年的头毛，看到那些柔软的棕黑色发丝支楞起来笑得很开心，“还不知道你的名字呢，俯卧撑小哥。”  
自来熟，如果非要给这样的举动做个定义，那么就称之为自来熟好了。这个词可褒可贬，旁人夸赞都需要斟酌一番是否得当，但他性格就是这样，没必要掩饰，遇到有趣的人就付出赤诚，难道不是一种礼貌？长辈睿智，他父亲尤甚，这位商场上叱咤风雨的大人物曾对他说，喜欢的朋友尽力去结交，不要在意其他，只跟随你的本心，人生苦短，何乐不为？  
宇宙浩瀚，同一条轨迹上，星星终其一生也不能遇见另一颗星星，世界阔大，我能遇见你，就是缘分。  
李易峰有点窘迫，星座书上明明白白的写着“金牛喜欢稳定，不爱变动。在性格上则比较慢热。”而他大部分朋友也都充分尊重他的意愿，对他若即若离的态度表示大方接受，除了杨幂会和他有肢体接触，其他人和他的关系简直能写出一本叫做《分裂的单体》的书。被人摸头如同平地矮三寸，李易峰不喜欢这样的感觉，但他望向阿霆的眼睛，那里水光潋滟，有不容忽视的真诚。……并不是个坏人，他如此断定着，犹豫了会才握住阿霆的手，“李易峰。”  
“尼逆轰。”阿霆念叨一遍，抓了抓后脑勺笑，“我国语不是很好，可以直接叫你峰峰吗？”  
索性还有理智，李易峰默默把心里那句“叫我峰哥”给咽了下去，他点点头，出于礼貌也冲着阿霆笑了下，瞳仁晶亮，阿霆几乎能从中看到自己的身形剪影。  
好圆啊……那个眼睛，阿霆想，就像小侄女爱看的小鹿斑比一样潮湿温润的眼珠，仿佛有漂亮的水膜覆盖在上面，是用了什么明目的眼药水吗，不然怎么会这么好看呢？思绪渐渐飘远，他盯着李易峰的侧脸鲜少发起呆来。手上突然的热意把他拉回现实，李易峰拉住他说，“开幕式开始啦！”  
阿霆转头看去，正好看见千万发礼炮齐放，声音嘈杂浓烈的炽热一刻。分明开赛前一个星期还被报道桑巴民族未能完成球场建设，媒体炮轰圣保罗科林蒂安竞技场的开幕式二十五分钟的生命未免太过短暂。但此时，似乎所有人都放下了批判之笔，专注于绿茵场的拼争。  
转播频道里正播放巴西和克罗地亚的国歌，这预示着本次世界杯的第一战将即将开始。竞技场内万人齐唱，声浪滔天，多位巴西国脚动情流泪。李易峰突然明白了这个在拥挤嘈杂的贫民窟里，也要画出区域让孩子们踢球的国度。他们是认真地想要传承足球这项运动，让那些贫困孩子有能力依靠自己站立起来，这粒大球跳动在每一个巴西人的脉搏里。  
揭幕战注定是一场跌宕起伏的战役，46秒科瓦契奇外围试射打偏，完成本届世界杯的首次射门，虽然球距门框甚远，李易峰还是捶了下桌，他低下头冷静了几秒重又睁眼，就看见坐在他身边的男性不知何时把一瓶啤酒推到他面前，阿霆对他笑出一口白牙，“才刚刚开始喔，这么早就沮丧可不好，喝点酒吧！”  
李易峰本想推脱自己有点感冒预兆，可酒精的诱惑力太大了。拿过瓶子狠狠灌了一口，酒液同时在胃里和脑里炸开，整个人顿时神清气爽，他握着啤酒长条的瓶身和阿霆碰了杯，在酒精的催促下，笑的眯起了眼睛，“说得也是，再接再厉！”  
每个人的神经都被牵动着，10分多钟，巴西队员马塞洛门前解围失误，反送对方一个乌龙球后，酒吧的氛围悄悄凝重起来，李易峰烦躁的耙了耙头发，觉得简直不能把视线从大屏幕上移开，阿霆注意到了他的紧张，贴心地把手搭在李易峰的肩膀上，示意他稍安勿躁。果不其然，马塞洛的失误让巴西开始狂攻。第29分钟，奥斯卡中圈附近断球发动反击，内马尔得球左脚低射，扳平比分。  
李易峰一阵激动，阿霆同样满脸惊喜，两人交换了一个眼神，各自看到对方眼中的精彩。阿霆拍拍李易峰的肩膀，那里并不如健美先生般宽阔，却胜在线条柔和，他不留痕迹的捏了捏，明明不知与多少人勾肩搭背过，却总觉得现在掌下的触感不比常人，肌肉联合骨骼形成绝佳的角度，向下看两片薄薄的蝴蝶骨向外突起着，几乎是展翅欲飞的模样，暗嘲自己大概魔怔，阿霆看着屏幕还是忍不住傻笑起来。

03.  
时间回到下午。  
笑着合上电脑，杨幂要他猜猜世界杯期间导致人看不了球赛的罪魁祸首。李易峰拿笔撑了撑太阳穴，联系到自身被张维威拒绝，回答得斩钉截铁，上司不同意。看着杨幂不赞同又瞥见戴子翔唉声叹气的样子，他加了句难道是女友管得严？杨幂还是一脸“你神经啊”的表情，李易峰搜索枯肠，小心翼翼地给出答案，总不会是睡过头了吧？刚说完他就只能抬手接过杨幂飞过来的橡皮，青梅一脸恨铁不成钢地看着他，是健康原因啦！健康！我知道世界杯开始你就要玩命通宵了，但是身体最重要知道吗？李易峰记得自己当时的回应是敷衍地点了点头。他是觉得没必要注意什么，自己是个男人，和杨幂这样动不动就感冒的“弱势人格”不同，但他想不到，这话还真就分分钟灵验在他身上。  
起先只是头昏，他以为自己喝多了，毕竟啤酒虽不易醉，可也扛不住一扎一扎往下灌，婉言谢绝阿霆再来一瓶的好意，他表示自己要去卫生间清醒一下。阿霆似乎注意到他不舒服，关切地凑上来询问，他摆摆手示意没有问题，就浑浑噩噩向外走去。李易峰混沌的大脑此时没有意识到，他眼睛对光的分辨率创造了历史新低，看人的时候，仿佛有游泳池的波光倒映其上，连阿霆近在咫尺的面孔都不甚清晰。  
艰难地走出人群之后，脑袋就痛得厉害了，脖子以上的部分从未有过的沉重，四肢发软像是踩在棉花糖上，他只能摸索着墙壁一路前行。好不容易到了卫生间，他却支撑不住似地背倚着墙滑坐下来。  
……这还没睡觉呢怎么就宿醉了，李易峰迷迷糊糊地想。  
伴随着胃里强烈的灼烧感，胸口也憋闷到绞痛的地步，想吐的信号通过神经末梢传递给饱受冰啤折磨的胃部。恍惚间他听到了贯穿了整个酒吧的、仿佛将铁块投入液氮一样猛然迸发的巨大欢呼，那是胜券在握的人们的欣喜之声，解说的声音又尖又细，合着巴西国歌激扬的曲调，居然穿透了好几层墙面，把他弄得一个激灵。意识早就空了，思维跟着飞走，他慢慢直起腰杆，向前扒住马桶边缘，不管不顾地吐了起来，先是黄色还带着泡沫的酒，然后是绿色的胆汁，他晚饭吃的不多，最后只剩下干呕。  
他的世界是一片蔚蓝深邃的海域，任何强烈的震动都被铺天盖地的水吸收，传达到他这里只剩或轻柔或片段的声响和动作，有什么人踹开卫生间门跑了进来，语气焦灼，像是在叫他，又像在叫别人，音色如从无远弗届传来。李易峰艰难地睁开眼，只觉得眼前有空山雨雾般的马赛克。狭小的空间里，那人拽下自己的外套披在他身上，而李易峰还在与他唯一一点自尊做斗争——有陌生人，不要随意吐在别人身上——他这么昏沉沉地想着，大脑却失去了对身体的掌握，茫然地看着眼前模糊的人影，他牢牢攥住那人的手臂，呜哇一口吐了别人满身。  
马天宇冲进来的时候就看到这样戏剧化的一幕，刚认识不久的好友（自以为）以一种没人会相信的，爬虫类栖息的扭曲姿势攀在他哥身上，空气里的酒馊味浓郁地让人觉得这是个垃圾场，而他哥呢——他霸道总裁款的哥哥，不顾自己身前一片粘腻的呕吐物，抱着那个醉酒的笨蛋，焦急地向他伸出手，“还愣着干嘛，打急救啊你个衰仔？他都昏过去啦！”  
“你白痴啊哥！这明显就是喝到吐了好呗？”马天宇捏着鼻子嫌弃地走进“呕吐物共生体”，进行了一会思想斗争才飞快摸了摸李易峰的额头，指尖上传来的热度让他肯定了自己的想法，他低头看向阿霆，“他是发烧啦，又熬夜又喝酒，不吐成这样才怪嘞。”  
“……那、现在怎么办？”回忆了一下事情发展经过，阿霆慢慢冷静下来，他轻轻的把怀里人打湿的刘海拨到一边，压低声音询问前者。  
“那还用说？当然是给他朋友打电话，让他们把他带走照顾啊？不、在那之前，你快把衣服换了。这味道酸爽的，我也要吐了。”马天宇说着就蹲下来掏起李易峰的裤子口袋。  
李易峰今天穿着一条九分的西装裤，看起来是偏向英伦的款式，口袋非常深，马天宇跪在地上伸长胳膊拼命往里探去。就抱着前者的阿霆而言，这个姿势从他的角度看简直不能直视，他深呼一口气，拦住马天宇的手，表情认真地说，“别玩了小兰，他的手机到底在不在这里，不在就去吧台找找。”  
马天宇抽出手，甩甩手上的手机和钱包，无语地看向自家大哥，“不是拿到了吗！你摆个臭脸给谁看，再说摸摸会怎样，都是男人，我又不是没有！”  
阿霆被噎了一句，只好软下嗓子哄弟弟，“行啦……乖仔，哥哥seriously didn’t mean it，你知我，原谅哥哥好唔好。”  
马天宇撇撇嘴，看到阿霆满身污秽，发型也乱了，向后抄起的头发有几根散落在眼前，忍不住笑了起来，“快走快走！你去衣帽间换件衬衫来，再拿条毛巾，他我来照顾。”不由分说的把李易峰从对方身上拉过来，他这样说。  
阿霆低头扫到身前五彩斑斓散发恶臭的衣料，一时之间也没了脾气，看了陷入沉睡的李易峰一眼，他跪坐着脱起衣服，仔细叮嘱道，“不要把他的头朝下放，会吐，脑后面垫下手，不然会磕到，我的衣服不要扔，地上凉，你记得给他朋友打个电话快点来人接他……”他还想说些什么，却被不耐烦的马天宇毫不留情地打断，“哎哟行了，我几岁了，没见过发烧的人吗？拜托先去换衣服啦！叽叽喳喳的，你是老母鸡啊！老娘又不会吃了他！”  
望着自己哥哥一步三回头地向外走去，马天宇低头对着李易峰自言自语，“我说你欸，真奇怪，吐得天昏地暗的我还以为要发生命案了呢，走过来一看，嘿哟，你把我哥吐了一身，自己身上倒干干净净连领口都没湿，这位小哥，请问你是猴子派来的逗比吗，边吐边计算抛物线还是怎么着？不能因为我哥今天没穿巴西球衣你就吐他一身吧！”他小心翼翼把李易峰的头搬到自己大腿上，按着别人脑袋继续天马行空地碎碎念，“你和我哥抱一块的时候我还觉得你们王八看绿豆看对眼了呢，姿势也是美得不行，我差点没眼看，准备直接帮你们把门给关了，幸亏我机智，想偷看下进展……呸、想来关心下你们的身体状况，才看到你像条死鱼一样挂在我哥身上。”  
马天宇戳了戳李易峰脸上的肉，软软的，被外力压到居然显出了梨涡一样的形状，自称第一女酒保的青年咯咯地笑了一会，才想起来他手上被他捏来捏去的可怜人还在发烧，等会会不会被自己哥哥干掉啊，这样想着，莫名羞愧的马天宇以迅雷不及掩耳之势拿起李易峰的电话准备拨号，映入眼帘的是“请输入密码”字样。不诚心为难人吗，这还怎么通知？不开心地把手机扔到一边，马天宇转而翻起李易峰的钱包。  
和世界上半分之八十的直男一样，李易峰的折叠钱包同样无甚新意，零钱，信用卡，钥匙，身份证、名片和……呃，霆的免单券？  
马天宇两只手指夹住那张薄薄的免单券，不解地拍拍李易峰的脸，简直对后者没用这张券来骗吃骗喝，有种深深的不解，“你有免单券你怎么不点贵的酒啊？早知道你有这个券我就开瓶皇家礼炮或者轩尼诗路易十三了好吗，我姐说太烈，还没让我喝过马爹利呢。”语速咄咄逼人到睡梦中的李易峰也难以忍受地侧过了头。  
现在似乎一点都不觉得呕吐物难闻的马天宇，好奇地东摸摸西看看，仿佛是个患有多动症的小学生。掏出钱包夹层里李易峰名片的那一刻，这位长相甜美的酒保像发现新大陆般吹了一声口哨，他对匆匆赶来门口，手里还拿着衣服、毛巾和酒桶，气喘吁吁的阿霆说，“等等，哥，你家公司是不是叫KEN？”  
没来得及回答弟弟的问题，阿霆拿着两块毛巾凑到水龙头上打湿，一块递给一脸高深莫测的马天宇，一边托起李易峰的头，温柔地给他擦脸，眼尖的发现自家弟弟要用手中毛巾擦手的阿霆，立刻出声阻止，“让你拿着，这是准备包冰块给他降温的！”  
马天宇瞪了手上的毛巾一眼，还是乖乖地拉过旁边的酒桶，取出里面的冰块铺在毛巾上。阿霆接过新鲜完成的冰袋，对马天宇笑笑回答，“不是说要叫我的艺名‘阿霆’叫一生的嘛，怎么又开始像小时候一样叫我等等哥啦~”  
险些把手里的冰块捏碎，马天宇生气地一个字一个字往外蹦单词，“陈伟霆，陈waiting，陈等等，你欺负人是不是？我告诉你，你故意回避我的问题，是非常可怕的行为！因为这个原因！我决定不和你分享我的最新发现了！”  
看着弟弟气鼓鼓的脸，阿霆、不，应该是陈伟霆，露出了无奈的笑容，他一手按在李易峰脑门上，防止冰袋滑下去，一边觉得自己有敷衍弟弟的义务，比如说，问问李易峰的朋友打算什么时候来接他。  
“好啦我同你say sorry，唔知这位嬲紧嘅底迪你有未call佢friends啊？”  
马天宇玩着自己指甲的动作稍微停顿了一瞬，继而眯了下眼睛看向陈伟霆，做了个干笑的神情，说，“呃……其实，他手机有锁我打不开……”面对陈伟霆挑高的眉头，马天宇立刻表示自己会将功补过，他笑得讨好，双手呈上了名片，“但是你看，他工作地填得KEN，是你家员工啦。”  
陈伟霆心头一颤。  
直到接过那张白纸黑字印得清清楚楚的名片，他还是很难表达自己的感觉，就像是大象长出翅膀，石头开出鲜花，橄榄油变成蜜糖，两个人走在伞下，漫天都是软绵绵的彩虹棉花糖在飞，寺庙里的撞钟都直接撞到头上。……就好像，你生平第一次买彩票，什么都不懂，自己也只当凑数为国家贡献GDP，就有人过来对你说，哎哟，你中头奖啦！  
这个人在自己公司啊，为什么以前都没有见过呢，如此想着的他陷入苦思冥想。  
“……对了，现在我们找不到他朋友，店里也没有床让他休息，他还在发烧耶，怎么办？”终于意识到一个严重的问题，陈伟霆的眉间染上郁色。  
“你带他回家啊。”马天宇一脸理所当然，“不然还要我这么柔弱的可人儿来搬动这个大汉吗。”  
“他腰都这么细，哪里像大汉，你不要这么说，”陈伟霆略显迟疑，“但是这样真的可以吗，我是没问题，他醒过来会不会嫌弃……”  
马天宇生动形象的翻了个白眼，捂着李易峰额间的冰袋把他往陈伟霆肩膀上靠，看到前者半倚在自家哥哥怀里的样子，他满意的拍拍手用一种“这事就这么完了”的语气，命令后者说，“现在他在你肩上，你的任务就是把他带回家好好照顾，至于他醒过来是生气还是想要以身相许就是你照顾好坏的问题了，不过我看他好实诚，就算不以身相许也不会打你的。”  
李易峰细微但灼热的呼吸喷在陈伟霆的脖子上，奇妙地形成了一种吊诡的张力，陈伟霆怕痒似得缩了一下，那颗钻在他锁骨处的脑袋就不舒服地扭动了下。刺刺的头发轻轻扫过他的喉结，好似心脏都漏跳一拍，这感觉如此神秘，他几乎要为此倾倒。  
马天宇陪陈伟霆扛着李易峰走到停车场，拜天下大乱的卫生间呕吐事件所赐，时间已经推进到摸约六七点的光景，说夜色浓厚谈不上，曙光熹微又太早。现在是夏至时期，太阳直射点正慢慢攀爬北回归线，白昼出现的比预想得要早。  
天空开始慢慢呈现出一种澄澈的孟买蓝宝石色。  
陈伟霆轻轻地把李易峰放在后座上，取过毯子将他裹起来，向马天宇点头致意后就向东驶去。他的车渐渐汇入上班族早高峰热潮的海洋里。为了健身，陈伟霆已经很久没有熬夜开过车，甚至很久没有来酒吧看过了。他以为他自己将永远告别不良习惯，不再是个昼伏夜出、透支生命的“派对动物”。但他从后视镜里看到烧得迷迷糊糊的李易峰，不知为何就很庆幸，庆幸熬夜开车的本能还未消失，它长在他的身体里，只待重新整装出发。

04.  
抱着一个和自己差不多身高，甚至差不多体重的青年上楼其实是件非常考验耐力的事。不过大概酒精的力量超乎想象地发散到了四肢百骸，陈伟霆拼着一口气，成功把身体软得像面条的李易峰搬进了自己卧室。  
如果一天前有人信誓旦旦地对他说，他会为了一个素昧平生的人破戒，他的反应或许是先把下巴笑掉，然后在心中反驳绝无可能。毕竟人都怕死，他一直觉得酒驾被查，继而被吊销驾照是再逊不过的事，其low程度直追谈恋爱劈腿的小崽子们。可你看，上天就是这么乐于打脸，他前一秒合着众人一起呼号巴西的胜利，下一秒就出现在寻找李易峰的路上，现在居然还熬夜喝酒飙车把人带回家，简直把交通准则当他的笑点一样踩在脚下。  
不要以为能脑内这么多假设的陈伟霆，没有履行好乖乖照顾病号的职责，实在是他的智商从小到大就是拉高平均水平的存在，即便左突右进忙得像只蜜蜂，间或需要从柜子里拿出崭新的被子把病号裹上，外加给病号换衣服、量体温、倒水喝。陈伟霆依然能把行为和脑补处理得井井有条、滴水不漏。  
阳光疏影横斜的照进床脚，广角的彩绘玻璃上在彩霞映衬下显出粼粼水光。  
陈伟霆家住在东郊别墅区，讲究清雅，这选址主要是受他年少时看的一部片子的影响，那片子里掌门师兄苦等远行的师弟七十六年，妄动执念，得失仙道，最后在一隐居山林里满百仙逝，抱憾终生。明明是电视剧惯用的背叛与命运的套路，陈伟霆却触动很大，他既觉得这设定不真实，世界上怎么会有师弟这样一心为人的可爱之人，又觉得他与那大师兄对于执着的追求实在太过相像，于是便在心中暗暗认为他的结局，指不定也如电视剧所说那样清修一世。他在忙碌中偶然瞥了眼闹钟，发现已是九点光景，外面空色正好，陈伟霆慢慢坐到椅子上，忽然觉得有点累。  
陈伟霆也没搞清楚自己怎么就脑袋一热，把李易峰带回了家。是马天宇的怂恿？当然不是，马天宇是他弟弟，对他有影响力，但也止步于此，人人都说老板阿霆很好说话，喜食巨蕉，笑起来露出八颗白牙，甜的不得了，他们这样高谈阔论，就好像商场里那个成熟稳重的陈伟霆不存在一样。他当然有主见，并能完全掌控自己，明白私下和公司要分开，这过于清醒的认识造就他判若两人的性格，也注定因一人之言就改变自己想法对他而言几乎是不可能的事。  
21世纪，这是个连电视上的老八股都在喋喋不休宣传个人隐私重要性的时代，他工作特殊，奉承拍马的人如过江之鲫，也习惯与他人做饭桌情人，场下路人。他曾得一女友，外人赞他们金童玉女，郎才女貌，可最后依旧分手作结，原因是他不愿意把那位女性带回家，不愿意把自己和盘托出。那是位与众不同的十分活泼的女性，他与她在一起确实感到快乐，别人替他惋惜，但他不后悔，毕竟连交往都不确定自己的心意，强求结婚不知道是步入深渊或是坟墓。  
可李易峰不同。明明是第一次见面，却难以自制对他上心，因为对方面色很差，就忍不住出口询问，甚至连喜欢的球队胜利也无暇关注，循着踪迹去找他。说什么“就是目眩神迷，所以没办法。”，从人群后面的缝隙里艰难看到那个喝着矿泉水、眼神清澈的人的时候，毫无缘由生出地一个人对另一个人的，非亲情的一见如故。难道不是叫“一见钟情”吗。  
陈伟霆撑着下巴，看向熟睡的李易峰，那个看起来像大学生的巴西球迷，毫无自觉地从脸上泛出病态嫣红。他皮肤很白，有点八卦小报上常说的“奶油小生”的意思。兼具剑眉薄唇、鼻梁挺直和迷人肩线。  
陈伟霆忍不住想，这个人真的在自己公司吗，开会完全没有见过啊。  
他又想，不知道李易峰喜不喜欢吃巨蕉吖，如果喜欢他有一冰箱可以和他分享。他还可以带他去健身，教他正确的锻炼方式，正式告别30秒俯卧撑就累趴的烂身材。  
这想法刚一浮现，陈伟霆就笑得不能自已。他不是很相信自己想到的讨好别人的方法，居然是请别人吃巨蕉。虽然好像是很久都没有追过人了，但是这么初出茅庐，如同小六男生的感觉的确非常少见……不，应该是从未有过。  
在这个脑电波洪流互相倾轧的时刻，他清晰记起助理迪丽热巴上次把一封喜帖递给他时的模样。这个追了他很久，长相可人、工作认真的女孩子，撅着嘴表示谈恋爱的人智商会降低，而暗恋的人根本没有智商。这真是真理，她说，这么多年，她回头去看那些她追他的搞笑事，自己也会被逗乐。倒追陈伟霆失败是热巴小姐生平唯一一次惨败，幸好她已释怀，干脆完全把责任推到了他身上，继续做她的女神助理。  
迪丽热巴的新男友也是个很好的人，同样喜欢迪丽热巴许久，婚礼上特意撇开一众伴郎伴娘走过来对他讲，谢谢你对她这么狠心，她曾经很喜欢你，我不舍得让她伤心，但更不想她这样绝望下去。陈伟霆松松地握了握男人的手，暗想，到底小年轻，需要向情敌宣誓来体会自己的成功。他这么想，好像把自己从恋爱结婚的圈子里划走了，如同一个需要喝茶养老的退休老汉，而他事实上不过比他们年长一两岁。陈伟霆看向台上和姐妹们玩起自拍的新娘，那姑娘婚纱洁白，笑容轻松，比他以前见过的任何一次都要隆重华美，一时也想不到什么更好的词，只能微一点头，热巴是我最好的助理，也是我见过的最可爱的女孩子，望你真诚待她。  
男友向后退了几步，从眼梢到指尖都流露出你等着，我会爱她一辈子的强烈情感，陈伟霆好笑的同时有点羡慕这个男生。因为他已经找到了能够与他共度一生的人，甚至为了那个姑娘可以像雄鸡互斗一样来向他示威。可他还没有遇见让他觉得整个世界都有意义的人。他稍稍失落，却依然觉得自己不必急着去搜寻，天地之间，顺应其心而活，便是最好。夏荷映日，枯荷听雨，万物生发自有因缘，只需耐心等待，该来的总会来。  
他无意识地把目光移到李易峰身上接着挪走，如同蝴蝶落于栏杆再次飞开那样短暂的停留，却足够他将对方整个面容看透。陈伟霆默默念了会李易峰的名字，每次都有心跳漏拍的恐怖错觉。他摇头笑了笑，不用任何人提醒，他知道该来的已经到来。  
再次看了眼手表，陈伟霆松了口气，胡思乱想那么久，其实现实中才过了半个小时，了解自己公司对请假制度的看重，他决定去个电话通知一下。  
从昨天到现在，智商终于上线的陈伟霆才想到了几个问题，一是李易峰还不知道他们同公司——应该是完全不会想到他是KEN的少董——所以在李易峰心里他们可能只是看过一场球的同队球迷。陈伟霆有点心塞，但是没办法，就算是整个浩瀚宇宙，用了半个小时不到的时间就接受自己对于一位同性一见钟情这件事，也比较罕见。所以他很快开心起来。  
但怎么通知呢？本来就因无法解锁李易峰的手机，才把人带回家的。他的职务里从不包括核实员工缺勤情况，让迪丽热巴去通知的话，首先怎么解释和这位助理解释缘由就是一件头大的事。他也不想直接给技术部的张维威打电话，技术部或许是众多科研单位的香饽饽，但绝不是一个化妆品公司的核心部门。张维威多年来报告平稳，无功无过，他要是直接一个电话，没头没脑的说该部门员工发烧了不能来上班，对于他来说自然没什么问题，张维威也不会询问他，但是什么时候李易峰去上班了……可能会被八卦死……他生平第一次这么认真的想和一个人做朋友，离开身后一切，单纯以心相交，他不想李易峰知道他和KEN的关系。陈伟霆叹了口气，认命的打起了公司客服热线。  
45分钟后陈伟霆开始质疑自己的人生，答案当然是他已经莫名其妙地被客服挂了三次电话。  
他家客服都是这么酷炫的嘛？连婉拒都不懂，当他要求连线张维威经理的时候，话筒里冰冷女声反复表示，您有预约吗？如果您没有，您可以留下您的姓名和电话，等待我们check。第一次他还真的等她们check，等了20分钟都没有回，这是什么工作效率？生气的陈伟霆愤怒地掰了一根巨蕉咬，转头看到眼眶都烧红了的李易峰又一下子平静下来。  
“You've made me a big trouble。”  
陈伟霆苦笑一声，还是拨出了迪丽热巴的手机号。  
没等两秒就接通了。  
他就说迪丽热巴小姐是他最好的助理啊，陈伟霆再次大口咬下一截香蕉。即使热巴小姐无数次被他气得噎到，在他下次需要帮助的时候依旧鼓着脸出现，随叫随到，精诚合作。  
“这么早找我什么事！难道你要来开会？”  
“不是。”  
“那是要我给你买‘山下’的肉包子送去你家嘛~”  
“也不是……诶，这个可以，”陈伟霆把手机抵在锁骨，笑着拉了把椅子坐到床边，扔掉手上蕉皮，将李易峰额头上那块被捂热的毛巾拿掉，伸手试了试温度，从床头的冰柜里取出另一块冰毛巾，重新盖起来，他做起这一切行云流水，声音也很平稳，“是这样啦，我弟昨天捡到了一个男孩子，发烧躺在了店门口……正好他发现那个男孩子是KEN员工，所以……就call我让我把他带去看看医生咯，现在他温度降下来了，但是都折腾这么久了，今天的班肯定上不了了，你去给他请个假吧。”  
“好，他的名字是？”  
“你去找张维威，就说你昨天去医院见到李易峰了，他现在还在发烧，不要提到我。”  
对面沉默了一会问，“技术部的部草？”  
陈伟霆愣了一秒，有点不能适应这对暗号一样的回应，“什么？”  
迪丽热巴有点压抑不住激动地小声尖叫，“什么什么啦！你捡到了李易峰……我也想挂水遇到李易峰啊！他是技术部的部草呀QAQ上次幂幂在全公司做内部帅哥调查的时候，李易峰得票好高的！可我还没有见过真人QAQ”  
“我没有觉得他很帅啊……”  
“你看自己也不觉得帅……可我之前就是喜欢你，你要歧视我的审美嘛。幂幂制作的时候，除了我大家都没有你的照片，不然放上去的话，你的得票肯定也好高！”  
这是什么神神秘秘的八卦组织，陈伟霆忍住笑，问出了关键问题，“……他真的这么有名？为什么我没有听说过。”  
“全公司的女孩子肯定都听过他，你是女孩子嘛？”  
-  
“嚯，捻唔到你几有名啊靓仔。”  
陈伟霆刮了下病号的鼻子，笑着露出一口白牙，他实在是很好看很贵气的人，眯起眼睛的刹那，柔和敞亮的光线细密的折射进他眼里，都像是星空里漆黑环形轨道上的行星碎片。  
心有灵犀的，李易峰在这一秒睁开了眼。

05.  
陈伟霆有点囧，飞快地收回自己的手，摸了摸鼻子，不敢看李易峰的眼睛，后背更莫名升起一种被老师发现考试作弊的热辣感。过去的千分之一秒里他迅速罗列了自己的所作所为，得到的结果全是诸如不问人家意见，直接把人带回家，或者刮别人鼻子，被逮到这样的惨剧。  
尴尬到炸裂。  
半是心虚半是自暴自弃地望向还躺在床上的病号，却发现李易峰正打算把自己额头上的冰敷毛巾拿下来。  
“……哎你！！别把它拿下来！”  
一秒忘了自己前一刻想的保持距离，陈伟霆着急地扑过去，拉住李易峰的手腕解释，“这个才换上的，你还有点烧，等烧全退了，你再拿下来好不好？”  
终于从烧糊涂加宿醉中缓过来的李易峰，直直地看向陈伟霆，后者眼里似有一条暖色河流，微蹙着眉、眼波流转间居然让人产生被烫到的错觉。李易峰抿着嘴打量了下四周，表面平静自若，内心火烧火燎，憋了半天问了一句，“老板，这是你家吗？”得到肯定回复后他看起来更加坐立难安，“谢谢，我只记得我吐了……麻烦老板了。”  
“小事小事，不麻烦。”陈伟霆机械摆手。  
“其实……”李易峰视线游移不定，“我刚刚是想调整下它的位置，”他指着额头的冰敷毛巾顿了顿，“它遮到我眼睛了……它还很凉，我知道是刚换的……我没想把它弄下来。”  
“哦哦，这样，你弄你弄。”陈伟霆机械回应。  
话题到这里陷入了迷之僵局，不爽混合着沉默的气氛在室内蔓延。  
陈伟霆心里把马天宇说的“以身相许”用下划线着重号狠狠划掉，思绪百转千回也想不到什么好词救场，相顾无言对峙了几分钟，两人几次都欲言又止，终于一阵微风吹过纱帘，雪白垂质窗帘被风鼓吹出好看的形状，李易峰下定决心鼓起勇气说。  
“我还是……”  
“我还是……”  
李易峰一跳，受到了惊吓，他看向陈伟霆，发现对方也吓得不轻。  
“你先说。”  
“你先说。”  
又是异口同声。  
“还是你先。”  
“you first.”  
简直魔性。  
再沉闷也要被气笑了，同步率能到这种地步，也是缘分。拜这荒唐对话所赐，空气里凝重的氛围变得一丝也无，陈伟霆撇开头去咳了一声，回过头来时还不能很好的隐藏自己唇边的笑意，他稍微停顿了一会，准备站起来洒脱地问个问题，却被横亘在问题之前的称呼难住了，纠结再三，陈伟霆面色苦恼地说，“李……同学你吃鸡蛋吗？我去做早饭了。”  
“叫我峰哥……不、峰峰就好。”估计平时被这么称呼的次数不少，李易峰直起背条件反射地纠正，“我已经是上班族了，不是大学生了呵呵。……啊糟了！我忘了请假！”  
晴天霹雳。  
终于想起来假还没请的李易峰如梦初醒般地掀开被子，额上冰毛巾啪嗒掉在地上，他面色焦虑地对举着水杯呆掉的陈伟霆说，“谢谢老板你帮我这么多，可是我今天还没有请假，实在不能无故旷工，违反章程——我要先去趟公司，床单什么的干洗费请把账单寄给我，我会尽快汇款过去……等下我的衣服呢？”  
看到李易峰一个眼刀甩过来，陈伟霆回过神，对自己无辜中枪有点哭笑不得，他举起双手示意对方冷静一点，“那个……峰峰，你不要急，假我已经给你请好了，你现在应该还很不舒服，还是休息一下再上工，我想你们的老板不会这么不近人情的。”  
“你知道我在哪儿工作？”李易峰停下脱到一半的衣服，疑惑地看向陈伟霆。  
“Actually，”陈伟霆艰难地点点了头，“昨天，不，今天凌晨，你吐晕了之后，我和我弟弟想通知你朋友，但是你的手机……，”他比划了一个解锁的动作，“我弟弟没有办法，翻了你的钱包，实在不好意思。”他真诚地看着李易峰，“你的名片上写着你在KEN的技术部就职，我刚才看你还没有醒，正好认识一个喜欢在我家玩的KEN的员工，就拜托她给你请假了。”  
李易峰了解的颔首，正要说些感谢然后离开的话就被陈伟霆抢白，后者跳下台阶，目标明确地向厨房跑去，抛出的气音四散在空气里，“我现在去做饭，峰峰你的衣服没有干，先看看电视吧。遥控器在桌上，世界杯转播频道三十八！”  
我们是不是曾再三强调，金牛座不喜欢素不相识或萍水相逢的人来扰乱他的生活，典型到偏执的李易峰这二十几年来的生活就是这样克己复礼。但这次，非常意外的，连他自己也没有想到，当他没有在陈伟霆抛出挽留的话的刹那选择否定，他就没有了追着去拒绝的意思。  
走了两步拿起遥控器按开了电视，黑屏变成彩屏的一瞬间，李易峰从屏幕的反光中看见了笑着的自己，这个笑没有来由，仿佛在他注意之前就存在了。坚持不打扰别人才是温柔的他，见到生人下意识采取躲避政策的他，破天荒留在了一位称得上是陌生人的家里，站在完全不熟悉的地点笑得像个傻瓜，简直是值得载入史册的一幕。  
他下意识地看了一眼厨房的方向，看到里面影影绰绰的人影又迅速收回视线。  
-  
关上厨房的门，陈伟霆长出一口气靠上门板。  
他与李易峰的对话在脑中走马灯般地播放，有些句子和表情，在十几分钟后的现在已经让他捂脸羞愧，但是怎么办，当时根本没有更好的说辞，光是注视就已经耗尽了他所有力气，哪里还有额外的神经用于思考？  
深吸一口气，伸手拍了拍脸，陈伟霆为自己鼓气，不要这么怂啊霆仔，还什么都没有开始，不要自己打退堂鼓！先把注意力放在眼前的地方，这么想着，陈伟霆露出想要大干一场的表情，打开厨房的冰箱，托着下巴思考要做什么。  
“……好像只能做肉酱意面了。”  
扫视一圈算得上是门可罗雀的冰箱，陈伟霆第一次真切的感受到了“巧妇难为无米之炊”的心酸，每个月的今天是他去超市补货的时间，因为自己住，三餐也比较拿得出手，本来是十分加分的技能，却未料想败在上帝不给他展示厨艺的机会，忧郁地拿出最后一包意面和最后一罐番茄沙司，陈伟霆心塞的用肩膀拱上门，把里脊肉放到水中等待冻肉化开。  
虽然这份主食注定体现不出他的水准，陈伟霆还是打起精神认真对待，牛里脊切好，洋葱切碎，煮面，炒食材，有汗从额角流下来，他眨眨眼睛，看向自己沾满洋葱碎末的手苦笑了一下，歪歪头继续投入与锅碗瓢盆的斗争中。  
端着两份肉酱意面走出厨房的陈伟霆，回身轻轻踢上门，慢慢走向李易峰所在的位置。还没进屋就听见门口压抑的兴奋呼喊。  
“怎么啦？”  
陈伟霆急忙把手上东西放在桌子上，随手拿纸巾擦了擦，就跑到李易峰身边坐下来看。  
“巴西进球了！你看到没？？第三个！”李易峰兴奋不已，虽然凌晨就迷迷糊糊知道结果，自己看球的观感却全然不同，他猛地抱住身边的陈伟霆，“之前我看报道，铺天盖地的说巴西要跪，什么内马尔训练受伤，主教练回家奔丧，可是他们还是赢了！！！五星巴西，向世界证明了桑巴无敌！！！！！！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的啊！”陈伟霆回搂住李易峰的腰，也很高兴，他虽然没看到第三个进球，凌晨没有，刚刚也没有，但他是极易满足的，光听李易峰的描述他就觉得很幸福，巴西同样是他喜欢的球队，困境重生，让他赞叹。  
“开心是开心，但峰峰你不是酒吧员工，不用叫我老板啊。”陈伟霆松开手，环着手臂有点受伤。  
“啊，”李易峰一下子紧张起来，慢慢放下手里紧握的遥控器，“我不知道要叫你什么……”  
“我叫陈等等啦，朋友都叫我阿霆，你可以叫我阿霆吖。”看到李易峰不知所措的表情，陈伟霆伪装的深沉一秒破功，他把双手交叠在脑后，耸了耸肩膀。  
“可昨晚到现在一直都在麻烦你，我还是叫你霆哥吧。”李易峰说。  
“叫我大哥……是我占你便宜啦！”陈伟霆眯起眼睛，笑得很甜，拉着李易峰把他按进座位，将肉酱意面推到他面前，陈伟霆的下颚撑在手掌，眼里有星星。他脸部线条柔和，微笑起来如达利的油画般美好，“霆哥家里没食材，委屈兄弟吃这个，下次有机会给你做好吃的。……你不要不相信啊，天宇他们都说我做得好好的。”  
“我相信的，就是没想到霆哥这么好相处。处处麻烦你，”李易峰卷起一口意面，真挚的很，“谢谢。”  
“我承你叫句哥的嘛。”陈伟霆目光狡黠，他压低声线，暗藏的笑意却出卖了他，“而且你昨天吐了一身，用天宇教我的话来说，我俩系饭烂子交啦！”  
陈伟霆的发音并不标准，但是李易峰还是听出那是“患难之交”。他咧着嘴看向前者，前者也以同样姿势回望着他，直至声音消失都没有停止，他们对视片刻，似乎都在对方眼里发现了什么，总觉得应该让这个对视继续意味深长地火花四溅起来。  
“……峰峰大佬，我煮面好攰，唔要俾张台食啊~”  
手上粘腻的感觉是意面意外滑落造成的，陈伟霆叹笑一声，率先偏开视线寻找餐巾纸，李易峰没有反应过来，看着抽纸往自己脸上按，才后知后觉自己原来叉子没拿稳，把面掉到了桌子上，面纸即将碰到他鼻尖的一瞬，那寸方白纸灵巧的缠绕上陈伟霆的手，方向一转，轻轻的朝他下颚贴来。  
糟糕，完全无法动弹。这样的场景自小学三年级之后就从他家餐桌上销声匿迹，父母认为他长大了，而他嫌弃过分甜腻，如此亲密的擦拭动作，也许今后这辈子都将与他无缘。但是现在，连动动手指都做不到，李易峰眼睁睁看着陈伟霆露出一个“你是傻瓜嘛，吃饭都能吃到身上”的匪夷所思的微笑，从桌子那头探过身体为他打理被肉酱弄的乱七八糟的领口。  
下巴，颚线，脖子，被陈伟霆包着餐巾纸的手指划过的地方，都像被火烧一样热了起来，空气里似乎飘荡着“焚寂”香水的味道，明明告诉自己应该拦住对方的手，装作无所谓地说我自己来就好了，却没有办法做到。  
“好啦，脸上擦掉就OK，衣服估计要洗，你等会换好衣服脱下来给我~”  
听到陈伟霆的声音，李易峰才发现他已经退回去了，把手中脏掉的餐巾纸折叠后扔掉，陈伟霆抬起头，看到他又开启了JPG模式笑得不行。  
“怎么不吃？不合胃口？”  
“……我很喜欢！”  
李易峰急忙埋下头，卷着意面就往嘴里送，电视机里的巴西国歌还放得起劲，采访喧闹，隔着时空都能感觉到热情，可李易峰却清晰地注意到对面哗啦一声抖开报纸，他慢慢停下咀嚼的嘴巴，偷偷瞥了眼陈伟霆。  
熙熙攘攘的悬浮灰尘那头，陈伟霆带上了眼镜。他本就好看，鼻梁的器物只是平添了一分书卷气，光线肆意，风声呼啸，他就那么坐着，翻过一页报纸。  
有句台词他曾在电影开头，或是书的扉页中见过，一直认定它是可以让人变得幸福的魔咒。  
它是《哈利波特》里戴眼镜小男巫挥舞着魔杖吹出的咒语，是高速滑动过程中海水扑上脸颊的呼喊，它能让枯草焕发新生，能让落日期待天明，能让鳄鱼流泪，能让铁树开花，它能让一切不可能化为可能。妈妈曾经告诉他，这是人类自出生起拥有的本能，和母子亲情不同，它坚贞从容并不可逆转。  
无法将视线从陈伟霆身上移开，李易峰摸摸自己胸口，很想拜托那个被肋骨包围的器官跳的慢一点。  
太快了，快到……他怕自己张嘴，心就要跳出来。

06.  
“心神不宁是病，得治。”  
办公桌对面传来的声音让李易峰回神，刚一抬眼就遇上杨幂探究的目光。他假装坦然的合上手边的文件夹，又抽出一本新的，摆正键盘继续敲打起来。  
“还不理我，绝对有问题。”  
这一幕目不斜视的精英作风，使杨幂完全丧失想要工作的心思。自今天早上她的好友李易峰病假归来，据她观察，他就一直在走神，半个小时内起码笑了五次，时常翻着翻着文件就勾起唇角，围观了全程的杨小姐不可思议地表示，她活了二十几年第一次看到面瘫的李易峰露出这种表情。  
“看他满面羞红，眼波荡漾的样子，一定是红鸾星动了。”  
杨小姐巴拉着碗里的沙拉，对热心市民热巴小姐笃定地说。  
“不可能，那个木头脸冷面冷心的，怎么可能会喜欢妹子。”  
杨幂收了嘴，恨恨地转头看向坐在她旁边的戴子翔说，“你怎么又偷听我们说话！”  
戴子翔咽下一口汉堡，委屈地说，“是我先坐在这里的，你们坐下以后完全不理我就算了，还埋怨我偷听，有没有天理……”  
杨幂噎了一下，挺着胸正打算解释什么，迪丽热巴出声阻止了一场单方面斗殴的发生，这位新疆美人眨巴着她的大眼睛问杨幂，“李易峰不是昨天在生病嘛，怎么会红鸾星动？”  
一听此话，杨幂立刻忘了自己要打戴子翔的事，她对迪丽热巴神秘地勾勾手指，描述自己看到的情景，“本来我也没发现什么，但我发现峰峰今天看了好多次手机，屏幕一亮就迫不及待地拿起来，要么失望放下，要么快速回复，你说，如果不是遇到了喜欢的姑娘，怎么会这么注意手机？”  
“说不定他在玩手机游戏呢？毕竟他没有情趣又长着一张无聊的脸，只能把希望寄托在虚无缥缈的手机APP上了。”戴子翔喝下最后一口可乐，拍拍肚子抹抹嘴说道。  
“我说你，能不能别乱插话，再说打你啊！”杨幂眼睛一瞪，举起手做了个马上要把戴子翔一顿好揍的动作，戴子翔向后一缩，马上伏低做小，咕哝着说不敢了不敢了，姑奶奶饶命！他害怕地给对面的迪丽热巴使眼色，“热巴姐，昨天不是你去和张维威请的假嘛，你前天在医院看到李易峰他究竟遇上谁了没啊？”  
杨幂也放下手转头盯着迪丽热巴说道，“是呀，热巴，昨天看到你过来跟张维威请假的时候，我还以为我没睡醒呢。你说你是在医院遇到峰峰的，那他当时孤单一人挂水是不是好辛苦，还有你为什么要去医院啊？你哪儿不舒服吗？”  
迪丽热巴拉过杨幂的手，按在双掌间揉了揉说，“幂幂，我没事。”她有点不好意思地对戴子翔笑了，“我不知道李易峰在医院里遇到了什么，因为我根本没有去医院呀。”  
“什、什么！”杨幂反握住迪丽热巴的手，不敢置信地问，“你都没有遇到峰峰，为什么要给他请假？”  
戴子翔也不能理解，他一脸受过重击的表情，“这李易峰的魅力都大成这样了，连面都没见过的女孩子都愿意给他请假……”  
“哎、你们误会啦！不是这个意思啊……”迪丽热巴慌忙摇摇手，“我都还没有李易峰的微信呢，怎么可能让我给他请假呢？”  
“那怎么回事？”杨幂狐疑的问，语气像在怀疑之水里腌了半年。  
饶是迪丽热巴见惯了大场面，处变不惊，看到两张求知欲旺盛的面孔几乎要贴到她脸上，也不得不软下声音解释。  
“是朋友给我打电话，让我给他请的。”迪丽热巴歪头想了想，这样说，“昨天早上我刚到公司就接到了电话，说是他遇到一个KEN的职员发烧了，我一听描述长相就觉得很契合幂幂给我看过的李易峰照片，我当时想再过15分钟公司打卡就结束了，与其先记旷工再记请假，不如不要留下旷工这个记录，所以直接过来和张维威打招呼，没来得及通知你们。”  
杨幂了解的点点头，然后发现了问题的关键，“你那朋友男的女的，人好不好，长得漂亮吗？会不会她因为帮了峰峰这个忙，峰峰就喜欢她？等下，那这样的话为什么峰峰不自己打电话，他不喜欢麻烦别人的啊。”  
迪丽热巴鼓起包子脸，轻轻捶了杨幂肩膀一下，“我朋友是男的啦！直男！人很好，长的也很帅的！再说手机没电是常有的事，你不要乱想。”  
杨幂按住迪丽热巴放在她肩膀上的手说，“嘿嘿，我只是提出个可能而已啦。”她对着迪丽热巴吐了吐舌头，“不过我以为峰峰是去看球赛的，没想到居然会发烧。他先前和我说自己有点不舒服，可能是感冒前兆，我还教他用这个理由请假，原来是真的，早知道就陪在他身边了。”  
迪丽热巴笑得眉眼弯弯，长睫毛忽闪忽闪，“不怪你呀，病毒来势汹汹的，谁能料到呢？一杯酒、一阵风可能都是诱发的原因呀。再说李易峰现在看起来没事了，也完美请到假了，球赛可以之后看嘛。”  
杨幂和迪丽热巴亲热地交缠着手，相视而笑。  
“等下……听了你们的对话，我觉得有点奇怪……三白眼生病挂水遇到了谁我不知道，但他肯定看了昨天的球赛啊。”戴子翔托着下巴皱眉思考，“今天来上班的时候，我在电梯里碰到他，就问他‘霆’的券用掉了没，他说用掉了，既然用掉了，自然是去过‘霆’，还点单了。那既然去过了，肯定看过球赛，就算之后再去的医院，也是看过球了。但我有个问题，看完球那得凌晨三四点吧，热巴姐你朋友哪里来的闲心这个时候去医院啊，难不成也发烧看急诊？”  
“不不不，怪我没说清楚，”迪丽热巴说，“朋友说是在门口看到……咦……”  
看到迪丽热巴露出若有所思的表情，杨幂急急忙忙的问，“怎么了？有什么不对吗？”  
迪丽热巴咬着下唇，瞥了杨幂一眼，点点头，“这么一说是好奇怪，我朋友基本要是去‘霆’就会待到白天，如果李易峰看完球出门才觉得不舒服，门外那么多人，怎么都不会是我朋友看到的呀。”  
“唔，这么说来我也是。昨天不知道峰峰在哪家医院，打他电话也不接，我晚上就直接去了峰峰家，”杨幂无视了身边戴子翔一秒跳起来的反应和“好幂幂你昨天明明和我说你晚上要去看你姨妈才不和我一起吃饭的你又骗我”的抱怨，面不改色地继续阐述，“结果没有人，我等了两个小时，站得脚都酸了，后来只好把东西挂在他家门口把手上回家，我本来想是不是挂了一夜水，今早回的家，但我今天问峰峰我买的东西好吃吗？他一脸迷惑，好像都不知道我去过。我看峰峰今天衣料笔挺，一看就是高级货。”  
“所以说，有情况。”  
杨幂打了个响指，把勺子插在沙拉里，再一次笃定地对迪丽热巴说。  
-  
“有没有什么情况吖，身体还好吗:P”  
看到手机屏幕跳出这么一条消息，李易峰放下水杯，单手解了锁，“好的不得了，你呢？你在干吗？”  
“我在和我弟探讨人生，他今天早上，居然因为看到了一个喜欢的女孩子走过就追出去了，完全抛下店里的事TTTTTTTTTTT”  
李易峰笑了笑，飞快地回复，“你怎么知道的，今天早上还看到你似醒非醒的。”  
“送完你之后有熟客call我，我过去一看，原来是我弟把人家姑娘拦下来，硬要送她免单券，真是不知道说他说他什么好:(”  
李易峰偷偷瞄了眼对面的杨幂，发现她正趴在桌子上不知道写什么，他收回视线专注于眼前的屏幕，拇指上下翻飞，“霆哥你也一样啊，昨天送我免单券来着。”  
那边秒回，“送了就要用的！唔要唔好意思:)”  
李易峰看着句尾那个笑脸也跟着勾起唇角，笑着笑着就不禁回想起昨天。  
-  
昨天，阳光散射烂漫，天气晴好。  
一片璀璨金光中，他不好意思的挠挠头，“把我弄回来还帮我请假……真是麻烦了。”  
陈伟霆正吃着意面，听到李易峰如此郑重其事的语气，下意识咬断面条抬头，“你本来就有点感冒，我还推销你酒饮，Ignoring your situation,It’s my fault.呢D系我应该做噶。”  
“没关系，我自己控制不住，看到啤酒就想喝。”李易峰从裤子口袋里摸出钱包，边打开边说，“虽然今天吃喝住都在霆哥家，已经欠下很多恩情，但酒钱还没付，让我先还上吧。”  
陈伟霆按住李易峰的手，有点失语，“峰峰，你这样让我觉得我这里像酒店，pay and stay，万事账目盘清，没有人情味。”陈伟霆真诚地说，“我说了，你的发烧有我一部分原因。你在‘霆’的花销应算我。”  
“这是两码事，”李易峰很坚持，“你一定要收。”  
怎么会有这么倔强的男孩纸啊，不要他付钱也不开心，陈伟霆无奈地想，说实话他根本不记得一共喝了多少，想收钱也无从收起，正当他暗自苦恼的时候，他看见李易峰钱夹里露出冰山一角的免单券，眼疾手快的一夹，陈伟霆笑嘻嘻的对李易峰说，“这是我家的免单券，这位先生，你昨天的账目全清啦。”  
“这怎么能算！”李易峰伸手去够，但他比陈伟霆矮一公分，就是这么一公分，划分出了天堑和鸿沟的距离，他挫败地捂着脸，“哪有一张抵用券能抵掉酒水费、医药费、清洗费啊！”  
陈伟霆得意地笑起来，“我是老板啊，阿霆老板说能抵就能抵，小朋友不要挣扎啦！”他走过去搂住李易峰的脖子，“以后带朋友常来光顾就行了，给我拉个业绩，转你回扣啊~”  
“老板你这么好，‘霆’还能盈利吗？”李易峰掰着陈伟霆的手努力了一会儿，发现无法挣脱就破罐破摔。  
“欸，可以的啊，”陈伟霆另一只手掰着手指算起来，“人流本来就不是问题，世界杯期间就更多……”像突然想到什么，他放开李易峰的脖子，随手从桌边抽出一支笔开始在手上那张免单券上涂涂画画，大功告成后他把那张券重新递给李易峰。  
“这是？”  
“终身免单券啊。”陈伟霆自豪的抱胸介绍作用，“只要‘霆’盈利一天，你过来就免单。”他想了想又补充，“带朋友来也可以。”  
李易峰的表情简直不是惊喜而是惊恐了。  
陈伟霆笑着把他拉到椅子上坐下，“有人质疑我的赚钱能力，我当然要证明给他看。你不要推辞，我觉得我们很谈得来，我想交你这个朋友。”  
“我会过来的，霆哥你把它收回去，大家赚钱都不容易，我不想贪你便宜。”李易峰垂死挣扎，他没有料到这样一个普普通通的场景里，竟让他感受到了久违的学生气的紧张。  
“是兄弟就爽快点啦，最多你实在过意不去，就周末有空帮我看下场子，给天宇减轻点负担。”陈伟霆说。  
“……好吧。”拗不过一个说一不二的人，李易峰终于点点头，他认真地看进陈伟霆的眼里，“霆哥你微信号多少，我要来就给你发微信。”  
“平时也可以来！”陈伟霆蓐了一把自己的头发，摇摇手机，“我来加你吧，时常联系。”  
李易峰轻轻地恩了一句，看着手机页面上跳出来的新消息，在“waiting请求添加你为好友，确认？”的二进制列表里，他拇指一划选择了Yes。  
“哎，峰峰，你今晚回家会不会看墨西哥和喀麦隆的比赛吖。”陈伟霆想起这件事。  
“会啊，反正一点多就结束，也不会太累，我回家只是去换身衣服。”  
“那你不留下一起看吗？”似乎对自己的脱口而出不好意思，陈伟霆眨眨眼睛，“因为在家我也是一个人，看球有点寂寞，嗯，明天我可以送你去上班，白衬衫西装裤我这里也有好多没有穿过的，我看你身材和我差不多。如果你不是特别需要回去的话，不如我们做个伴？”  
陈伟霆瞥了眼李易峰，飞快的解释道，“恩，不同意也没事啦，我马上送你回去。”  
李易峰看到陈伟霆眼睛里亮晶晶的期待。  
拒绝的话就在舌尖的爆破点，但他迟疑了下。  
“好啊。”  
最后他听见自己这么说。

07.  
“到底好不好？给句准话！”杨幂五指睁开在李易峰眼前晃了晃，看到后者依旧一副无动于衷的表情，翻了个白眼准备走开，“服了你了，这样都能走神。”  
“……你说什么，我没听清。”魂魄终于归体，李易峰下意识拉住杨幂的衣服。  
“我是问你下班后有没有约，”杨幂瞥了眼被拉皱的衣服，耸了下肩膀，“正好‘新月镰’的香味数据收集好了，项目告一段落，我们打算去酒吧庆祝一下，今晚不是澳大利亚对西班牙吗？你来不来？”  
李易峰皱眉，“来不来……去哪家？”  
“应该是‘霆’吧，戴子翔挑的，气氛比较好。”杨幂推开李易峰桌子上的档案，坐了上去，歪头想了想，她这样回答。  
脑里一瞬间闪过陈伟霆的脸，李易峰点点头，“哦，那带我一个。”  
神秘一笑，杨幂凑上去盯着李易峰猛瞧。  
“干嘛？”被盯得浑身不自在的李易峰抖了抖，不自觉得向后坐了坐，他无语地看着杨幂说，“还有事？”  
“没事就不能来看你？”杨幂侧刮了下鼻子，洋洋得意，“上几次都被你逃掉了……今天23号了，上次生病事件都过去十天了吧，你这呆瓜还不愿意告诉我女朋友的事，是不是不够意思？”  
“哪里有女朋友。”李易峰更加无奈，心想这是什么新的整蛊方法，“简直无中生有。”  
“还骗我，”杨幂眼睛一转，计上心头，她笑眯眯地弯下腰问李易峰，“干嘛生气？有什么好藏着掖着的，是不是她胸没我大？”杨幂自豪地挺了挺39D，一派自得，“没我大又不是什么坏事，说出来我不介意的啦哈哈哈哈。”  
“……”翻了个白眼，李易峰直接把杨幂掼下地，在对方着急的“你干嘛？”声中，他找到空调板，对着门边的主机就是滴滴两下。  
“比起39D，我觉得空调比较实惠。”拿着遥控器晃了晃，李易峰凉凉地回答。  
狰狞表情只有一秒，杨幂拍拍手，直起腰杆，“哼，不逗你了，不过你家离得比较远，今晚方便回家吗？”  
“你们还记得我回家远啊……”不知在手机上按了句什么，摁灭屏幕的时候，李易峰抬头苦笑。  
-  
“玉山站今明两天停运，看到你发我微信说今晚要来玩，我还吓了一跳，想地铁停运你怎么来。”前方的交通信号从黄灯跳到红灯，陈伟霆减缓车速，转头对李易峰笑了笑。  
李易峰也很无奈，“平时没觉得出行有多便捷，可一旦失去了地铁，真是寸步难行。……麻烦霆哥来接我，不好意思。”  
“不会啊，之前几场球都正好顺路，今天算起来还是峰峰第一次让我帮忙接啦。”双手交叉搁在方向盘上，陈伟霆看着后视镜里映出的一连车辆，想到个问题，“怎么不买车？……怕限号？”  
“觉得麻烦，保养、油费、停车，对我现在来说，弊比利大多了。”盯着倒计时板上红字跳跃减少，李易峰随意的说。  
“好狡猾的说法。”陈伟霆眨眨眼睛，“这样想带女孩子出去玩都不行了。”  
“其实无所谓的，”李易峰耸耸肩，“虽然不谈恋爱会死……但是现在还真没有想谈的对象。”岔开话题，他指着内后视镜上面悬挂的猴子玩偶说，“这是什么？”  
此时红灯转绿，车行开始流动，陈伟霆瞥了一眼随即看向前方，“就是保平安的玩偶吖。”  
“可是一般不是直接挂平安符什么的，还有人直接挂chairman毛的画像，你挂的是猴子玩偶？”李易峰无力地说。  
“有什么关系？人生在世，皆有定数。活的对得起天，对得起地，对得起自己就好啦。”没有回头，陈伟霆说。  
华灯连绵，橙黄的灯影影绰绰地照进来，光线旋转折射，李易峰听了一愣，有点羞赧，“我没有笑你的意思，我就觉得你蛮有童心的。”  
“我知我知！刚刚只是有感而发而已。”陈伟霆拍了下方向盘大笑，看进李易峰的眼里的同时，眉目又收敛起来，他弯弯唇角，神色温和，“从前我总觉得事事只要有心就能成功，后来渐渐发现——那句话怎么说来着？‘手中虽然执剑，还需天意成全’。有些事光有心不行的，真要看命运如何行止……不过这又是另外一个故事了，多说无益。”  
“霆哥……看起来有不少故事啊。”  
“人人都有故事的嘛。”  
“这些我不是很懂，不过你如果想倾诉，我有时间。”  
“现在是周二的三点一刻了，今晨你不用上班？”陈伟霆瞥了眼电台报时，眯起眼打量前方黑暗的隧道，瞥了下后视镜，拉下手刹。  
“漂亮话我也不说，霆哥我们认识十多天，你帮我很多，又是同队球迷。要我做什么伟大的事我反正做不到，但你心情不爽而眼下身边无人，陪你说会话，我还是可以的。”李易峰笑了，“至于上班，只要我能在打卡之前回去就OK。”  
他调整了下坐姿，摆出一副认真聆听的架势。而另一人却像是有很多很多时间与他相持一样，只是看着他不说话，空间沉寂。  
“不是吧，看过七八场球的情谊呢，霆哥你现在才和我说我们并不是朋友，我很尴尬。”李易峰打趣道。  
“我们当然是朋友，”陈伟霆条件反射地回答，被对方轻而易举的打开话匣，他笑了，“只是我的故事好无聊，又长又臭……这样都愿意听？”回过神来，他单手撑着额头道。  
“老奶奶的裹脚布我都听啊，你不开心就讲嘛。”李易峰耸耸肩，为了表示诚意还关掉了手机，“你看，”他说，眼里有暖黄的向日葵影子摇曳，“唯一的联系也切断了，保证不外传。信我。”  
重新发动起车，陈伟霆按下遥窗，轻轻地靠在窗口，“你听完就会觉得时间浪费得值得。”  
“你讲我听这种事，从来都没有值不值得，只有愿不愿意，我心甘情愿当听众，求霆哥给个机会。”李易峰朝窗外看，树木携手建筑飞速向后倒退，他笑了笑转过脸，鼓起勇气搭上陈伟霆的肩膀。  
陈伟霆扫了一眼肩膀上的手，牵扯唇角笑了笑，“……我收到了前度的喜帖，昨天。”  
这是个清浅到几乎没有的笑，陈伟霆的日常是咧嘴笑出一口大白牙，李易峰回忆了一下，他对这种笑的印象还停留在自己上次对镜子练习笑容的时候。那是非常遥远的日子，明明已经记不起具体日期，却清晰地认为这样牵强附会的笑不如没有。但不知为何，陈伟霆露出这样的笑容的时候，他却觉得对方笑得密集有温度，像是有无数事情要与你说，最后只够用笑来宣泄。  
“你不要误会，我并不是依旧喜欢她，只是感觉很奇妙，毕竟真心在一起过，还差一点就结婚了。”陈伟霆伸手从前面的盒子拿出一份喜帖，递给李易峰，“这份喜帖，是她昨日来酒吧亲自给我的，大庭广众她向来不喜，也不愿我整日流连夜店，很少来这里找我，今次我看她眉眼，已无半点爱过的痕迹，如同老友。于是我打趣，‘送喜帖要新娘子亲自来也太给面子’，结果她说，‘唯你一人我想亲自送。’她说完未置一词就走了，仿若完成一场祭奠。我却觉得空空落落。”  
“我不知道怎么形容，就是突然心里很闷，什么话都说不出来。”陈伟霆看向李易峰，轻声问他，“峰峰你懂吗，就是那种十分沮丧的感觉，像是被否定了。但我确实，自认为没有被否定的理由。”  
李易峰边听边打开喜帖，里面是规规矩矩的粉色页面，印刷字体，照片也是千篇一律的过分磨皮，似乎所有人的请帖照都是一模一样的笑容，如同机器上的量产玩具。  
他合上喜帖，望着窗外岔开话题，“我也有个朋友。一直说我长得像她的救命恩人，一路追着我。她是个很可爱的女孩子，可是我怎么也记不得她，也不记得她说的‘红叶湖’是个什么东西，好言好语说过她，也严词拒绝过她，就是这样的一个女孩儿，前些天来找我，依旧带了自己做的饭，可我发现，不再是里面会切章鱼香肠或者爱心鱿鱼圈这样的饭了，就是很普通的家常饭。”李易峰羞涩地咬唇笑了笑，“说也好笑，我当时第一反应是，我是不是变得不那么帅了啊，这饭和以前的画风不一样，没等我纠结完，这个女孩子就告诉我，原来她谈恋爱啦，是个对她很好但是很啰嗦的呆瓜，爱心便当她要做给男朋友吃。”  
李易峰对陈伟霆说，“你看，我的反应也是失落，当知道一个爱慕者不在的时候，就是会很失落啊，”他撑着下巴自我检讨，“不过自此我就好了，感觉有些事经历过就行了，”看向陈伟霆，李易峰认真地说，“霆哥你以前一定没有遇到过像你前任这样，让你刻骨铭心的人，所以有点不平很正常……男人嘛！”  
对话到这里停止一会，陈伟霆张张嘴，的确想要说些什么，但是话到临头似乎忘记了，最后只好摸摸头扯了新话题，“没交往过，怎么就凭空生出失恋的感觉？”  
“没吃过臭豆腐，怎么就不能凭空想象出它的臭味？”李易峰反驳。  
陈伟霆一愣，像是被这个反驳点醒了，他反复推敲了会自己的心理，也觉得和李易峰说的“再一次失恋”差不多，真是当局者迷，的确是他放弃人家，事到临头却不愿看见前度与他人结婚，这也许是所有男人的通病。  
索性他阔达，有了骨架，想通各种关节就变得再容易不过，陈伟霆摇头释然一笑，仿佛为之前自己的纠结感到毫无道理，“我真是……这么简单的问题……到底为什么想不通吖。”话锋一转，陈伟霆看向李易峰，“峰峰你之前说我心情不阳光？怎么看出来的？”  
“我聪明咯，智商碾压。”李易峰在他神游天际的时候鼓捣起广播，听到他问话抬起头也笑出一口白牙，“快来弄下广播，现在都快五点了，反正也睡不了了，还不如听听广播！喀麦隆和巴西半场都要结束了。”  
电流吵杂不已，陈伟霆弯下腰鼓捣了一会，还是没有清晰的实况，他叹了口气准备向李易峰播报这个悲惨事件，才发现对方已经重新开机刷起了微薄，看起了另类直播。  
“这才安慰我三秒钟啊峰峰兄弟……”陈伟霆喷笑，心情却意外明朗起来。其实一开始他就知道自己不需要悲悲切切的拥抱啊道歉啊之类虚无缥缈的东西，只需要一个他喜欢的听众能够认真听他表述完就行了。说到底他又不是什么少女水晶玻璃心，含在嘴里怕化，二次失恋于他而言也不过睡一觉就走的过客。天边已有亮色，陈伟霆思索了下，然后说“现在回去估计也睡不了多久，干脆就睡车里吧，你还能多睡会，到KEN只要10分钟，我这里有漱口水和吃的，你说好不好？”  
“听霆哥的。”李易峰眼睛晶晶亮地转过头，“内马尔又进球了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！梅开二度！”  
“真的真的真的啊！”认真过日子的陈伟霆瞬间破功，兴奋地伏在李易峰身上，“给我看看！有没有动图啊？多少时间踢进的？现在阵型是什么样的！哎呀这里怎么不能听广播！……这微薄发得不清不楚的谁乌龙啊！！！！！！”  
-  
“继上一次在霆哥家过夜，这次是要在车里过夜了哦？”李易峰错过身看陈伟霆，后者正忙着帮前者还有自己降下靠背，已经天亮，小半个太阳射出霞光。  
陈伟霆也是一脸担忧，“是啊，怎么办，连床都睡不了了，感觉下次我们可能会睡在野外。”  
“还会被蚊虫叮咬。”李易峰一锤定音。  
“不要啊，会痒还有肿！”陈伟霆笑着推了李易峰环抱的手一把，顺便把手上的毛毯递过去，“干嘛总讲bad egg，想点开心的事，睡在野外也没什么不好，整个大地都是床吖！”  
“大地当床是要把云当被子的节奏啊，”李易峰吐槽，抬手抖了抖毛毯，看到陈伟霆举着一件外套，他不禁问道，“霆哥……盖这个睡？”  
“对吖，这件外套是我新买哒，好看吗？”陈伟霆把外套展开搭在自己肩上。  
“……”李易峰无言地看着他，无言的把毯子递了过去。  
“这是给你盖的呀，你病刚好不要又病啦。”陈伟霆看着面前的毯子，不打算接。  
李易峰执拗的举着，“我不盖可能要生病，你不盖肯定要生病，你比我瘦，还有心伤。”  
“没有心伤了！刚刚你不是愈合了它吗！”哭笑不得，陈伟霆说，“峰峰我现在发现你嘴巴有点毒耶。”  
对这个评价充耳不闻，李易峰抖抖毯子说，“其实这个毯子好大，不如一人一半吧。”  
最后两个人都笼罩在毯子里，已经是25分钟后的事了，李易峰打了个哈欠，口中模糊不清的喃喃自语，似乎是即将陷入成眠的状态，陈伟霆看他嘴巴嘚吧嘚吧不停，好奇的凑过去，听到第一句就被震了一下，“霆哥你这么瘦，不盖被子真不行的我说，痛苦的事，重新开始就好了，不要露出那样难过的表情啊……”李易峰毫无所觉地扭了扭，睡姿乱七八糟。陈伟霆看着对方的侧脸和扭成麻花的腰身，艰难的承认自己可能或许大概是脸红了。  
摆脱失意迎接新恋情这件事，就像是原子弹轰炸过的田野，从劫后余生获救到毫无芥蒂重生的距离有多远。全看你怎么做了。

08.  
“怎么又有这么多工作要做？还能不能好好玩耍了？”戴子翔把文件摊开了一整章桌子，越看越觉得这是即将掩埋自己的茔墓，哀嚎一声趴在桌上，“张维威丧尽天良！自己下班快活，却留劳苦大众在这受尽剥削！”他偷偷瞥了一眼正在耐心上传数据的李易峰，怎么看那张木头脸怎么嘲讽，更是觉得前途一片昏暗，心下愤愤，“留我一人对着根木头，无语凝噎，更与谁人说？ ”  
“你要说什么？”李易峰的数据输入告一段落，他摘下耳机，一推桌子，椅子四腿下的滑轮打转，向后滑行了一段。扫了眼戴子翔一片狼藉的桌面，他迟疑地开口，“你终于还是忍不住发癫啦？”  
“你才发癫，会不会说话！”戴子翔气得直按键盘，把自己刚输好不久的数据全删了，李易峰看在眼里，识趣的没接茬，换了一个话题，“今天正好轮到我们两个啊，而且营销部和人事部一个人都没走，全在加班，你有什么不满？”  
“木头懂什么，”戴子翔忧郁地撑脸，语气是九十八分的不爽，“今天是我和幂幂的一周年纪念日，我想了一个月罗曼蒂克的事，自认今天是体现我风流倜傥一面的最佳日子，行程表也已经巨细靡遗地完成，结果被加班毁了，你让我怎么爱这个残酷的世界？”  
李易峰翻了个白眼，手勾着写字台把转椅拉近电脑，他说，“你们都一周年了我怎么不知道，你明明还没追到幂幂好呗。”  
戴子翔随手团了个废纸扔过去，李易峰为这幼稚的报复手段扶额，做了个远射的姿势，把纸团以一个抛弧线扔进纸篓的同时，他听见前者不甘心地辩解，“虽然现在还不是，但将来，绝对是。无论如何，今天是我和幂幂认识一周年，不管加班到多久，我一定给她惊喜。”  
李易峰半空中的投掷动作一顿，伸回手，他无奈地对戴子翔说，“行啦，拿来吧。”  
戴子翔嘿嘿一笑，装傻，“什么呀。”  
“别装啦，你说这些不就是想告诉我你归心似箭？所以报表拿来吧，我帮你做。”李易峰揉着额头，有点倦怠地说，“快点给我拿过来，趁我没改变主意。”  
啪的一声文件落在他的桌上，李易峰顺着按在封面的手一路看上去，戴子翔搓搓手，笑着说，“没想到你这个木头脸人还不错嘛，要不是我俩是情敌，说不定还能做朋友。”这个人单方面把他当情敌已经是根深蒂固的陈旧思想，根本像是潜伏在皮质里的真菌，是连999皮炎平的白色小战队都无法祛除的深处，李易峰叹了口气，挡开他的手，翻看起资料。  
而戴子翔因为自己的任务提早得到了解决，整个人精神面貌为之一振。他掐指一算，离赴约时间还早，倒不如套出点八卦回去让杨幂夸夸。乐滋滋的他眼珠咕噜一转，望着李易峰头顶的发旋就发问，“哎，木头，你最近这么好说话，是不是找到女朋友啦。”看到李易峰突然停了动作，戴子翔更来劲，他搬来张椅子坐在李易峰旁边，用肩拱了拱前者，笑开了花，“哎呀，别介呀，你和我说说，你喜欢什么样的女孩子？不会和你一样是张冰块脸把？那夏天你家连空调都不用装了，自带冷气，这个好。”  
李易峰忍无可忍地盖上资料，瞪了张口就来的戴子翔一眼，“我没有女朋友！”顿了顿，他有些泄气，“到底是从哪里传出来的？”  
戴子翔比他还惊讶，“没有？怎么可能？没有你天天下班跑路和玩命似的，好像有人等你一样。”  
“真的有人等我啊，”李易峰也莫名其妙，“我和人约好了时间吃饭看球。KEN下班都要五点了，我晚点吃不要紧，总不能一直让人家饿着肚子吧。”  
“这你还不满足？？？”戴子翔越听越生气，感觉FFF团的骄傲受到了侮辱，他站起来，眼神似要喷出火焰，“都找到能陪你看球赛的真爱了，还炫耀？信不信我烧死你？知道我求幂幂陪我看球要吃掉多少烤虫子吗？……下班等你！还陪吃饭！陪看球！说！哪家的姑娘！我要跑去告诉她，你李易峰平时有多木头脸，配不上她！”  
李易峰看着电脑屏幕一动不动，任其发疯，最后淡淡地说，“指示代词用错了，是个男的。”  
“……原来是个男的，”鼓足的气一下子被戳穿，戴子翔撇着嘴重新坐下，依旧愤懑，“他怎么这么闲，天天陪你看球，没有女朋友哦。”  
“分啦。”李易峰说。  
“喔不好意思……”条件反射地道歉，戴子翔回过神来自言自语，“那他也不正常，天天陪看球，肯定是个伤心人……我好多次叫应昊茗陪我看球，他都叫我滚边去。”戴子翔自怨自艾的摸摸脸，哭倒在椅背上，“什么啦，真的是颜值的问题吗？”  
“你病发够了没，”李易峰把多余的资料立起来抖抖，粗暴地按进戴子翔的怀里，“发完了就走，要是还不想走，这些数据你就自己去输，我要去吃饭了。”  
“走的走的！”戴子翔跳起来，跑回自己办公区整理起来，他拿了车钥匙，和李易峰打了声招呼，就边甩钥匙边走向门口。刷开工作区的大门的一刹那，戴子翔鬼使神差地回头看了眼李易峰。层面空旷沉寂，墨色绵延，窗外有闪亮霓虹，色彩纷呈，整个办公室只有李易峰一个人的位置开着灯，一灯如豆，他安静地坐在那里，像座雕塑。  
一种巨大的情怀蓦地击中了戴子翔，身体完全没有给大脑思考时间，他转身扒着玻璃问，“哎，李易峰，你有什么要吃的，我给你买！”看到对方不解看过来的眼神，他结结巴巴地接上，“你不要以为我把你当朋友了……因为幂幂是我女朋友，她和你好我才和你好的……”辩解的音色减弱，戴子翔恼羞成怒，“给句话，吃不吃！是不是男人啊？”  
李易峰觉得自己很难理解戴子翔的思维，跳跃式的发言从问他想不想吃饭到质疑他的性别，思维弧度之大让他愣神，但他多少知道戴子翔的这一吼是出自于好意，于是他摇摇头，唇角勾起弧度，眼睛发亮，“你急着见幂幂，这次欠着，快走吧。”  
“这次是真心怕你饿，想给你买点东西的，不识趣，饿死算了。”戴子翔对着手指腹诽着就笑了出来，“装什么伟大，只知道对别人好的笨蛋李易峰。”  
听着戴子翔的脚步声渐远，李易峰揉揉眼睛，他的眼睛不好，长时间对着电脑就容易干涩发红。他又摸了摸肚子，今天午饭吃得也不多，刚刚还不觉得，戴子翔一问饿不饿，就真的胃中空虚起来，认命的点开必胜客的宅急送，随意点了下餐就点了提交，李易峰翻了翻戴子翔那份资料，加上他自己的加班任务，感觉如果能够凌晨回去已足够谢天谢地。  
手机震动打断了他的思考，他拉开页面，“霆”的老板的讯息一如既往的充满着各种奇怪的用语和表情符号。  
“今日开OT，你食咗饭未：P”  
“还没，刚点了外卖。”  
“唔系两人OT吗，下楼食啦，堂食好味XD”  
“他有事先走了呀，现在是一个人加班中。”  
发完这条信息，李易峰盖着把手机放到一边，深呼一口气，专心致志地做起数据表。  
不知过了多久，电话响了，他夹着手机，抽起椅背的外套就往外走。李易峰对着电梯里的镜子整理了下自己的鬓角，伴随叮的一声走出电梯。他推开门，夜风携着披萨味汹涌而至，李易峰吓了一跳。  
“你怎么来啦？”  
靠着车的陈伟霆直起身，托着披萨走过来，却没有把盒子递给李易峰，反而把一摞饭盒垒起来的纸袋塞进李易峰手里。  
“今天我多做了饭，装了一半给你带来，”陈伟霆絮絮叨叨地说，“我看最近食品安全很嚣张哦，吃外食都害怕，你也注意点啦！老是点外食对身体不好……”  
李易峰打断他，“你怎么来啦？外卖小哥呢？”  
陈伟霆摸摸头笑得很甜，“他走了吖，我过来的时候他正好准备打电话，我就说你是不是给李先生送的外卖吖，他说是的，我说那我来拿，他就这么给我了……我看他车上还有很多，估计要送很多家呢。”  
面对这个透着一股自豪的年轻人，李易峰思考了下还是不知道应该用什么表情回应，他挫败又有点开心地说，“你要不要上来看看……？”仿佛怕对方拒绝，他的视线在两份饭之间游弋，又补了一句，“我一个人吃不完，一起吃？”  
“好吖。”陈伟霆点点头，“我还能帮你做点事，你可以早点回家。”  
李易峰脚步不停，没把帮忙这回事放心上，走进电梯他笑起来，“一起吃完就是帮忙啦。”  
陈伟霆后脚踏入电梯刚想回话就瞥见李易峰在用手背擦眼睛，他关心地问，“你怎么啦，眼睛不舒服吗？”李易峰眨了眨眼睛，感觉视线有一瞬间的模糊，好像隐形眼镜都要掉出来了。他摇头，“没事没事。”。  
“可你眼睛好红？真的不要紧吗？”陈伟霆像发现新大陆一样跳了起来，他移动起来想看清对方眼睛的情况，电梯角落本就小，陈伟霆稍挪之下，就把他与李易峰的位移距离迅速缩小到面贴面，呼出的气吹上后者的鼻梁，李易峰抖了抖。  
“就是眼睛容易干，小事，”李易峰顿了顿，像在思考要说些什么，最后偏过头憋出一句，“那啥，霆哥你靠太近了。”  
“哦，我有干眼症，都是要去医院的，”陈伟霆没多想，向后退了一步，“你这个要怎么治？眼药水？”  
“闭眼睛休息休息，一会就好了。”李易峰笑笑，闭着眼睛朝向陈伟霆说。  
大约过了有30秒，没人说话的密闭空间里沉默蔓延，像是再也忍受不了这样的气氛，陈伟霆小心翼翼地开口，“好点了吗？”  
李易峰模糊不清地回应，“唔，好点了，”为了强调说服力，他缓缓睁开眼睛，可脑神经传递过来的信号依旧干涩刺痛，异物感太浓重以至于他下意识的再次闭上眼睛。他没办法想得太深入，因为刚才睁眼一瞬看到的就是陈伟霆被吓到的面容。  
“这根本没好啊！还是和兔子一样红！”他听见陈伟霆焦急地说，“这样怎么加班呢，要不要去医院？”  
……太夸张了吧，这么多年都过来了，点点眼药水就好的事，还要去医院？  
觉得这位酒吧老板有点大惊小怪，李易峰放下手，打好腹稿准备谢绝他的好意，工作这么多，要看医生也是闲暇时间抽空去看，怎么可能用工时？李易峰笃定主意要认真对陈伟霆传播下工作美德，哪知再次艰难地睁眼，视线里就只剩下对方靠的极近的脸。  
……等等等等等等他什么时候靠这么近？浑浑噩噩接受陈伟霆鼻腔温热呼吸洗礼的同时，所有的说辞都被抛走，李易峰甚至没办法好好张嘴说话，从头顶到指尖都只能感受到冰封千里的战栗，后背刺痛，汗水刹那浮现。  
“真的好红啊……”让他芒刺在背的始作俑者还在喃喃自语。  
从不按剧本走的陈伟霆按住李易峰的上眼睑，然后轻轻轻轻地朝里吹了一口气，睫毛细密的全部扎在他的额上。唇息送进眼中，居然产生了并非源自外在的酥麻感，腿开始发软，全身细胞叫嚣沸腾。手臂垂在两侧，直接被这飞速发展的剧情弄混，李易峰居然连提起手推开的想法都没有。  
……什么啊，李易峰混沌地想，他们仰靠在乱七八糟的地点，做着乱七八糟的事，甚至可能被监控录下乱七八糟的东西，但是这一刻，似乎连上帝都能嗅到粉红的气息，天使全在歌唱，竖琴演奏乐曲。  
陈伟霆的鼻尖贴着李易峰的鼻尖，明明什么该发生的不该发生都没有发生，但不知为何两人都有点莫名气喘，他们暧昧而潮湿地对视了几秒，目光胶着，都在奋力制止自己盯住对方的嫣红唇瓣。这时电梯门开了，陈伟霆像是终于反应过来一样，率先后退一步，他张开手做出投降的动作，“sorry，我很尴尬……”他有点懊悔地扶额，“我刚刚……总之sorry。”  
李易峰抿着嘴没有说话，沉默地走出电梯，他揉揉眼睛，那里似乎还残留有刚刚吹气的热度，等了会看见陈伟霆还没有跟上来，他转身看向对方，陈伟霆靠在电梯扶手上，垂着头不知道在想些什么。挺了挺背，李易峰故作镇定地笑了，“干嘛留在那边？我办公室不在电梯里啦，”没有给陈伟霆闪烁其词的时间，他咳了一声，继而说，“……为什么尴尬？你这样说我才尴尬，”他调皮的眨了眨眼睛，“还要多谢霆哥仙气，我眼睛好多了。”  
他直视陈伟霆望过来的眼神，并努力站直让自己看起来可信一点，心跳狂飙突进超过120迈，全身都麻痹快要窒息……可是谁在乎？  
唯有站立的地点是真的，你是真的。

09.  
“你真的懂这个啊……”  
望着陈伟霆目标明确地打开软件输入数据，甚至能够熟练运用拖拽功能，省去反复输入值的过程，李易峰撑在电脑桌上无不崇拜地说，“懂这个软件的很少诶，霆哥你居然会！”  
手指不停，陈伟霆边移动鼠标边解释，“我是老板吖，财务报表有时候自己也会做做的吖！”  
瘫倒在一边的椅子上，李易峰长出一口气，他四肢大张，双眼无神地盯着天花板的吊灯，“说起来真想看球啊……”  
“今天不能看啦，”陈伟霆仔细地对着数字，间或抬头瞥他一眼，语重心长地说，“用眼过度变那么红，还想熬夜。”  
“四年一次，少看任何一场球都是遗憾，”李易峰说，“我眼睛一直这样的，有眼药水就不用担心。”  
“你自己唔担心，你爸B妈咪实会挂住，”陈伟霆看了看正要反驳的李易峰，福至心灵的立刻接了一句，“都算你话uncle、aunt唔会担心，咁我都会担心嘅。”  
“……霆哥我发现你很像一种生物耶。”李易峰把手垫在下巴下面，表情是福尔摩斯破案时惯有的专注。  
“老鸡乸咩，我细佬一路都咁话我。”陈伟霆看着他纠结的面孔笑了起来，“你做乜呢个表情？”  
“就觉得唯一的乐趣给你剥夺了啊！”李易峰抱着从杨幂那里顺来的抱枕，呆滞地看向前方，“为什么有人帮我做工作，我还是看不了球赛……”  
“嚯，Patients have no human rights,OK？Follow the directions that your doctor gives you.”陈伟霆敲下第一份文件的最后一个单词，咧开一口大白牙的同时这样说。  
被亮晃晃的牙闪到，李易峰讪讪地说，“我哪儿来的doctor？”  
“就是我咯！”陈伟霆两脚一踮，转椅就转到李易峰面前，映入眼帘的是完全没有拆封意思的饭菜和披萨盒，他叹笑一声，无奈地问，“干嘛不吃啦……”  
“因为我说过要等你一起吃啊，谁知道你一来就直接上手工作，比我还工作狂。”李易峰把抱枕放到一边，有点不好意思，“霆哥你好了没，先吃饭吧。……我真饿了。”  
“饿就吃，不要管我吖。”陈伟霆看到一盒盒往外掏东西的李易峰，感觉心像被划开了一道口子填上了棉花糖，“傻啲吗？”  
“两个人吃饭才有意思，而且你是来帮我的，我先吃真的很白眼狼。”有份汤类的食物是被陈伟霆放在保温壶里拿过来的，不小心摸到壶耳被烫到，李易峰捏了把耳垂，掀开盖子的时候眼睛都直了，“哇……”他不敢置信地望着陈伟霆，“这些真的都是霆哥你做的？你会做成都菜！”  
大约是被香味冲昏了头脑，李易峰开心地拆了筷子，夹了几口冒菜就吃了起来，“真的不错诶，”他含糊的说，“好神奇！”  
陈伟霆笑得有一点点得意，他说，“我有专门去学哦！师傅教得好啦！”他也拆了筷子，从其他食盒里夹了回锅肉放进李易峰面前的塑料盖子上，眉梢尖尖都是止不住的笑意，“饿坏了也要慢点吃啊，不要急，都是你的！”  
李易峰噎了一下，额头挂三条黑线，“霆哥你演电影出身吧，台词太terrible了。”他继续往嘴里扒吃的，饭堵住口腔有点感慨，“来北京这么久，好像都没认真吃过几次家乡菜，”看到陈伟霆似乎想说些什么，李易峰摆摆手好容易咽下一口菜，“付出才会有回报，我懂，能在KEN上班我其实好高兴。”  
悄悄放下筷子，陈伟霆抱着臂注视着他，这是他第一次看到在KEN工作的李易峰，对方像模像样的穿起裁剪合身的西装，打着老气横秋的细条纹领带，刘海用摩丝喷上去，收起了巴西队服和耐克球鞋，看起来十足的职场人员。或许李易峰自己也没有发现，他下来拿披萨时候的表情，是与酒吧里截然不同的一成不变的面沉似水。他看起来完全像个精英，冷面冷心，并且不易被打动和取悦。对此，陈伟霆竟然升起一类微妙的同病相怜之感。  
他是KEN的少董，当然不仅仅是个酒吧小老板，他的父亲沉着果决，严明正义，他受这种教育长大，虽然在店里玩得很开，但内在不得不说是个再严谨不过的人。帮助李易峰制表的时候，天性使然，他查看了对方完成了一半的数据表格，惊讶的发现虽是还未整合的源数据，李易峰已经将它们分门别类放好，这无疑为下一步的整合工作起到了绝对便利作用，可是对他自身而言，费时费力，没有一点好处。  
看起来面瘫又冷漠，其实到处为人着想，熟悉了很可爱还点毒舌。  
陈伟霆很难想象一个人的身上有这么多矛盾的特质，但他想起公司早会上部门经理战战兢兢看着他的目光和马天宇习惯性叫他傻白甜的称呼，突然觉得天蝎座的自己好像也没有说人家有丝分裂的资本。  
“为什么突然愣住？”陈伟霆回过神来就看见一只手在眼前晃悠，李易峰抿嘴左脸旋出一个梨涡，“你也吃啦，上次我吃一碗七十八块的面把面汤都喝光了。”  
陈伟霆喷笑，他简直是慈祥地扶额摇头，“那个面很好吃吗？”他比划了一下，“值得你全部吃掉？”  
“非常一般，”李易峰放下筷子思考了几秒，随后认真地回答，“主要是太贵了，我强迫自己喝下去了。”  
“……”陈伟霆越听越觉得面前的人很神奇，感觉他再不做些什么，对方已快把自己的糗事抖落完，他微笑而体贴地又夹了块回锅肉放进李易峰的盖子上，致力于堵住对方的嘴，“吃。”  
俗话都说饱暖思淫欲，但李易峰一吃完就眼疾手快地坐上了自己的位置，打开数据库就开始噼里啪啦，他看着正在吃披萨的陈伟霆说，“霆哥帮我够多啦，接下来我自己做吧。”  
陈伟霆咽下一口芝心，疑惑地问，“真的不要帮忙，你不是还要帮同事做吗？”  
说道这个李易峰就有点悲从心来，“他的工作就是我的工作的后期，马上要季度会了，我和他的任务就是完成技术部季度报表，因为是要上陈董事长的，”他莫名惭愧的看向陈伟霆，“不是我推辞，实在是这事很重要，一点差错都不能出，我不敢假借他人。”  
“季度报表就你一个人做，这么痛苦？”陈伟霆不可思议，“我以为是大家参与，team spirit。”  
“当然是大家一起做，”李易峰有点惊讶，“任何事都离不开所有人的努力，生存就是自然界的支撑，只是她们整理好资料于我出汇总罢了。霆哥你只看到我很累，不知道前几天都是他们在加班。”他望着陈伟霆笑了笑，“如果我做季度报表就是痛苦，那有人还觉得活着就是痛苦。活着，有时虽然令人感到痛苦，然而美好之事，却唯有活着，才能经历。”  
陈伟霆眼神柔软下来，他点点头，“你看得很开。”两人沉默了会，陈伟霆瞥了眼手腕上的表，另起话头，“那还不错吧，KEN的工作。”  
“是啊，”李易峰顺溜的接口，“上司胖胖的很可爱，同事也比较友好，每天都很充实。”他扯过一支笔转了起来，“就是从没见过的董事长和少董，据说人也很nice。”  
“怎么个nice法？”  
李易峰歪头想了想，皱起眉头，“就是……八卦很多，我只是随便听听。”  
“我也只是想听听你心目中的他……他们啊。”  
“我知道的真的挺少的。像董事长很厉害，大家一面倒得夸好。”李易峰绞尽脑汁的想词语，还是失败了，“至于少董，那就莫衷一是了，光长的怎么样我就听了三个版本。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，什么是‘磨钟已事’啊？”陈伟霆get到了奇怪的点就忍不住魔性地笑起来。  
“就是大家对他的评价都不一样的意思。幂幂和我说少董长的超级帅，走在大街上会有星探凑上去问要不要进娱乐圈的那种，”李易峰撑着脸，拿笔在演算纸上写写画画，“可是我也曾被星探堵住问啊，当时我还回了句，‘不用，呵呵’。我觉得现在我周围的人都长的特别好看，特别霆哥，你要是走到街上肯定有人问你要不要做明星。”  
“我不觉得自己帅啊。”陈伟霆拿过另一支笔，顺着李易峰画过的痕迹走了一遍线条。  
“那你就是有病。”李易峰吐槽，毫无所觉地接着说，“这是第一个版本啦，还有人说少董很丑的，说的头头是道，什么杂志为什么都用董事长的照片不用少董的照片就是少董太丑了之类的，还有很多人信了——哎，霆哥你怎么了？”  
陈伟霆急忙擦掉划出桌面的线条，一遍状似无意地问，“那你相信这种传言吗？”  
“少董丑帅都和我没关系啊，”李易峰环起手靠到椅背上，耸耸肩，“反正我也没机会遇到少董，就当八卦听喽。”  
“不要这么说，说不定哪天你们就碰到了呢嘿嘿。你觉得少董是个什么样的人？”  
李易峰觉得很奇怪，陈伟霆在这个问题上简直发挥了打破砂锅问到底的美德传统，露出不问出个究竟不放过他的架势，眼神发亮地凝望着他，不明白这个问题的意义在哪里，他还是照实回答了，“他……应该也很厉害吧，虎父无犬子，不公开出现肯定有自己的原因，比如可能去学习了或者做自己想做的事。没有必要打扰他。”  
“少董他自己喜欢就好啦。”  
陈伟霆突然笑起来，他用铅笔没削过的那头轻轻抵在李易峰额头上，整个人倾过半张桌子，牙齿白的耀眼，“那你呢？是不是也是‘喜欢就好’？”  
电梯一幕眼看就要重演，觉得心脏这样反复飚上极点又down到谷底对身体伤害惨重，鸡皮疙瘩顺着细微的电流爬满全身，李易峰有点想把对方推开，但又架不住那人犯规的声音和脸。忍不住晕乎乎开口，逼急了就是一口火锅口味的四川成都话，“干啥子哦……啷个要和哥耍朋友？”  
说完他就想抽自己两个耳光。  
记得当年他初来北京，普通话不标准，走哪儿就一股稚气乡音。杨幂好几次和他说从他嘴里说出的成都话太软了，连骂人都黏糊糊，更别说一般对话软绵可捏，充满撒娇意味。为了工作和交谈顺利，他已经注意改正了，没想到还有漏网之鱼。  
陈伟霆直起身，疑惑的问，“什么是‘耍朋友’？”  
“……就是做好朋友的意思！”李易峰义正言辞的回答，表情正直，声音严肃。  
“哦！”陈伟霆开心的鼓起掌，觉得自己又学会了一个新词。其实是个走在时尚尖端的弄潮儿，并习惯于展示自己的学习能力的陈伟霆先生立刻活学活用，从上空朝李易峰伸出邀约的右手，他眼角含笑，温柔缱绻的不得了，“那峰峰你愿意和我耍朋友嘛？”  
怎么可能愿意？李易峰两眼一黑，但是面对着陈伟霆真挚的脸他又什么都说不出来，只能在心里祈祷这个善意的谎言永远不要被拆穿。因为当时不知道他是不是吃辣吃坏了，神经都放弃思考，居然轻轻嗯了一声，握住了陈伟霆的手。

10.  
“手上准头这么差就不要来搅合嘛。”杨幂用肩拱了下李易峰，努努嘴示意对面抱着臂的马天宇再送十只飞镖过来。  
现在是北京时间2014年6月28日，难产的季度报表挣扎在死线前完成，董事长两天后才抵达北京。多好的日子，六月即将远去，七月还未到来，大学生应付期末，高考生等待审判，就连胖墩墩的张维威也破天荒准许他们技术部准时下班。天时地利人和，还有什么比呼朋引伴去“霆”看高清转播更开心的事？真要说有，大概就是有人玩转盘游戏输的底朝天，连花销也一并承担了。  
到底是谁提议起转轮盘射飞镖这件事已经不可考，不过酒精上头的此刻谁说的都变得不再重要。李易峰无奈地看着沙发上杨幂和马天宇搂做一团，想来在来这家酒吧看世界杯的进程中，杨幂已经和马天宇结下了深厚的革命友谊，两个人凑在一起无事不谈，偏生都长的好看，让人看了赏心悦目，就算是正在联手指摘他射飞镖技术奇烂无比的此刻，也娇俏地好像在夸他似得。他瞥了一眼戴子翔，后者孤独的怨气几乎将要实体化，整个人的画风都不太对劲。叹了口气，李易峰望回墙上的转盘哭笑不得，杨幂想要射到的大青虫玩偶在四环左右，他射出了九环的白银手链反而无人问津。  
“哎，比赛快要开始了还讲讲讲。”李易峰走过去拎起杨幂的腿丢到一边，然后一屁股坐在杨马两人中间，衣冠楚楚面色沉静，正应了杜子美那句风雨不动安如山。  
“干嘛……哦。”大美女收了腿，刚才她一介女流硬是把三个男的喝趴下已经是超常发挥，此时舌头大了，神经都在麻痹，整了整姿势跪坐起来掐他脖子，杨幂表情凶神恶煞，“走开啦，我要和天宇说话。”  
“就是就是，”马天宇勾住李易峰的左手臂，“我要和好幂幂讲话。不要看你这个木头脸。”  
“你看见戴子翔那表情了吗，”李易峰在两面夹击下坐得稳当，朝戴子翔那里点了下头，转首对杨幂说，“他真心实意，偶尔你也回应一下。”  
“哼哼哼，就知道管人……你最有理！”话虽这么说，打了个饱嗝杨幂撇撇嘴还是安静地坐了下来，望着李易峰一脸不认同，她迷迷糊糊踹了他一脚，笑了，“那还不让开点，姐赶着去安慰伤心人。”  
目送杨幂飘走，李易峰转头挡开马天宇的手，认真地问，“你怎么在这，吧台咋办？”  
“有我哥啊，”马天宇撒手，卷着自己的一缕头发眨巴眼睛，“我好容易追到我妹子，恨不得留下一魂二魄陪她走东逛西，我哥觉得我最近也没心情看店，就打算自己来，毕竟七月到了，他马上该忙的店都来不了，到时候这些破事又全落在我身上，现在不压榨一下我怎么甘心？所以咯，他叫我玩的开心，我就要玩得尽兴，正好见你们来，我就过来了。”  
“那你也不能说不干就不干，让你哥一个做，那多累。”皱了皱眉，李易峰推开面前的酒瓶准备站起来，叮嘱一句，“你让杨幂少喝点，你自己也是，我去外面看看。”  
“哎你干嘛呢，”马天宇疑惑地攥住李易峰的手，从上至下打量，“以前我都一个人做的，也没见你这么积极给我分担啊，你又不是我嫂子，你着急我哥累不累干嘛。”  
李易峰被他一扯一话之下居然愣住了，马天宇这话说得好笑，可细细品味下却有别样意味，似乎真有什么事潜移默化地发生了。就像几秒前，马天宇一提是陈伟霆在代班，他就莫名联想到陈伟霆站在吧台后面笑脸盈盈，络绎不绝的女性或男性站在他周围，四周是芬芳酒味，低炮电音，如同摄影镜头里某些不可说的纸醉金迷。在这一切一切温和美好的想象里，陈伟霆歪头笑得缱绻，梨涡深邃，眼神动人。  
不是对你。  
他的手指猛得弹动一下，被突然插入的意识吓了一跳，连带着脑壳也有了嗡嗡的蜂鸣声。李易峰不是很明白自己怎么会联想到这个，大学时他曾读过弗洛伊德的书，那里将思想的形成归功于潜意识——可是，太荒谬了，对于一位认识时间不长，却意外谈得来的朋友，他居然已经到了保护欲独占欲膨胀的地步了？  
几乎要承认自己是在害怕了，冰凉的指尖违反冷热条例感受不到热度，李易峰匆匆甩开马天宇的手，也不顾对面杨幂炸雷一般的质问，“嘿峰峰你去哪儿呢，热巴她……！”道了声歉，他扭开门把就冲了出去。  
我这该不会是喜欢上了霆哥吧？  
卫生间的灯光打得暧昧不已，他甚至能够想起第一次见面他是如何难堪的倒在这里，浑身酒气还发着烧，又是如何难堪被赶来的陈伟霆拖上车的模样，镜子里的他对他扯出一个笑脸，表情僵硬像是已逝之人附着的面具。  
“不会吧……”  
李易峰难言的往自己脸上扑水，盯着自己湿淋淋的刘海觉得老天肯定给他开了个巨大的玩笑。  
“唔系啩?What happened?”再次抬头的时候，陈伟霆笑着的身形就出现在了镜子里，他走过来哥俩好似的扳住李易峰一边肩膀，还抖了抖，“天宇和我讲你突然冲出去了，吓人一跳，”他眉毛挑了挑，看向镜子里的李易峰有点担心，“还OK吗？”  
“没问题！”李易峰刚刚才想通自己可能喜欢陈伟霆的事，此刻陈伟霆的手搭在他肩膀上，掌心灼热透过薄薄的巴西队服几乎让将他烫伤，不留痕迹地从对方手下移开，李易峰努力笑着自然，“为什么一个两个都不在岗位上，谁来看店呐霆哥。”  
“你咯，霆哥就是来抓你去镇店的嚯。”陈伟霆把他当小孩子一样凑上去刮了下鼻子，然后率先走出卫生间说，“也要让你看看店，知道霆哥生意顶呱呱。”  
“是啦是啦，霆哥最厉害。”李易峰嘴里配着音效鼓起掌来，眼里流露出笑意。  
“哇，是不是在调侃你哥啊！”陈伟霆一把拽过李易峰的手，另外空着的一只手偷偷在侧腹那刮了一下，“好大胆！”  
李易峰震了一下，他怕痒，侧腹那一圈的酥麻感传递到四肢百骸，他红着脸讨饶，“霆哥真心最厉害！别挠了！”  
“有多厉害？”  
“神仙一样厉害！”  
“和你之前说的董事长和少董比起来呢？”  
“这怎么比……呃，霆哥威武！霆哥厉害！”  
陈伟霆心满意足地放下手，牵起李易峰的手就把他往柜台上带，表情是讲不出的春风得意。“和你讲哦，这边是酒柜，每种酒我都是试过才买的！这边是调酒区，天宇就喜欢戴在这里偷酒喝，怎么讲都说不好，我就随他去了，这里是客人的留言本，不开心的时候看看就开心了：）”  
讲了一通陈伟霆发现自己没有得到回应，他不经意转头看了眼李易峰，后者正专注地盯着他，眼神对上瞬间甚至没来得及移开目光。陈伟霆骤然沉寂，缄口不语，两个人就这样牵着手站在吧台里大眼瞪小眼。是在这半个月中看习惯的五官和棱角线条，无趣无聊到极点，但当他们互相注视着对方的时候，就连喝白开水都变得甜蜜起来。  
“咳。”陈伟霆拧过脸，“那这里就是我放自己的私藏的地方了，”他指着柜台下面的小型冰柜，“我基本就喝这里的，嘿嘿。”  
“哦，”李易峰急忙恍然大悟般从陈伟霆手里抽出自己的手，站在那里有点不知所措，“挺好的。”他说。  
陈伟霆再次看了他一眼，吧台介绍完了，他不知道该怎么接下去，正在纠结，一股音浪透过人墙抵达。  
“店长~~~~有人找~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”陈伟霆像大石落地一样松了一口气，拍拍李易峰的肩膀，他柔声说，“你随意，我出去看看。”  
李易峰也同样从紧绷的状态下回归自然，他看回刚刚的地方，准备认真观察小冰柜里装了什么，结果刚蹲下来一个女声就不合时宜地响了起来，“不用你接啦，我自己走过来~”  
李易峰想这声音怎么这么熟悉，总觉得哪里听过，却又一时想不起来。又听那个女声接着说，“告诉你哦陈伟霆，就算你是KEN的少董也不行，叫我打电话给人请假还不告诉我发生了什么事，很麻烦的知道吗？”  
“好啦好啦，以后我自己解决好吧？”陈伟霆无奈地说，“热巴你怎么来了？”  
“我当然要来，董事长让我通知你开会时间。”据说叫热巴的女孩子气呼呼地说，皮包砸在长条桌上，李易峰在吧台下晃了晃，连带着觉得世界也晃了晃，他蹲着看向前方流淌的五色射线突然觉得有点好笑。叫热巴的他这辈子都没遇见过几个，正好和杨幂走得近的KEN的女神助理就叫热巴，美得不行的新疆女，迪丽热巴。而她辅佐的是老是看不见的人的少董，少董的名字在橱窗栏上写着叫陈伟霆。  
不是编出来的酒吧老板陈等等，是力挽狂澜好厉害的KEN家少董陈伟霆。  
李易峰闷闷地笑了出来，他忽然想到陈伟霆和自己在那个光线不充足的办公室里的对话，陈伟霆执着地问他对少董的想法，他不明所以的回答。他带来的菜肴，他划过纸面的线，他的眼睛，他的右手，他身上干燥沉香的味道，一切的一切都像个逗趣笑话。而他当时身在其中，居然不以为意乐此不疲。  
“……最近一次都没来公司，想守着酒吧当老板？救了李易峰之后你就好奇怪，想怎样啦！”上方的交锋还没有停歇，现在看起来是迪丽热巴单方面碾压。  
“等下热巴……”  
“等什么，最近老躲着我们，谈恋爱了吗？那为什么不介绍给我们认识，我都结婚了，你不用顾忌我呀，你这样藏着掖着对那个女孩子也不好——”  
“我冇啊！TRUST ME好唔好！热巴，这事你我以后再说，现在是——”陈伟霆焦急的解释，话音未落就听到重物撞击的声音。  
后方李易峰捂着脑袋缓缓的站起来，僵硬的语气和表情还没有来得及藏好。  
“杨幂和我说少董很帅的，果然没说错呵呵。”  
李易峰咳了一声，空气像凝固了一样，迪丽热巴看起来还没有明白眼下场景，她拽了拽陈伟霆的袖子，笑了起来，“李易峰？啊，你是李易峰吧，真的好帅啊，”迪丽热巴睁大眼睛掩嘴，“你也在这里，那你知道幂幂在哪个包厢吗？”  
“3号，她在3号，”陈伟霆难得没有笑，没有转头就快速截断了对方的话，“……热巴你先走，我有点事。”  
迪丽热巴似懂非懂地倒退两步，以为这两人之间的暗潮汹涌是她的错觉，于是歪头甜甜地招呼，“你们等会要来啊，可不准忘了。”  
目送迪丽热巴的身影远离视线，李易峰大梦初醒般地捡起纸巾擦了擦手，然后抬头对陈伟霆紧张笑笑，“内个什么……霆、少董！……是吧。我突然想起来我今天还有事，聚会我就不参加了，谢谢少董一直以来的照顾，白吃白喝也是无以为报……”  
“……”  
“主要今天真的有事，谢谢少董招待了，那个，上次说的清洗费啥的要不劳烦少董找个时间给我，我想想总蹭您的不是很好……”  
“……”  
“其实我也不知道我现在在说什么，就觉得不说话会很尴尬……哈哈哈，我走了，再见啊。”李易峰右手抓了抓后脑勺，眼里的辉芒暗淡下来，他强自微笑了下，急匆匆地点点头从陈伟霆身边走过了。  
“你等等。”陈伟霆拽住李易峰的手腕，稍微用了点力气让后者扭头看向他，看到对方受到惊吓的眼神他顿觉不太好受，“我没打算骗你的。你在KEN做事，我不想你和我交往的时候有压力，我正打算和你说，我不是故意的……”  
“我知道啊，”李易峰状似轻快地说，“我明白，位高权重的人交朋友总有自己一套。”他指了指霆的大门，问道，“就是现在挺晚了，少董能不能让我先赶个夜班车。”  
“今天有球，你不留下来？你的朋友都在这里，而且我可以送你回去。”陈伟霆不敢放开李易峰的手腕，他都觉得对方像是童话里的小美人鱼了，一旦他放手，就会变成泡沫消失不见，“……霆哥请客哈。”  
“不了。”像被霆哥这个词语打开了什么开关，李易峰的面色以肉眼可见的速度冷了下来，把按在手臂上的指头一根根掰下来，他结结巴巴的发言也随着心脏的冻结逐渐流利起来，“……少董不必这样，”他垂下眼笑了笑，“你对我好我都记得，……只是我以为，虽然认识时间不长，但朋友嘛，你至少可以和我说真名的，我没你想得那么坏。”  
陈伟霆的手滑了下来，夏季赤裸的手臂上本该溅起的热辣触觉也像被冰封了一样丧失殆尽，咸湿粘腻的汗液在两人中间蒸发，这什么空调打得温度也太低了——陈伟霆浑浑噩噩的想，伸出手只感受到李易峰衣料飘过指尖残留的热度。  
“峰峰！”陈伟霆喊了一声，他停下脚步等了半晌，前者看起来也只是情绪到了将他喊住，憋了半天憋出一句，“I am terribly sorry.”  
李易峰摆摆手，走出了门。  
门外是清朗月色，有行人过客谈笑风生朝这里走来，李易峰拔掉了杨幂插在他领口的巴西小旗子，慢慢朝反方向走去。他仰着头叹息，恍惚间居然觉得看见了夏季不可见闻的白气。  
“月明星稀，乌鹊南飞，今晚月色极美，兼有蹴鞠竞赛，实乃当世幸事，少侠何故闷闷不乐~”  
李易峰抬头，不敢置信地瞠目，“振……振宇哥？还有、”他惊喜的叫出来，“娇姐！你们怎么在这儿，不是去蓬莱经商了吗？”  
钟欣桐掩嘴一笑，偷偷拉了拉乔振宇的衣摆，乔振宇看到李易峰呆愣的模样也忍不住要笑场，但他忍住了，还一本正经地说，“内人与我昨日才到，未曾有闲暇通报各位。我看少侠一路走来踢了廿八颗无辜石子，整个人郁郁寡欢，振宇忝为大夫，少不得要早点出场宽慰下少侠的。”  
“那么，”这位眼睛狭长，长相温和的年长者倏尔一笑，话锋一转，“峰峰该告诉我发生了什么吧？我认识的你不是为了一点小事就不开心的人。”  
钟欣桐勾起唇角，漫天的星光就落在了她的睫毛上，她笑着按下乔振宇的臂膀，上前两步握住了李易峰的手。钟欣桐是貌美非常的大小姐，在大学里未被乔振宇追到之前，素来有“蓬莱公主”的美号，追求者前仆后继，李易峰对她十分敬重，每次见她都免不了脸红。  
钟欣桐眉眼弯弯地盯着李易峰，望了似乎有一个世纪那么长的时间，她摇摇头退开了，“失恋了？”她问，语气是九分笃定和一分了然，甚至没有给李易峰反驳的时间。  
“什么？”李易峰回过神，刚刚钟欣桐握住他手时他在想陈伟霆，破天荒的没有脸红，没想到正因如此，被一秒看出破绽。  
“问你是不是失恋了呀，”钟欣桐向正要开口的乔振宇传递了一个稍安勿躁的眼神，“摩擦在所难免，既然难以割舍，为什么不再尝试一下？”拉住乔振宇的手靠在他怀里，她说，“不说出来的话，你想表达的事永远无法传达到，即使这样也没关系吗？”  
“……没关系，”本来还想解释什么的李易峰听到这里，断然道，“没关系了。”  
望着不解的两人，他抿抿唇笑了，“如果做朋友的时候都不愿意以真名相待，那不用更进一步了。”他看向乔振宇，有点怀念被追捧的大学时代，“振宇哥曾对我说，‘名字是人的具象化，如果连名字都是假的，那么他的存在也是假的。’这句话我记在心里，觉得很对。”  
“你不是因为对方也是个男孩子，又没有告诉你真名，才自暴自弃的吧？”乔振宇说。  
“……当然不是！就是觉得我真诚相待换回一个假名，不值得而已。”  
“那我也应该告诉过你，‘这世上，从来没有值不值得，只有愿不愿意。’”乔振宇笑笑，和钟欣桐交换一个眼神，“再说，你这赌气之语敢对着门口的那位‘望夫石’先生讲吗？如此粗大的双箭头，真亏你们能弄成这样。”  
被噎了个正着，他下意识想回头看看陈伟霆是否在看他，最终还是没有那么做，只是闭了眼直直往前走，“我回去了，今晚有巴西和智利的比赛，可不能错过~”  
当李易峰绕过乔钟二人的时候，那个一直在身后注视着他们的目光也消失了。  
“为什么人遇事总变成鸵鸟，只会逃避呢？”钟欣桐无言地看了眼李易峰远去的背影，又看了眼酒吧合上的大门，抬手给乔振宇整了整领子，叹笑着问。  
为什么呢？因为他们自以为情感可控，无视动机就建立起难以逾越的防御机制，疲于付出又患得患失。

11.  
“失魂落魄一张脸摆给谁看呢，”红衣女子一甩头发，敲敲台面坐了下来，四周是酒吧里常见的旋转光线，女子的脸被漏开的灯光切割成光怪陆离的色泽，眼睛亮得惊人，“猴儿乖，给姐姐上杯酒……和陈少爷一样就好了。”  
“我才不叫猴儿呢，你这个女妖怪！”霆内第一女酒保尖叫，还想说些什么却被一个威慑力十足的眼神给逼了回去，瘪嘴嘟囔了几句，马天宇皱着脸走开去拿瓶子调起酒。  
这位女士和马天宇的争执说小不小，说大不大，但偏偏就在他耳边，嗡嗡嗡嗡比血液流速还要麻烦。陈伟霆迟钝的从杯子里抬起头，眼里茫然一片波色粼粼，瞥了眼身边的人复又喝了起来。  
红衣女倒不恼怒，她微微一笑，拿起面前酒杯也是一杯灌下去，陈伟霆看她一眼伸手添一杯，她勾起唇角皓腕一抖添了两杯，陈伟霆混着喝，她也毫不逊色，总之就是拿出了一副要灌醉自己的模样。仰头准备咽下第八杯的时候，一只手按住了她的腕子，陈伟霆无奈的声音在她头上飘过，“紫函姐，你这样喝，对身体不好。”  
被称为紫函的女子冷笑一声，把他的手拂开，硬是喝下了杯里的酒，她把杯子放在杯垫上，来来回回细致的摆正，完了，才问一句，“现在认我是姐姐了？”她眼波一转，盯着后者面前的一字摆开的酒，“叫我别喝，结果自己却酩酊大醉，要不是猴儿通知我，我以为你要把自己喝死才痛快。”  
陈伟霆苦笑一声，甩给了马天宇一个不赞同的眼光，正在吧台后面假借擦杯子偷听的告密者一个哆嗦，把头拧了回去，“我没醉，”陈伟霆摇了摇头，“就是想喝酒。”  
陈紫函撩了下头发，撑着下巴望向陈伟霆，“你爸和我说过，‘天行有常’，万物自有定数，你在这喝醉，就一定有让你想要喝醉的原因，”她眯起眼睛，凝视着玻璃杯上一点空濛，“我讲得对不对？”  
“紫函姐，你……”陈伟霆耙了耙头发，他手心里是冰冷酒液撞上玻璃壁渗出的透明霜水，因而他放下手，那前额头发便像用了发胶定心般翻了起来，他长得好看，一身皮肉紧实，眼角狭长锋锐，此时却神色颓唐，“不要逗我啦。”  
“哪里逗你了？”陈紫函软下眼神看向陈伟霆，“我只是看不得你消沉。”  
“紫函姐只是想听八卦吧。”陈伟霆推开面前的酒吧，底下转椅一转就掉头面对舞池里一对对情侣，灯光迷离，他敛了敛眉对抗色彩纷呈的光球。  
“我就是这么说了，你又能奈我何？”陈紫函掩嘴笑了起来，黑色的瞳孔在深沉的背景里闪光，“倒不如说个痛快，你开心，我得趣，各取所需不是正好？”  
“这是一个很老套的故事。”  
“愿闻其详。”  
陈伟霆把玩着手中的酒杯，不用看就知道对方露出了怎样感兴趣的笑容，“我喜欢一个人，却做了一件自以为对我俩都好，实则很蠢的事，现在无法收场，或许连朋友都没得做。”他转过头来看着陈紫函耸耸肩，“老套吗？”  
“麻烦又老套，”陈紫函放下手，坐直身子看向陈伟霆，她的眼睛很亮很魅，望着人的时候如同被X光洞悉般无所遁形，“你要知道，要是别人对我讲这样无趣的故事，我会打他。但你么，我就一个问题，你说的‘对你俩都好的事’是什么。根据你的回答，我再考虑是正儿八经地嘲笑你还是帮你。”  
“还能有什么？”陈伟霆转动玻璃杯，从底部看上去，入目是晃动的杂色水滴，“我骗了他。”  
-  
“骗子真是杀千刀的，这家淘宝店我再也不要去了！”杨幂气呼呼地说，顺手把手里买了还没有一天已经开裂的手机壳扔给李易峰，“峰峰，帮我扔掉它~看着就气死了。”  
“啊？哦。”李易峰手忙脚乱地接住投掷过来的凶器，把它扔进垃圾桶，然后坐回自己的位置接着发呆。或许是场地太寂静，察觉好友的心不在焉，杨幂放下手机凑了过来，她用肩膀拱了拱身边的人，疑惑地问，“怎么不开心？”想到什么，她又锤了对方一拳，颇有点不开心的意味，“昨天还直接就走了，我本来想介绍热巴给你认识呢，你上次不是还夸人家照片漂亮？”  
李易峰往椅子里面挪了挪，不太自在，“不用了，她认识我的……昨天第一眼看到就叫出我名字了。”讲这句话时他的脑子里突兀闪过陈伟霆的脸，叹了口气，李易峰打开软件打算工作。  
“嘿嘿，因为我给她看过你的照片啦，”杨幂恍然大悟地击掌，有种卖出安利的错觉，喜滋滋地说，“热巴看到你的照片只是夸了句很帅，看来你魅力有所下降。”  
“那是因为她常年累月对着一个帅哥嘛。”李易峰把手机充电器拔下来，边绕电线边开机。  
“她也这么和我说的，你们真是心有灵犀。不过我可没看过那个据说很帅的少董照片……哎峰峰，小心！”杨幂瞪大眼着急地拉高李易峰的手，“这插座通电的，你别按下去啊，怎么这么呆。”  
“……谢谢。”李易峰愣愣地看着手上的插头，也有点被自己吓到，不过脑子还是停留在刚才的话题，他没头没脑地冒出一句，“他是挺帅的。”  
“什么？”正握着他手在检查的杨幂没听清，笑嘻嘻的抬头又问了一遍。  
“……没什么。”回过神李易峰别开眼睛，把手从女孩子手里抽出来，他深吸一口气敲打起键盘，“你不去干活啦。”  
“去去去，你真的很没意思耶峰峰！”撇撇嘴，杨幂回到了自己位子上。  
-  
不去霆的话就不会再碰到了，如果害怕他来公司，每天早上第一个来报道就好了，微信不去看，短信不检查，撇开世界杯和酒吧，以及接踵而至的KEN的工作，他和陈伟霆几乎没有交集。世界那么大又那么小，绕过一个人有无数方法可供思考，只要你诚心躲避，不相见又有何难？  
今晚没有加班，但李易峰还有一份报表要整理，工作量不算大，当然他可以选择明天做，只是回家就要独自面对空旷室内让他心有戚戚，他又不打算去酒吧看球，所以还是决定好好完成自己的本职工作。  
完成的时候已经七点，李易峰下意识点开网页准备叫个外卖，看到必胜客熟悉的外卖界面又控制不住地想起楼底下托着披萨，给他带饭的陈伟霆，他凝视了网页一会，然后笑笑发现他今天早下班，可以回家路上再吃。  
他乘着电梯下去，在独自一人的密封空间里天马行空胡思乱想，比如晚饭吃什么，彩票要买多少，球队的输赢，他刻意不去思考某人的话题，好像就真的和自己没了关系。他当然不觉得黑脸离开有问题，也不觉得这样的相处方式girly，毕竟告诉任何一个人，你有位相处半月却发现对方连名字都在骗你的好友，别人的建议大约也就是不用再深交下去。可是怎么办呢，说是乱想，其实只是闪过了几个陈伟霆的放大特写，待到电梯门大开，他恍恍惚惚的走出来才意识到，什么美食准备，什么彩票购买，根本被他挤到了遥远天边，反倒是陈伟霆的一言一行、一举一动在弹幕般滚动，除了陈伟霆，他什么都没想。  
真是造了什么孽，难道以后都要这样过吗。为自己鞠了一把同情泪的李易峰，无奈地走进一家快餐店，刚坐下点好饭刷手机就感觉到有一团阴影笼罩在他上方。  
“我可以坐在介里吗？”阴影小心翼翼地问道。  
李易峰顿了一下，没有抬头，他说，“空位很多。”  
这是很伤人的回应了，李易峰想，他几乎从来没有这么对一个人产生“想让他也难过一下”的情绪。  
阴影没说话，冷冷的白炽光灯线从头顶直射下来，把他的剪影倒映在桌面上。李易峰耐心地扒拉着手机，没有抬头的意思，不过说实话屏幕上写了什么，他一概没有看进去，只是重复着滑动的手势，果然语塞了，他暗想，那就快点离开吧。  
“刺啦——”一声拖动椅子发出的噪音。  
李易峰抖了一下，然后震惊地发现陈伟霆坐在对面对他笑出一口白牙，“我从下午三点等到现在，从窗外看就好喜欢这个位置，你不要不理我……”他的本意是想打开话匣，没想到李易峰从震惊中缓过来，收敛了面部所有可能的表情外泄，点点头，把手机塞进口袋，边站起来边说，“那让给你。”  
“Wait! ”陈伟霆变了颜色，按住李易峰的手，他常年健身，手劲也大，李易峰从第一天见到他就知道，所以他没有去挣，只是笑笑说，“少董，你这样我好为难。”  
“那你听我讲完，再谂嘢难唔难做好唔好？”陈伟霆跟着笑，他移开手，向投降一样把手臂举到头两边，表情真诚到所有话剧演员都该看着他落泪，“I know it's a hassle but I really need you to give me a minute.”  
李易峰叹了一口气，坐了下来。  
“你冇嬲我。”陈伟霆抢白道。  
李易峰转头笑了一下，回过脸来问，“那我现在是在和少董谈朋友吗？”  
“你嬲我，可冇气到眼火爆，你把我当兄弟，可我连名字都冇告诉你，”陈伟霆认真的说，“你对我推心置腹，我冇。你在气这个。”  
“你会用成语了，下了苦功。”李易峰说。  
“我总是很愿意下苦功的，有次我送花，跑了一百家花店，每家店买了一支玫瑰，拼成了一百朵……虽然最后我想要完成的那件事没有成功，但我至少努力过。”陈伟霆对他笑，从旁边拎起一个披萨盒，放在桌子上，“我上次看你点了这个味的披萨，”他看到李易峰张嘴急忙补救，“我知道你要讲‘我不喜欢这个味道的’，‘我当时是胡乱点的’这样的话，但是我也不敢做饭带来，怕你觉得我毒害你！其实我新学了几个菜还没来得急做……”  
一直绷著脸的李易峰忍不住笑了，他看着披萨盒上的辣椒标记，“怎么毒害，加一百根辣椒辣死我吗？”他看向陈伟霆，眼里有一闪而过的笑意，“我成都人，不怕这种毒害的。”  
听到这句话陈伟霆的眉目舒展开来，锐利的额角弧度也如同油画一般柔和下来，仿佛松了口气，他说，“之前我都只会泡方便面，后来做了第一道菜之后发觉感觉很好耶。”  
“怕啥，我也只会泡面啦。”李易峰顺口应了一句，反应过来吓了一跳，他似乎又回到和“霆哥”一道吃饭的时候，完全不尴尬，想到什么说什么，自然流畅的不得了。他不知道这算怎么回事，好像陈伟霆就过来说了句话，他就巴巴地原谅他了，甚至都用不上原谅这个词，内心深处他觉得陈伟霆没有做错，要是他一早说自己是KEN的少董，以自己的性格大概不是避之不及就是完全不信。  
KEN的少董啊……李易峰看了眼满脸正义的陈伟霆，觉得此人和少董这人完全不能联系起来，有种威严荡然无存的感觉。别人总在茶余饭后讲到董事长和少董多么能干，雷厉风行，会议上训话毫不手软，他听到时也总脑补一张比张维威凶两号的脸在发怒，现在却不行了，他脑内陈伟霆的表情，气势便不知不觉被削弱。  
李易峰想笑，又觉得气氛不合适强自克制，心里千丈巨浪掀起来，表情跟不上节奏，只能硬邦邦地说，“再接再厉。”  
陈伟霆也笑了一下，觉得陈紫函离开前最后那句，“骗了人家，就好声好语去道歉，说你想说，做你想做，不留遗憾。”卓有成效。他咬了咬唇，心里有细小的火焰在燃放烟花，整个世界都亮了起来。偷偷对李易峰身后的店长做了个OK的手势，示意自己完成了。快餐店店长擦擦额头上的汗，呼出一口气，对他竖起了大拇指，才让一边已经看傻的店员过去送饭。

12.  
杨幂戳戳李易峰的手，把筷子衔在嘴里口齿不清地说，“唔，又来了……电话。”  
李易峰从水煮肉片、红烧大排的包围圈里抬起头来，看了眼来电显示，扯了张餐巾纸，放下筷子抓起手机站了起来。望着技术部部草走远的戴子翔立刻端着自己的盘子坐到唯一的女孩身边，挤眉弄眼的凑近杨幂说，“这都一个星期了快，天天中午打电话，生怕我们不知道他有妹子。对于这种可耻的秀恩爱行为，我们应该携起手来共同抵制，响应党的号召，把这倾向镇压在摇篮中！幂幂你说是不是？”  
“是你个头，”杨幂快速地反驳，“整天就扼杀镇压，那么想被打吗？”  
戴子翔吓得一哆嗦，扶了扶额头的刘海诉苦，“……哪能啊，我这不是羡慕么……”他忧郁地托着自己下巴，“要是幂幂你能天天中午和我打电话，我不得乐得飞起来。”戴子翔抱着手陷入想象，“其实只要能天天和幂幂你一起坐一起吃饭，我就开心了，哪管别人秀恩爱这些破事？……哎哟干嘛打我？”  
“想什么呢！”杨幂收回敲戴子翔脑壳的手，看着对方一脸委屈的模样一下什么气都没了，她歪着头从李易峰的碗里叉了块肉片放进嘴里，一边喃喃道，“天天打电话，可我从没看到过峰峰和什么女孩子出去啊，最近一直来公司楼下等他的，不是‘霆’的老板吗？”  
戴子翔向李易峰离开的方向看了几眼，穿着白色衬衣的人影侧对着他们，明明刚刚接起电话的表情还是一脸不耐烦，现在眉眼却如春水解冻一样舒展开来，是很远的距离，其中还有多株室内盆栽挡住视线，但不知为何，戴子翔看着李易峰撑着玻璃的、线条流畅的手臂，突然觉得他现在应该很开心。  
没有把目光移开，他对杨幂念叨，“就算不是恋爱，那也一定遇到了很好很重要的人。”戴子翔弯起唇角，眼神向往，“我感觉木头好幸福啊，全身都被泡泡笼罩了一样的幸福。”  
杨幂似懂非懂的点点头，愣愣的往自己的嘴里扒了口饭，她才不会承认自己刚刚被戴子翔煞到了呢，如果承认被他帅到，那不是……不是就间接承认自己喜欢他了吗？好强的杨少女清了清嗓子，敲敲戴子翔的碗，“快吃饭啦，话那么多，就知道八卦。”  
“八卦什么？”手机放回桌上，打完电话归来的李易峰好奇的拉开椅子坐下，他似乎一点也不吃惊戴子翔会坐过来，随口问道。  
“问你每天和谁秀恩爱呀，天天打电话还和我说没有女朋友……信你哦。”杨幂很生气，撇着嘴又从李易峰碗里叉走一块肉。  
“人你认识的呀，”李易峰惊讶，目光在杨幂和戴子翔疑惑的脸上扫来扫去，“就是霆哥，‘霆’的老板呀，”他不可思议，“店里忙不过来让我帮忙，晚上六点到十点，我去给他看个店。”  
“你每天和一个男的打电话打一个中午？”杨幂小声尖叫。  
“有问题？”李易峰看了眼表，午休还有10分钟，筷子在水煮肉片的盘子里翻翻，能夹住的都是黄豆芽，肉被挑光了，他叹了口气望向假装看风景的杨幂，无奈地说，“怪不得要胖。”  
放下筷子，他擦擦嘴巴看向戴子翔，“不用等我了，我今晚看店。”  
-  
李易峰把包斜跨在身上，手上握着两杯星巴克一路闪避着走来，倚在门口的人轻笑一声，默默为他打开了副驾驶的门。  
“等很久了？”李易峰坐进车里，把一杯抹茶星冰乐递给陈伟霆。陈伟霆一开始没回头正在发动车，盲握上去的瞬间就笑了。他偷偷的看了眼单手绑安全带的李易峰，觉得温柔仔细还不善言辞的对方很可爱。星冰乐不是热饮没有杯套，小员工就用餐巾纸把杯面包起来。湿软的纸面接触掌心，居然有像被电到一样的酥麻感。  
“冇啊，”陈伟霆打着方向盘，慢慢驶出停车位，“我睇到你出楼。本想叫住你，但你脚程好快，一下就不见。我料到你要去买东西，就等你咯。你咧？”  
李易峰含了一口慕斯在嘴里，说出来的话也像是在棉花糖里泡了一圈，“就……昨天我把你车上最后一瓶矿泉水喝了，然后正好我想安利你下这个，是我夏天很喜欢的口味。”  
“安利是什么意思？暗恋？”陈伟霆一只手把着方向盘，一只手伸到车窗板那里去够冷饮，有人却先他一步拿在了手上，陈伟霆顺着手臂看过去，李易峰冲他晃了晃杯体，“不要单手开车，好危险啊。”  
他举着杯子凑到陈伟霆嘴巴那儿，示意两人分工干活不累，陈伟霆略微一低头就含住了吸管，李易峰看他喝水就顺便担当起解说，“这个词我也是今天才学会的，我朋友和我讲，是推销的意思，网络词汇真的蛮新奇的。”  
“哦这个是！”陈伟霆咬着吸管，嘴角噙笑，“我同事和我发message，一直会发2333这串数字，我问他什么意思，他说是亲吻，结果我有次拜托天宇看店，发了这串数字过去，天宇说我‘得了便宜还卖乖’，我才知这是‘笑’。看来我还有得学。”  
“你肯定可以啦。”李易峰喝着自己那杯冷饮，不禁想到陈伟霆那次跑来道歉的模样。  
事件发生在从那之后的一个星期里。陈伟霆天天下班时间来公司门口报道，比中午的外卖小哥还要来得积极。刚开始李易峰觉得没意思，男人么，就是前一天踢球把你踢到髌骨碎裂，第二天跛着脚还能勾肩搭背的存在。更何况，他是自家公司老板，没有觉得李易峰傲娇直接一纸公文让他滚蛋都是好的，谁知道陈伟霆那么努力地等他下班给他带披萨吃。他接受陈伟霆的道歉，无非觉得自己才是无理取闹的那个，人家在发烧的时候关照你，没把你扔大街，这是多么志向高洁的情操？还挑三拣四埋怨自己的知情权被剥夺。但陈伟霆就是极其认真的想要求个明白，想要把他们之间的朋友关系修复到从前。  
所以第四天，陈伟霆不再看他等公交车，而是大步走过去聘请李易峰做酒吧黄金时间的代班。李易峰本来已经想好脱身的全套说辞，面对代班的消息却像被打了一记闷棍。  
“你是来请我做代班的……？”李易峰指了指自己，鹦鹉学舌般重复了一遍陈伟霆的句尾。现在的场景他有点理解不能，好像有什么天方怪谈即将降临在自己身上。  
“是吖，工资你定，我觉得你外形和气质都很好，要不要make some pocket money？”陈伟霆目不斜视，感觉十分正经，说出的台词却像是大街上公然拉人的邪恶团体的口号。  
“Make some pocket money？”所幸李易峰的脑子也不清楚，他和陈伟霆的对话几乎以一个人重复另一个人的话来作结，陆陆续续有人关注到这边，看到李易峰的表情还以为是智商有问题，纷纷往旁边走了走。  
“是，你要来吗？”陈伟霆笑得眉眼弯弯。  
沉默了一会，李易峰说，“我以为……”  
“你以为我是来道歉的。我的确有这个目的，去了酒吧我才有更多时间说话吖，你不会假装没时间，忙到一下班就走，微信也不看。那样我就更找不到你了。”陈伟霆低头笑了笑，实话实说，说罢不等他回答，就拽着他的手往车那边走。  
没想答应却下意识迈脚的李易峰，在坐上车之后才仿佛知道了什么。他呜咽一声，把头埋进手里，呻吟道，“我到底在做什么啊……”  
“在做一件天底下最对的事。”乘着李易峰转头，难得在他面前强势的陈伟霆对他咧开一口白牙。路灯闪耀，都似不及他一分晃眼。  
“霆哥你当时怎么想到的？”李易峰做了个回忆的表情，“我也真是，像呆子一样，就跟着你走了。”  
“我的第六感告诉我一定要在那个时候把你带走，不然就没机会啦。”陈伟霆也想到自己当时的表情，不由魔性地笑了起来，“老是听你叫少董，好奇怪吖，还是霆哥正常。”  
“很多人想叫少董都叫不了，你真是‘得了便宜还卖乖’。”李易峰翻了个白眼。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你终于愿意黑我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”陈伟霆几乎要爆笑了，从没觉得被黑这么亲切，看到前方的指示牌，他才止住笑，转头对另一人说，“到了，峰峰先进去，我等下来找你。”  
所谓的我等下来找你是什么？李易峰目瞪口呆的看着面前摆放整齐的球衣，每一套都是超难预定，甚至绝版的货色，他呆呆的看向陈伟霆，流露出“这真的是给我的吗”的不可置信表情，后者点点头，笑着对他说，“知道你喜欢梅西，……我尽力了。”  
陈伟霆看起来有点害羞，但他很快就镇定下来，他看着正在研究球衣的李易峰，抓了抓头下定决心般，“那现在，能不能给我点时间？”他笑笑说，“一直未有时间让我好正式的，和你说声抱歉。”  
有着最辣酒吧店主、最帅企业少董这样酷炫定语的男性于逆光处笑了起来，灯光点燃在他眼里，像是永不坠落的恒星，“我是陈伟霆，大家都叫我阿霆或者等等。我家住城郊，单亲家庭，有一表弟。公司叫KEN，正运营中。之前没有机会好好介绍我自己，这次请让我一起补上……Always nice to meet u.峰峰。”  
像报户口一样爆出自己的身家，陈伟霆看起来松了口气，看到李易峰有点搞不清楚状况，他猛得夹住后者的脑袋揉了揉头发。干燥的手掌上带有某种植物清冽的香气向李易峰袭来，脑子都在犯晕，整个场景像被拉进PS里罩了层柔光特效，他在昏暗的背景里抬头，只能看到陈伟霆眯起来的笑眼。  
他也跟着眯起眼，不明白内心莫名的充盈感是怎么回事，只觉得心神舒畅，想放声歌唱。梵高在写给提奥的信里曾写到，“每个人的心里都有一团火，路过的人只能看到烟，但是总有一个人，总有那么一个人能看到这火，然后走过来陪我一起，我在人群中看到了他的火，我快步走过去，生怕慢一点他就会被淹没。在岁月的尘埃里，我带着我的热情、我的冷漠、我的狂暴、我的温和、以及对爱情毫无理由的相信，走的上气不接下气，我结结巴巴的对他说：你叫什么名字？从你叫什么名字开始，后来有了一切。”  
李易峰模模糊糊地想到这段话，又模模糊糊地察觉到了什么，像是海平面上突然跃起的一尾鱼，他已经能看到它了，甚至伸出手仿佛那鱼就能安然待在他的手心，它近在眼前，越跳越高，越跳越远，直至云霄。  
然后陈伟霆放开了他。  
如同电影里缓慢无比的镜头，李易峰突然觉得陈伟霆笑起来的时间都花费了平时的一倍，时光漫长到，他能看清对方每一帧唇角的开合，酒窝的出现。四周静谧，但他听到了重若擂鼓之声，陈伟霆眼角的褶皱，皮肤的反光全部倒影在视网膜上，他似乎真的再一次认识了他。很久以后他才明白这就是所谓怦然心动，但当时，他只是一边愣神，一边任由冯唐的诗刷屏般霸占他整个脑海。  
那是喜欢看言情小说的杨幂曾经的社交网络签名，他被耳提面命无数回，每次都觉得遣词诡异，寓意矫情，但谁能想到时过境迁，他空空如也的脑子里居然只剩下这句话。  
“春水初生，春林初盛，春风十里，不如你。”  
陈伟霆在对面笑弯了眼。

13.  
“……我们现在重点放在研发上，不仅因为最近各品牌的异军突起。任何时候，只有推出好产品和好广告才是立于不败之地的关键。偌大公司，没有一个人提出来下个季度两款主打香水的营销策略，这样还怎么挽回销售上的劣势，你们自己想想，说的过去吗？”  
位于首位的人说完就站了起来，他冲右手旁的陈伟霆点点头，走出了会议室。陈伟霆翻了翻各个部门呈上来的季度报表，轻轻翻了两页，叹息道，“我父亲的话相信各位经理也听到了，这个季度销售额增长量比上个季度环比下跌0.8％，虽然收入仍然可观，但不是松懈的时候。”他合上活页夹，环视一圈，被他看到的人都低下头，“各位关于宣传有什么好建议都可以提，集思广益。”  
-  
“益处没有，害处倒是不少，”迪丽热巴托着脸，拿汤匙搅了搅咖啡，“董事长一年到头就来开几趟会议，他们还搞砸了，估计以后够呛。”  
杨幂正在开相机拍她的照片，迪丽热巴好笑的看着她，手指松垮垮的贴上后置镜头，“这种时候你还只知道拍我。要被你气笑了。”  
“因为热巴漂亮我才拍的啊，不然根本连打开相机的念头都不会有，”把屏幕按灭，杨幂大大咧咧抢过迪丽热巴的杯子喝了一口，被烫的小小吐了下舌头，“反正我看不出董事长发怒和我这个小员工有什么联系~我干嘛要紧张。”  
“你想，各部门大会上被大BOSS训，经理们为了下一次不再被骂，一定会加大加班力度来剥削员工咯，这也和你没关系？”迪丽热巴无奈地说，“少董也被骂了，董事长说要让他待在公司部门好好学学，不能只有会议时才出现了。”  
“去哪个部门？”  
“少董没讲，我也不确定。不过幂幂这事你不要和别人说啊，还没有定论呢。”  
-  
“那就技术部好了。”陈伟霆翻了翻手里的资料，囫囵看过一遍又重新滑到对面那人面前，“正好这个部门用的软件我学过，加入也不突兀。”  
“有熟人？”上午训斥下属的气势已然不在，张智尧把本子放到一边，笑眯眯地看着陈伟霆，“实话实说哦。”  
“是啊，”陈伟霆不疑有他的点头，不经意瞥见张智尧高深莫测的表情便知中招，他咳了一声岔开话题，“其实我分析了下，整个行业这个季度的销售额增长量都很缓慢，拼环比，我们已经是同行领军。我不懂为什么还要这么紧迫的研发。”  
“本来就不需要啊，我闻过这一季的‘霄河’和‘新月镰’，再加上主打‘焚寂’，我对销售额很有信心。”两手交叠在颚下，张智尧笑的颇有深意，显然不打算放过他，“我只是给你一个机会去部门待着，也给自己一个借口知道我家未来新成员在哪个部门。再说加紧研发，永远站在人家前面，不好吗？一石数鸟。”  
陈伟霆的表情很精彩，困惑和高兴混合在同一张脸上的时候呈现出的居然是这样的难以置信，他愣愣地发问，“您……”  
“我怎么知道？还是我为什么要管？”张智尧笑了起来，他面部棱角冷冽，这样一笑整个轮廓却如同奶油般融化开来，明亮并且灵动，“放心，没有人告密。你长大了，有一群值得信赖的伙伴。我会知道是因为我有‘眼睛’，上星期你每天守株待兔一样蹲在公司门口，像个还没毕业的中学生，我会没发现？”他心情大好的站起来绕过桌子拍拍陈伟霆的肩膀，语气温柔似水，“我早说过，你想开酒吧就开，想喜欢谁就喜欢谁。以前我训斥你，‘年纪小小，懂得如何叫作随心而活？任性妄为，他日便不会后悔？’现在你只需要遵从本心……放手去做，我总是支持你的。”  
“即使是个男孩子？”摆摆手，陈伟霆笑倒在桌子上。  
“即使是个男孩子。”张智尧摊摊手，在陈伟霆“你也太豁达了吧”的表情里，他轻松的说，“即使是个技术部的男孩子。”  
“您下一步是不是还要告诉我，您已经把他身家全部查明了？既然您了如指掌还需要我说什么？”陈伟霆趴着把头埋进臂膀苦笑着呻吟一声。  
“不需要你说什么，我只希望你抽会时间听一个中年人讲个小故事啦。”看到陈伟霆做了个请的动作，张智尧笑着点点头，怀念地说，“那是我首次离开台湾来内地，第一站选择的成都。当时条件比较艰苦，住的本地人家，菜好辣，语言也不通。”  
“那户人家女儿上高中，正是情窦初开的年纪，有次我见她与另外一个男孩在交谈，他们谈话多是本地语，声音又大，我虽无心偷听，还是听到男孩子问女孩子能不能‘耍朋友’，我想这个男孩子也够腼腆，一路追来只为做个朋友，但没想到，女孩子沉默了会还是拒绝了。”张智尧摩挲自己的下巴，“我很奇怪，不过想做个朋友，又不是更进一步的发展。这样就拒绝，家教未免太严厉。”  
张智尧低低的笑出声，“我想你知道我要说什么了，那天晚上我在有氧锻炼，女孩子走过来问了我同样的问题。我以为这是再简单不过的事就答应了，那瞬间她的眼睛……真的像是钻石那么亮啊，我又问她‘我借住你家，本来就是朋友，为什么要多此一问？’她愣了愣，然后笑了说，‘原来你不知道啊。’”  
“我至今还记得她的表情，”张智尧垂下眼，“又失落又释然，她说‘这是四川官话，能不能交往的意思。’”  
陈伟霆猛的抬起头，张智尧对他狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。  
“你开会不认真，在纸上涂鸦就算了，还把它夹在文档里交给我，是什么意思？不要以为你是我儿子我就不会罚你啊，”张智尧打开身旁的一本活页夹，从里面抽出一页纸，两指按着递给陈伟霆，那雪白纸面上密密麻麻的写着李易峰的名字，四周空隙也不甘示弱的涂满了各种字样。陈伟霆看了看张智尧，又看回纸头同样傻眼，他当时只是想到李易峰，手就像不受控制一样的用笔尖描绘出对方的模样，不知不觉就写了这么多。  
“无论对方是在什么情景下，对你说了这个词语，让你记在了心上。你大可不必这样郁郁寡欢，”张智尧抬手制止了陈伟霆的解释，“那个孩子可能也是喜欢你的，与其在这里踌躇不前，不如去争取一下？”  
-  
“争取早点做完，晚上出去浪！”德柏搓搓手，一路小跑到李易峰旁边，放下一叠资料拍了拍他的肩膀，挤眉弄眼笑成一朵花，“今晚‘创奥’为了抢生意拼了，啤酒买一扎送一扎，肥龙位子都定好了，怎么着，正好荷兰对西班牙，走起不？”  
“……走起啥？兔崽子们一天到晚不做正事就知道浪！”没来得及接话，一把声音就插了进来。李易峰闭上嘴转过头去，只见正好出门倒咖啡的经理怒气冲冲的走过来，把文件按在掌下，吐沫星子天女散花般飞了一脸，“没听说董事长今天发飙？业绩提不上去全把你们裁喽，还想着看球呢！”张维威振臂高呼，“加班知道么，不愿意直接马路上打地铺！”  
李易峰无语地抽了张餐巾纸擦脸，看着做到一半的表格有点心塞，“可材料都上交了，经理你硬要我们加班也就是浪费公司光电资源啊。”  
“怎么是浪费资源呢？年终报表开始做了吗？员工评估准备了吗？”张维威痛心疾首的把文件卷成喇叭状往椅背上敲，“你说说看你们都是很上进的小伙，怎么就不知道激流勇进，争做先锋呢？”  
肥龙踮着脚偷偷从经理背后路过，捧着杯子打算回到自己座位上避免这一场狂风骤雨般的训斥，才跨出一步就被张维威喊住了，“龙龙，”张维威露出了自认为是最和蔼可亲的微笑，“你要去哪儿？”  
“哪儿都不打算去！准备静静地留在原地听经理教诲！”肥龙两脚一并，做了个稍息的姿势，看到德柏挤眉弄眼的目光有点发虚地望向经理，声音低了三个分贝，“那不是幂幂妹子和子翔小哥休年假去了么，幂幂妹子是咱们组的人事专员，子翔小哥有半份原始资料，没有他俩，我、德柏还有峰峰三个臭皮匠确实顶不过一个诸葛亮的……”肥龙笑得讨好又温柔，努力摆出大学时代人际交往课上那个大背头老师嘴下的“贤淑”笑容。  
被肥龙的可怖笑颜笑得全身起鸡皮疙瘩，张维威浑身一抖，拿文件挡住头扶着椅子往办公室走，“哎哟龙龙你可别笑了，笑得我心都疼了……”张维威从办公室门后露出半张脸，扒着门口语重心长地叮嘱道，“我思考了下，龙龙说得没错，没有原始资料和人员资料要你们做工作实在是太为难了你们，”在另外三人脸上逐渐焕发青春光彩的同时，张维威熟视无睹地顺溜地接下去说了一句，“所以就把这个季度的报表重新修整一边就好了唷！年终报表什么的以后再说我是不是好善解人意？哎呀快五点了我下班了！再见了喔☆”  
看着经理脚踩西瓜皮一般滑走的李易峰很无奈，他推开德柏搭在自己肩上的手，重新打开电脑时好心地知会肥龙说，“‘创奥’估计是去不了了，龙哥你去把位子退了吧。”  
肥龙消沉地揪着德柏的衣服嘤嘤流泪，“我好不容易抢到的啊！虽然没有‘霆’的效果好，但也有很多人守着电脑抢位子的！”  
“那怎么办……”李易峰翻了个白眼，转过椅子，“经理都叫我们补完了，你要翘班吗？”  
“其实我有办法！”沉默许久的德柏拍手，剩下两人的疑惑眼光都聚焦在他身上，“楼上会议室四不是正好引进了一套德国设备嘛，我和楼下保管处的妹妹关系挺好，反正就一晚上，我们等会十一点半集合，世界杯走起，现在认真工作不就好了？”  
德柏发完言后笑着看向肥龙和李易峰，从眉梢到指尖都流露出强烈的“快来夸我”的感觉。  
肥龙和李易峰均沉默的看了他良久，最后一个端着咖啡杯一个转会面向电脑，做鸟兽散，显然不把前者能从看脸的保管处妹妹那里骗出钥匙这件事放在心上。  
德柏拉住李易峰的手臂指天发誓有点委屈，“峰峰你信我啦，我这么玉树临风小妹早已为我倾倒！”见李易峰面无表情地继续打字又去拉住肥龙的衣服，“肥龙！你不能不信我的魅力！小妹真的对我一见钟情！她自己说得我比少董都好看啊！”  
李易峰笑了一声，旋即自觉不对，正色地咳了一声。  
德柏狐疑地看了看他，苦口婆心地说，“峰峰你是不知道，少董今天和经理们开完会把经理们都吓成那样了，肯定长得那叫一个鬼王钟馗。面目狰狞并凶神恶煞。我长得犹如春风拂面，虽然和你还有差距，但也是很接近的，打败少董不成问题。”  
被少女追捧的技术部部草含笑看了他一眼，顺带脑内了下记忆里陈伟霆的脸和身材，差距太大以至于憋笑都是一种痛苦，心地善良的李易峰戴上耳机默默地说，“德柏哥你还是想想怎么拿钥匙吧，我相信你俊美无敌，祝你成功。”  
肥龙则毫不掩饰的把德柏的手扯下去，胖胖的身体扭成S状，“哎呀德柏兄弟，先把会议室布置好再和我们讲好吗！多准备点眼贴，熬夜看球不贴眼贴你受的了吗！”  
被肥龙可怕的媚眼和身段震到，德柏恍惚地点头应下了，他拍了拍自己的脸为自己加油鼓气，“不就是一把钥匙吗！少董、经理，管理层今晚一个都不在，借到那是妥妥的事，”他看向肥龙，财大气粗昂首挺胸地走出去，“眼贴是吧，还有啤酒，今天德柏哥哥请客了！”  
李易峰拿下一边耳机，眨了眨眼睛，“还有小旗子啊德柏哥！”  
德柏摆摆手，做了个放心的手势。严肃目送着前者走出楼层，李易峰笑得东倒西歪清醒过来和肥龙击了次掌。

14.  
“把你捧在手上，虔诚地焚香……”  
铃声一言难尽在寂静的办公室里响起，女声如怨如慕如泣如诉，称得上鬼哭狼嚎，正在工作的肥龙和李易峰对视一眼，皆被吓得不轻。脸色由白转黑，明白这是自家青梅大幂幂的恶作剧，技术部部草从口袋里掏出手机，在肥龙惊恐的目光中打了个接电话的手势，走开了。  
“你好，我是李易峰，请问你是？”李易峰靠在百叶窗边，微微拉下百叶窗的一道塑料帘，朝下面看去。窗外灯火通明，是夜晚的世界。  
可随之响起的声音让他为之一愣，“哈喽，峰峰你下班了吗~”  
这声线属于尚未完全熟练掌握国语的陈伟霆，来电却显示一个他并不认识的座机。李易峰握着手机重新确认了一下，脑门挂下三条黑线，靠回墙上，他百无聊赖地打量自己手指，自己都没意识到自己的语气很怨念，“今晚加班……”  
“啊，这样。”电话里传来陈伟霆的元气嗓音，“好可惜咯，那峰峰记得喝点红牛补充下体力！不要太辛苦！”  
“所有的加班都很累的老板，而且你是不是看了什么奇怪的广告。”李易峰笑了起来，他眯起眼仔细辨识了下对面肥龙举起的两个方案，冲左边努了努嘴，收回视线转转眼珠，不确定的问，“霆哥找我……有事？”  
“冇嘢就唔得打个电话俾你啊。”陈伟霆严肃的说。  
“呐，就冲这句，我就知道霆哥肯定看了什么言情小说了。”李易峰摩挲着下巴，有笑意，“老板我好忙的，你这样占用我的劳动时间，付工资嘛？”  
“嚯，峰峰你坠近好威咯！”陈伟霆在那头无奈，“付付付！”  
李易峰摸了摸头发喟叹内地和香港的发音差异，“这么长时间霆哥你的国语还是没有长进耶。”  
“不光没有长进还把你带跑了是不是，”不知道戳到了什么点，陈伟霆猛然狂笑，吓得李易峰下意识捂住听筒，“天宇和我讲你现在也n、l不分了哈哈哈哈哈。”  
李易峰闭着眼都能想到马天宇怎么绘声绘色的描绘他出丑的样子，翻了个白眼，他干笑两声强词夺理，“就一次好不好，就那么一次！”  
“好啦，不讲这些，”陈伟霆咳了一声，再次发声时已经平复，“今次找你，就是想告诉你天宇从家里搬出来住了，proclaim independence to everyone.房子刚装修完，他要我找你去试试客厅的音响和画面。西班牙对荷兰之夜，我猜你喜欢，可是……”  
“可是我要加班，”李易峰耙了耙头发，抬手看了看时间，泄气道，“乔迁之喜，我应该要送东西祝贺。”  
“总有机会的，”陈伟霆其实也难掩失望，但依旧从容接上，“不要担心礼物，我会连你的份一起送啦。”  
李易峰想到陈伟霆为挑礼物皱眉思索的模样就忍不住笑起来，接收到肥龙抛过来的探究目光，他随即意识不对，转过身压低声音活跃气氛，“少董财大气粗就是不一样哈，”李易峰在对方看不见的地方弯弯眼睛，“寄我账单咯，谢谢霆哥！”  
“哇，峰峰你不要总是想pay back的事，真想回礼的话，再挑一份给天宇吧。”陈伟霆说。  
李易峰歪头想了想一拍即合，“好，那就这样。”  
一个话题完结通常如果没有开启另一个话题就意味结束，可陈伟霆却在电光石火的一秒意识到自己并不想这么快挂电话，他之前从未产生过这样粘着的情感，遇上李易峰之后这些生长在胸腔里的藤蔓却如同柳树抽枝发芽般长大、缠绕，让他全身充满热度，每时每刻都在发烧，他软下声音抢在李易峰再见之前说。  
“哎，峰峰，先别挂，还有一件事。”  
李易峰耐心等了几秒始终不见回复，不明所以地摇了摇手机说，“喂？”  
陈伟霆像整蛊成功那样欢欣地笑起来，“一直在考虑怎么和你说啦，”KEN的少董在跨越地表通信基站的对话中对已经呆掉的前者送出如下对话，“明天我要来技术部报道……刚刚想了很多话好像都用不上，所以，只有一句，‘带我装逼带我飞’啊峰峰。”  
“……什么？”李易峰像被烧坏了脑子一样反问，手忙脚乱几乎控制不了自己拔高的声音，甚至连陈伟霆为什么知道他喜欢打LOL都顾不上问，“什么？”  
陈伟霆轻轻地笑起来，“就，你听到的那样啊。”  
“霆哥你要来技术部上班？”李易峰小声尖叫，“……那我的部草头衔？？？”  
陈伟霆喷笑，没有问缘由，也没有问经过，李易峰在过去简短的时间内全然接受了他要来技术部上班的事，他本以为李易峰会好奇，毕竟人都好奇，所以准备了一大堆说辞应对这个有时候会钻牛角尖的小朋友。甚至，陈伟霆想，他已经快没理智，大概李易峰问他要焚寂香水这样机密的配方，追问他到底为什么要来技术部他都会和盘托出。只是这次自己好像完全担心错点……李易峰关注的点总和他人不同，他真的是第一次遇见对方这样的人，他像个近景魔术，就算离得再近也有无数种可能，对于他，他从未猜对，却从细胞到夸克因子都令他不想放手。  
“哈哈哈哈哈你在想什么啊峰峰，”陈伟霆笑得像身体里安装了电动马达，“不抢你，放心，这个不抢你啦！”  
-  
“说不抢我，这要看女孩子的好不好。”  
挂掉电话，李易峰一路碎碎念走回座位，他如此抱怨却并不觉得陈伟霆在与他争抢，他其实早就发现他在和陈伟霆的交谈中越来越放得开，一度和青梅竹马差不多的相处方式，完全不同前几次见面的小心翼翼。杨幂总说他的面孔具有欺骗性，微微抬眼看人的时候会有种远离世间的天真，但完全不是啦……李易峰朝着电脑的荧光偷偷弯起嘴角。  
对不熟的人就高冷无邪，对熟悉的人就又粘人又烦，李易峰不得不承认，虽然杨幂老是坑他损他，和戴子翔搞在一起时老拿他做挡箭牌，平白让他收了好多白眼。但这位自称少女的同学真的说的没错，他有时候也觉得自己恃宠而骄，但是没办法，因为太熟太亲热了，所以说话不由自主的放肆起来。要是前几个月有算命的告知他，他会和自己公司少董混得这么熟稔，他说不定会认真的告诉那位仁兄，《不可能任务》不会重拍，骗人你也专业一点啦。  
但现在，好像失去了这种立场。  
他和陈伟霆的关系超越了朋友，向兄弟突飞猛进，冥冥中他隐隐感觉兄弟也不是终点，会更进一步。但这个想法太过可怕，他打了个寒噤，锤了自己脑袋一下。  
“……德柏！小奴向您献上脑子！”  
“肥龙，植物大战僵尸已经out了，现在你要说向我献上心脏。”  
“夸就夸了，还蹬鼻子上脸了你。去去去，这不才完成了一半呢吗，把会议室布置下，等会我和李易峰咱们小哥俩去视察视察。”  
李易峰把耳机摘下来，目光在不远处交谈的两人身上来回逡巡了一会，最后定格在德柏手上亮晶晶的钥匙上，他冲德柏竖起大拇指，真心实意，“真的借到啦，德柏哥你真厉害。”  
德柏的脸刷一下就红了，肥龙撞了撞前者，对李易峰挤眉弄眼，“哎哟，我的好峰峰，可甭挤兑我们德柏哥了，我们德柏哥本来也是个准备直接刷脸卡的人，结果在那搔首弄姿半天，小妹当他发疯耍猴呢，最后峰峰你一张照片搞定，小妹一听你要借，直接把整个四楼的钥匙都拿来了。”  
肥龙一边感叹脸卡果然要长得好看的人才能刷，一边环住李易峰的肩膀，捏捏他的脸说，“哎哟峰哥你这脸，也真是绝了，待会我得敬它一杯！”李易峰无法挡开肥龙冲他脸上袭来的手，刚拍掉又被大力搓揉，在脸即将被揉成球之前他无奈回应，“肥龙哥你这么有精神真的好么，去眯一会吧不然等会睡着。”  
“你看，怎么说来着！还是小年轻贴心！贴心棉袄！”肥龙拍了下李易峰肩头，光这一下就把后者打得呲牙咧嘴，技术部老油条浑身飘下小桃花，在花雨中转圈圈转去了员工休息室。德柏捂脸大喊，“肥龙你干嘛呢，秧歌不是这么扭得！太丑了！”肥龙在远处回应，“蒙太奇的艺术凡人怎么会懂，哥哥要去美容觉了！”  
空间沉寂，留下的德柏眼睛东瞟西瞟就是不看李易峰，期期艾艾像个姑娘，李易峰看出他的局促，笑笑说，“楼下姐姐有眼不识泰山，德柏哥别往心里去嘛，”他伸手捏了捏德柏的手臂，拍了下后者的肚子，赞不绝口，“看咱哥这肱二头肌，这腹肌，也是微醺。”  
德柏气得直想打他，“李易峰你小子哪壶不开提哪壶，我练了三个月愣是一块肌肉没练出来，合着你就这么挤兑我呀？”  
李易峰捂着嘴像偷腥的猫一样，追随着肥龙的脚步冲进员工休息室，“德柏哥我认识一个健身狂魔，人家三个月腹肌不是六块就是七块，不如介绍你认识吧。”  
“李易峰你完了，你小样，别给哥逮着我和你说！”  
-  
“还别说，咱德柏哥就算不是码农也是个室内设计师，一本正经。”肥龙眯起眼睛打量焕然一新的四楼会议室，觉得挖掘出了自己工作多年搭档的少女心。  
“峰峰你看，这霸气的荷兰国旗，真是看一眼就让人心潮澎湃，再一看就要爱到昏厥。”肥龙整个人贴在墙壁上，目露春色，紧紧抱着国旗，像一张巨大的张开着的飞碟状鳐鱼，“今年荷兰必须的！”  
德柏站在投影仪前对这一幕不忍直视，他看向门口同样被震住的李易峰，眼尖的发现了后者橙黄的队服，“哎呀妈呀，”德柏踹了肥龙一脚，两人都有些震惊的把李易峰围住，“队服都穿上了，这才是真的专业。”  
肥龙蹭过去闻了闻李易峰的脖子，压低声音说，“好香啊峰峰，你这队服还用香薰啊，忒正式了。”  
“这是沐浴露的味道，龙哥你喜欢我给你一瓶。”李易峰哭笑不得地往旁边挪了挪。  
后者两手一锤，眼睛晶亮亮，“就这么决定了！”他拆起面前的眼贴盒，扯出一片摁在脸上。“哎，李家那小谁，”德柏取出一个热敷眼罩给李易峰，赞许道，“你背后这荷兰小国旗插得真对称。”  
“那可不是，”肥龙仰躺在椅子上依旧大局在握，“李易峰的强迫症也是好不了了。”  
李易峰讪讪接过眼罩岔开话题，“对了，龙哥，德柏哥，你们说经理会不会过来，他支持西班牙的，我感觉影响不好。”  
“那老贼两腿抹油早走了你是没看到，”肥龙懒洋洋地翘起莲花指，娇滴滴地说，“再说经理要看也是去酒吧，哪会在公司看，就我们这样的屌丝才小白菜地里黄，苦逼兮兮地蹭公司资源。”  
“哟呵，那幸亏他不来，”德柏忙碌地打开幕布，打开投影，调整机位，小蜜蜂一般忙碌。人形小蜜蜂啧啧道，“李易峰刚说得没错，经理支持西班牙，他要是在这儿我们非得打一架，那场面，必须血肉横飞，太血腥，太残忍了。”  
“血腥啥啊，你们晚饭杀鸡啊？”  
一把声音以完全不会被忽略的姿态强势插入，眼罩意外滑稽掉落，李易峰僵硬回头，看到身裹西班牙队服的经理撞进门来。

15.  
撞这个字，真是好。  
少女漫画里那些男女主角的相遇，基本身娇体软的女主都要在转角撞到宿命的男主，两人相碰，哗啦一声，女主手上抱着的东西瞬间撒的漫天都是，男主绅士笑，小姐我帮你，然后蹲下，姑娘推脱不用不用，我自己来，也跟着蹲下。四只手在地上摩挲，指尖无意一碰就羞红了脸。浪不浪漫？  
浪漫归浪漫，你没说出撞这个词哪里好啊？  
怎么没说出来，我说的这些情景只发生在弱小的女主角和体态修长男主角身上，你试试一个两百斤的女孩子撞进男孩子怀里，或者三百斤的汉子和妹子撞在一块，那场景还美得起来吗？还日漫吗？受害者没打医院急救就不错了。  
李易峰现在也觉得自己可能需要急救，在西班牙一生推的经理推门进来的刹那，真是应了那句矫情话——天都黑了。他的左手边，德柏整个人贴在墙上，动作迅猛得扯下国旗，面前的肥龙更是以不符合他身姿的轻盈姿态摘走了手上的荷兰护腕和小旗。  
呵呵，说好的西荷干架呢？  
李易峰手抽筋一样甩掉了背后的荷兰小旗，心塞不已，低头对着自己队服下面空无一物的肉体欲哭无泪。张维威落座，目光打着水漂轻忽地扫过他们，李易峰一边蜷起身体躲在德柏身后努力不泄露任何一个细胞，一边在心里想别啊我才去寺里烧过香，怎么还是这么倒霉！不知真的举头三尺有神明，还是张维威眼神不好，经理和肥龙和蔼可亲地攀谈起来。  
“龙龙，看球都不叫上哥哥！”张维威笑。  
“不！没有这个意思，主要是我们员工便宜，不配和经理一起看啊！”肥龙也笑。  
“龙龙，这就不对了，虽然我们平时是上下级关系，但是！下了班，我和你们一样，都是普通人！是好友！知交好友看场球，怎么能说不配呢？太见外了啊，”张维威假装板起脸，没两秒就又春暖花开，“来来来，告诉哥哥，力挺哪个队啊？”  
肥龙皮笑肉不笑，下颚线发抖，“……您还是问德柏吧！”  
古有祸水东引惹祸上身，今有肥龙卖友直接泼水。德柏一时间没料到如此巨大的包袱转瞬就在自己身上，眼前有雷霆轰隆碾过，他扯起笑脸面朝张维威，舌头都撸不直，“经理啊，我和肥龙支持的是一样一样的！”  
“到底也没说是哪个队啊，”经理大手一挥，颇有风范，“咱哥们不藏事，说说看！”  
德柏坐立难安，“这个，这个这个。他俩我不知道，不过，不过我从小就喜欢……”他心一横，差点咬到舌头，“西、咳、西班牙。”  
“德柏！”  
肥龙难以置信地看着他，仿佛遭到背叛，李易峰同样惊讶，觉得他德柏哥为了事业牺牲真是真汉子，下一秒只听肥龙眼冒泪花的攥住前者的手，如同生活在水深火热的老百姓看见了红军那样亲切，“我没想到，你也支持西班牙！”  
“你也是？”  
“我也是！”  
两位年届三十的老同事抱头痛哭，互诉衷肠，真是闻者伤心见者流泪的一次球迷认亲。张维威经理慈爱的看着他俩，身上的西班牙队服也在闪闪发光。  
……这还能不能好了。这还让我解释个鬼。  
李易峰面孔上保持着微笑，心里地雷炸了一万次。  
引爆第一万零一次导火索的依旧是张维威经理。张经理用手随意梳理了下自己的完美发型，眼神迷离地看着虚空某点，发号施令，“来，李易峰，站出来我看看。”看到后者扭扭捏捏舒展身体蹭出来，经理越发笑的温柔，“躲什么，喜欢荷兰吶，队服都穿上了。”  
“不，不是这样的，”李易峰在直面这个纠结问题的同时，接收到另两人“自求多福”的眼神光波，他头痛欲裂，感觉智商在这刻质的升华，左右脑百分之百得到运动。  
“我为什么穿荷兰的队服呢，那是因为上届世界杯是西班牙冠军，所以荷兰是永远干不过西班牙，就像我在公司里干不过您一样。”李易峰努力回忆陈伟霆咧开到后脑勺的笑，咬合肌都因这个超越自身极限的笑而扭曲。  
真会说话！张经理陶醉在滔滔河水一般的恭维里，重重点头，眼里流露出赞许神色，“你们三个！都是很棒的小伙！工作中！勤勤恳恳！世界杯！也有见解！真的不错！”  
眼看一长串洋洋洒洒的长篇大论即将问世，不想在工作以外时间继续被魔音折腾，肥龙指着投影仪大叫，“唉呀妈呀，经理，西班牙进场啦！”  
“哪儿呢哪儿呢！”张维威一拍椅子，果真住口全神贯注看向幕布。  
-  
“这是一个让人屏气凝神的时刻——助跑，打门，球进了！！！！！！！！！”解说吼叫着示意西班牙1:0率先攻入对方球门，领先荷兰。  
“进了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”张维威站起来叉腰大笑，“西班牙！好样的！就从来没有让我失望过！”他情难自己地伸出腿摆出了黄飞鸿踢腿的姿势，“咻咻——进门！爽！”  
无人回应的尴尬的沉默。  
沉浸在高难度金鸡独立姿势中的张维威没有收到臆想中的喝彩，疑惑地转过头，目力所及三张抑郁的脸，他皱着眉问，“不是喜欢西班牙吗，怎么都不说话！西班牙进球了，干什么呢，不乐了？”  
“不是，开心啊！”德柏双手高举过头啪啪啪拍了三次，“赢了！”  
肥龙小心地瞟了眼垂头丧气的两位同事，又看到目光炯炯的张维威，一时心碎，玩着自己手指敷衍回应，“你看经理……西班牙这次不是进的点球么，对西班牙的水平来说，点球进一个球……”肥龙扣着指腹，一不小心弄狠了，差点见血，心情更加灰暗，“不算什么！”  
“哈哈哈哈，对头，不算什么！”张维威仔细一想，这分析在理，毕竟王师，直接突入，禁区绝妙配合传射，一发入魂才是正道，经理美滋滋的坐下，左摇右摆招呼众人，“接着看接着看，点球的确不算什么，我们谦虚攒人品哈。”  
李易峰回神拍脸，绿茵场上奔跑的荷兰队员依旧在挥洒汗水。先失一球，再接再厉追回来就是了，叹了口气他重新端坐起来，又投入紧张的赛场风云里。  
电视转播兢兢业业的播报赛场情况，李易峰两手攥住椅子，感觉心在喉咙口将跳未跳，“……镜头转向范佩西，头球！球进了！！！比分扳平！”  
张维威刚刚剥好一堆瓜子仁，到这里手一抖，全部摁在自己脸上。  
肥龙大声尖叫，面上却露出丰收般的喜悦，“天呢！这踢得什么鬼！西班牙明显瞎踢！拦住呀！！！！呵呵！”  
“怎么说呢！现在还是一比一，西班牙还有机会，”张维威紧张地坐好，露出经理谆谆教诲的一面，强忍心痛安慰下属，“你们不要激动，不要伤心，没事的，看下一球，必须西班牙！”  
“对对对，西班牙必胜！经理必胜！”李易峰搓了下手，混在人声中如此说道。  
超大银幕上球赛正进入白热化或者说是单方面吊打阶段。  
“……球不错，现在罗本，卸球，勾一下，带球，打门，球进了！荷兰的第二枚进球！反超！”  
“荷兰队赢得了球场左侧的任意球机会，斯内德来主罚，球飞向了球门的方向，头球，再拿下一球！”  
“哦这个球乐子大了，范佩西！投射！球又进了，范佩西！！！”  
荷兰连续攻入三球，会议室的气氛已经不能用有点问题或者暗潮汹涌来形容了，整个就是空气炸锅，插上电就要燃了，肥龙和德柏完全克制不了大比分压倒的兴奋，正用各种怪叫掩饰自己内心的激动。  
李易峰心里香槟已经开了九十九瓶，天使们各抱一杯都在欢呼雀跃，好想尖叫啊！范佩西爱一生！！！但他看了眼经理灰白的脸色，非常识趣的把欢呼按回肚子，差点打了个饱嗝。  
就在这个欢庆时刻，聪慧过人机智可爱的经理终于察觉了不对，他拍案而起，目露凶光，“笑什么呢！你们笑什么！”  
肥龙第一个从乐淘淘的氛围中醒过来，“悲极而喜，”他严肃地说，“苦中作乐，”德柏咽了口口水，紧随其后，“还有机会。”李易峰一边回应一边快速地在微信上打字，整个页面都被他的球进了刷屏了。  
“我买了足彩你们懂个屁，西班牙必须赢！”张维威气急攻心，眼都红了。李易峰正在看对方传来的微信，大约是什么好玩的内容，他开心地笑了起来，一边在页面上哒哒哒哒打字，一边没进脑子就下意识回了经理一句，“才4比1呢，还有机会！”  
“对，还有一分钟，扳回五个球，妥妥的！”德柏两手一锤，假装肃穆，实则补刀。  
经理微笑。  
“你们知道干我们这行最重要的是什么嘛？坚持！坚信！”张维威双手抱臂，恍惚看到了宇宙的大和谐，“1分钟！5个球！还有希望知道吗！继续继续！”  
“……这就是拼速度的时候了！罗本！脚踏风火轮！！！扑到禁区！晃过卡西利亚斯！再下一球！五比一！！！”  
李易峰爽得浑身舒坦的同时都不敢去望经理的脸，四周寂静，只听砰的一声，李易峰下意识抬头，被冲到面前的彩带吓了一大跳。  
“太悲伤了。”肥龙举着礼炮说。  
“太悲伤了。”德柏搅着手指说。  
“太悲伤了。”李易峰默默吓懵说。  
“怎么说呢反正今天西班牙也是没有踢出自己水平，行了行了，明天还要上班，散了吧。”经理眼神死，心塞塞地撂下一句话，站起来转身开门想要离开这个伤心地。  
哪知一道橙黄的人影以迅雷不及掩耳之势滑了进来。  
此人影身材劲瘦，操着一口港台腔开心极了，“荷！兰！赢！了！你们看了吗！五比一！OMG五比一！！！太好了！”  
德柏其实蛮心疼这位随意闯入的荷兰观众的，看不懂经理正在伤心的时候吗，现在冲进来简直找死，他扯了扯肥龙的衣服下摆，肥龙感同身受的朝这位已经可以定性“仕途完了”的朋友投去慈祥目光。  
张维威大嘴一张，千万国骂酝酿在喉，马上就要蓬勃而出一较高下，但拜银幕至今没熄灭所赐，昏暗的光线下他居然看清了对方刀削般的英俊侧脸和挺直鼻梁。刚受到西班牙输球打击、经历大悲大喜足彩泡汤、以为自己今天不会更背的张维威经理，膝盖一软，哭爹喊娘。  
“唉呀妈呀少董您老也在啊……”  
正打算看好戏的德柏和肥龙听到这个称呼，腿也不争气地跟着软了。  
陈伟霆视线里是三个小腿连着大腿瑟瑟发抖的下属，他穿过这三位身高没到180的下属的头顶，向后看到笑的露出猫弧，眼里却满是惊讶的李易峰。会不会对视呢，还没等他想好，他们的眼神就心有灵犀电光石火地撞到一起。  
李易峰从他出现就开始笑，惊讶过后更是纯粹的笑意。陈伟霆其实一直在董事长办公室，包括给李易峰打电话也用的工作机，他正在为明天的报道做准备，而看到对方因为进球而开心刷微信屏的时候，他突然意识到，他已不能掩饰，他想见他。或许就是想看到李易峰的这个微笑才谢绝马天宇的留宿建议，转而在办公室看起球赛，他只是想在能胜利的时候同他一起分享。  
他们对视，互相笑，感觉眼波都撞到噗呲噗呲冒泡。我帮你出气啊，陈伟霆用眼睛示意。李易峰抿紧嘴，满含笑意地偷偷摇摇头又点点头。陈伟霆咬了咬唇，发现自己也不能好了，居然从这样简短的眼神传讯中感受到甜蜜信号。收回视线上下打量了站在他面前身着西班牙队服的张维威经理。  
陈伟霆笑靥如花。  
“你怎么了，你这样支持西班牙？”

16.  
“我冇啊……少董我对你绝对忠诚天地可鉴，简直是鞍前马后鞠躬尽瘁死而后已人头落地！”  
被一大串成语绕晕的港人少董本来打算直接打断前者陈词，可他转念一想，要是现在他假装自己听得懂，不仅正好可以反驳李易峰说他国语没有长进的问题，还能在后者心下留下勤奋好学的印象，心念疾转间抱着臂的少董已挑高眉毛，很长地哦了一句，手指点了点对方身上的西班牙队服，他高深莫测地问，“所以你特意换了西班牙队服想要引起我注意？”  
……妈呀这什么霸道总裁的台词，中二感炸裂，简直和杨幂上班摸鱼看的什么《总裁的替身娇妻》不谋而合毫无区别。  
实在太傻了，李易峰站在一边侧耳听得入神，居然噗呲一声笑了出来。  
德柏和肥龙从刚从“见到据说一个人就能大杀四方的神秘少董”的战栗中缓过神，听到李易峰这一声笑又被打入更深层的战栗中。这两位落难蚂蚱一想到大家平时疯传的少董残暴宣言就觉得自己马上饭碗不保，两眼紧闭不约而同念起了金刚经。  
陈伟霆倒是直勾勾地看向他，灵动的眼睛无奈地传递出我在帮你出气耶你还笑的信息，李易峰眨了眨眼表示明白，在其他三人看不到的地方偷偷竖起了一根指头压在唇上。  
陈伟霆被这个小动物一样的示好逗乐了，笑着看回被巨大失落感笼罩的张经理，咳了一声他继续问话，“张经理，别的不说，队服很衬你。”  
张维威在陈伟霆死缠烂打揪住队服这个问题时就知道大事不妙，他哭丧着脸直接套用一个多小时前李易峰的发言讲，“冤枉啊少董，西班牙这不是没踢过荷兰嘛，我穿西班牙队服，意思就是我在公司永远干不过您啊。”  
“其实荷兰赢了我也好嗨森啊，”经理望着好整以暇的少董欲言又止，觉得此刻语言已经解决不了问题，他旋转着趴在地上收集了会礼花碎片，心塞地团了团就往天上抛，边鼓掌边看向陈伟霆，万分委屈，“我真系嗨森呐，嗨森的要发病啦。”  
不知道是不是因为和陈伟霆熟悉了，李易峰难得没有一丝紧张感，反而在看到一向不可一世甚至很久前还不让他放假的经理，撅着屁股在地上扭来扭曲的造型，产生了一种荒诞的笑意，但他看到身旁正为自己前途着急的额头冒汗的两位苦命同事，又觉得再笑一次吓他们不符合他的良知，要笑不能笑，忍得青筋都在跳。  
陈伟霆本来不想笑，真的。虽然他的笑点老是被马天宇嘲说低，但私人事务和工作他向来泾渭分明，哪有训人训着训着就笑的，任何一本管理学上的书都不会有这种错误管理模式。可陈伟霆看着李易峰憋得通红的眼眶，颤动的嘴角，脑神经就是控制不住弧度上扬笑场。为了完美收官，他把目标移到了不知在碎碎念什么的肥龙身上，象征性地问了一句，“你呢，你支持什么队？”  
被点到名的肥龙，如同学生时代上课被严厉老师抽中一般支起身体，没有一点底气，“少董，是这样，我喜欢荷……”对面陈伟霆的眉毛开始挑高，“西……”，那两条剑眉又落下去。肥龙转头怒瞪了德柏一眼，回头又是战战兢兢，陈伟霆自然看见了德柏打肥龙的小动作，却意外觉得这样互帮互助的同事很可爱，懒得揭穿，并且想知道他们的最终结果的是什么。  
“我喜欢缅甸。”  
最后肥龙坚定地说，缅甸两个字说的气吞山河，笔走龙蛇。  
陈伟霆有点憋不住笑，他点点头，手擦了下嘴唇，目光扫到下一个德柏，后者根本不需要他提醒，积极地向前踏出一步，笑得痴呆又天真，“我支持东帝汶！”  
很短很短的一秒，或许只是余光带到，但陈伟霆相当确定，李易峰听到这个回应后很轻很轻地笑了。不过闭眼睁眼一霎，对方又变成了无动于衷相当乖巧的聆听者，他转了转眼珠，计上心头。“呐，这位兄弟好，”遇到李易峰之后心理年龄变成五岁，玩心大起的少董炽热的看向这个房间内另一个身披橙色战袍的年轻人，眼睛里有狡黠的笑意，“肯定是支持荷兰的对不对？”  
“……”  
等下这和说好的不一样啊！李易峰眼睛睁得大大地看向陈伟霆，目光清亮，妄图从中间看出点什么，陈伟霆笑眯眯的盯着他，眼里有光，他挫败地发现自己一无所获，随即又意识到正在被其他三位紧紧盯住，李易峰挠了挠头，忙不迭否认，“啊？这不是梵蒂冈吗？对不起。”  
“对对对，我们不懂球我们都瞎看。”  
在德柏和肥龙的起哄声中，李易峰看见陈伟霆眼里的好奇如冰般片片碎裂，最后化成了一汪春水，对方至柔至和地看着他，仿若盯着一个幻梦，这感觉如此奇妙，竟让他混沌想起那句“长醉不复醒”。  
完了，我可能要脸红了，李易峰想。  
“那，吃宵夜好不好，我请你们吃宵夜。”不知看到什么，陈伟霆像被烫到一样移开视线，他打了个响指，动作洒脱，“有点事要和技术部的几位谈谈，”少董先生笑得无比神秘，“先说好，不是裁员，请放心啊。”  
“走走走！少董请客哪能不去！”  
经理首先响应，呼朋引伴地带走了德柏和肥龙，而李易峰，他还未从陈伟霆突然转开视线的患得患失中回过神，三人陆续离开，唯余他站在原地。  
银幕早已卷起，投影仪在德柏出去的时候就被按下关机。室内黝黑，只有淡蓝色波点如绚烂星空倒影在雪白墙壁上，一片黑暗中，感觉已经走了很久的少董走过来轻轻拍了下他的后腰，打断他的沉思，语气里是十二万分的不可思议，“一直在门外等你，这么久都不出来，真的要我过来请哦？”  
陈伟霆说话的瞬间，对面的摩天楼顶上的束状灯光巧合的照进，屋内因此有了流动的光线，李易峰毫无防备地看进对方眼里。大概五厘米或者更近的距离，他们每一次对视都像什么宗教诡秘仪式般正式，目光胶着的时候仿佛没有任何事物能将他们分开，时间这样甜腻地滑行，最后还是陈伟霆首先挫败的把头靠到他肩上。  
按照任何一本总裁小说的惯例，这里都应有一段感官要描写，比如渲染下两人的心脏怎样不受控地砰砰直跳，或者血液如何鼓胀急速流动，可他闭上眼，只听见陈伟霆凑在他耳边轻声讲，“峰峰啊，我拜托你，不要脸红得这么可爱啊……”  
-  
李易峰盯着面前的用精致盆子装点的烤鱼，总觉得和自己印象中邋里邋遢的宵夜不一样。他颤巍巍地取筷子勾起鱼肉往嘴里送，鱼肉紧实，辣椒劲爽，口齿留香，真的好吃到爆炸！  
瞬间把尴尬抛在一边，李易峰专心致志地啄起鱼吃。  
肥龙则暗暗叫苦。  
也是他一时失察，没有想到少董所谓的宵夜不是大马路上随处可见路边摊而是真正高端洋气的渔庄，进门的那一刻所有人都被午夜还闪烁着霓虹的店家吓到。少董指了指曲径通幽的长廊，笑着说，“这家鱼不错，推荐大家吃吃看。”肥龙疑惑地接过服务生递来的菜单，下一秒就释然，盯着价目牌觉得做有钱人真好啊……  
渔庄座位很复古，在一众现代化的钢铁建筑中依旧保有古色古香的实木圆桌，但圆形嘛，首尾相连，如何坐座位便成了一门学问，肥龙偷偷瞅了眼少董，发现这位年轻港人正若有所思目光炯炯的托着下巴盯着他身边看，肥龙疑惑地转头，映入眼帘的低头玩手机的李易峰。  
唉呀妈呀，李易峰这是要发啊，和少董穿一个队的球衣，好感果然拉得杠杠的。肥龙苦大仇深地想，为啥球衣就这么刻薄呢，为啥制作的时候不考虑下他们这些身材有些微走样的好孩子呢？不刷脸卡的人生怎么就这么悲伤呢？  
他还没想完，就听到拖拉椅子的声响，接着是经理“少董，您坐，您坐”的连声应答。少董笑了起来，他按住张维威的手说，“好啦，你们也坐啊。”  
肥龙用肩膀顶了顶德柏，后者看懂他的暗示后慌忙摇头，“我才不要坐经理旁边！”德柏在微微屈腿在肥龙耳边咬牙切齿，“伴君如伴虎呀！”  
肥龙觉得自己白眼要翻到天上，“还有个更大的虎呢，不和他坐，你要和少董坐啊。”  
“我情愿和少董坐，反正少董不认识我。”德柏耸耸肩，小算盘打得稀里哗啦。  
所以座位一度坐得奇形怪状，以少董为轴的话右手边是德柏和肥龙，左手边是张维威和李易峰。肥龙掩面，哀叹少董就是少董，随意那么一坐，他们四个就沦为山大王手下的虾兵蟹将，圆桌都愣是坐出了会议室效果。肥龙摸摸自己的肚子，真的有点饿了，但他看着认真翻看菜单的少董，觉得这顿宵夜配着少董的脸下饭肯定要吃得胃痛。  
如有心音，少董抬头，犀利目光一扫。  
肥龙下意识挺胸收腹。  
“你们要吃什么味的啊。”少董手指敲了敲菜单图片，原来只是问忌口。豆豉，怪味，香辣味的烤鱼一字排开，看上去好不诱人。  
“都可以！”肥龙狗腿地说。  
“您随意！”德柏狗腿地说。  
“听您的！”张经理狗腿地说。  
“香辣吧。”李易峰挣扎地选择。  
实诚的李易峰再次接受所有人目光的洗礼。  
陈伟霆笑了，他看向李易峰，后者刚刚意识到自己说了什么，一张脸涨得通红。他歪头想了想，招手喊来服务员，“三种口味，每个来一份。”合上菜单，陈伟霆问道，“还要加什么嘛？”  
大家有志一同的摇头，陈伟霆耸耸肩，把菜单交给服务员说，“一扎啤酒。”望着下属投来的不解目光，他顿了顿，解释说，“今天荷兰赢了我高兴。”一句话把旁边兴致冲冲的张经理说萎。  
陈伟霆偷笑，时刻注意着张维威的一举一动，香辣烤鱼送上来时他看到对方完全没有举筷的打算，与之形成鲜明对比的是李易峰在吃了一口之后就不再矜持，停不下来。陈伟霆放下筷子，对这位不明所以就承受了他不少捉弄的经理说，“你好像不喜欢辣，”他认真地说，“那我和你换个座位吧。”  
“不用不用，少董客气，我就最近肠胃有点……”张维威受宠若惊，连忙摆手。  
“没事，我喜欢吃香辣的。”陈伟霆笑出一口白牙，眼中有深意，“你和我换了，大家都有好处吖。”  
一边李易峰叼着筷子还没有意识到发生了什么，只知道吃得热火朝天的时候，他的身旁人就从油腻经理张维威换成了帅气总裁陈伟霆，一块飘满红油的鱼肉出现在他碗里直接打断他的思考，“吃啊。”名为陈伟霆的少董冲他眨眨眼，他夹菜如此自然，一点没有自己做了一件很古怪的事的自觉。  
“哦。”李易峰呆呆地往嘴里送，红油把他的唇瓣染成水油透亮的润泽。  
陈伟霆看到这一幕颇有点心猿意马，但所以自制力修得满格，他强迫自己转头，边剔骨边漫不经心得说起正事，“其实今天找大家吃宵夜，还有一个原因，”他拿过湿巾擦擦手，指了指一旁的啤酒，服务员心领神会的开了五瓶送到他们面前。陈伟霆握着酒瓶冲前方三人虚晃一下，最后与坐在身边的李易峰碰了下瓶，他笑说，“父亲想让我多历练历练，我个人很推崇技术部的管理模式，所以……未来一段时间请技术部的各位中流砥柱多多指教了。”  
他仰头灌下一口啤酒，眯眼间看到张维威的表情简直如丧考妣，另外两个也一脸被闪电劈过，他好笑的敲敲桌子，不动声色地把香辣烤鱼又往李易峰那里推了推，“吃鱼啊，就这事。”  
李易峰毫无所觉地大口吃鱼，陈伟霆挑肉剔骨也干得不亦乐乎，他们越坐越近，最后竟使原本平分五处的桌子显出三对二的态势来。实在太近了，近到肥龙在紧张的与德柏经理抢肉过程中，猛然抬头看到两人筷子夹在了一处。  
而那个号称收到各种爱慕短信只是一笑而过的，他们技术部的卫冕部草，在这无聊的筷子角力中，居然脸红了。  
唉呀妈呀。肥龙低呼一声，拍掉了德柏往他碗里伸的手。

17.  
吃饱喝足。  
肥龙半躺在椅子上和德柏有一茬没一茬地唠嗑。之所以会这样无所忌惮是因为两只老虎都不在，陈伟霆去结账，张维威去卫生间，剩下的三个人里，毫无疑问，是工龄和体型都比李易峰大一圈的肥龙称王。  
肥龙打了个长长的饱嗝。  
作为技术部的老油条，他拿起桌上的茶抿了一口说，“峰峰呀，问你个事。”表面是征询，实际是斩钉截铁的陈述句。  
李易峰微信哒哒哒哒，头也不抬地回应，“问呀。”  
肥龙眯起眼睛，看了眼身旁眼观口口观心的德柏清清喉咙，“……你等会怎么回去？”  
光明正大偷听的德柏脚下一滑。啥问题！你说这都啥问题！白瞎了喝酒喝得醉醺醺，感觉问他什么都能往外掏的李易峰！德柏冲肥龙挤眉弄眼，后者小眼一瞪，示意他稍安勿躁。  
那厢李易峰如梦初醒，一看手机已经凌晨三点半，他猛地望向肥龙，表情是饮酒过度后的慌神，“对嚯，现在大概车都打不到了，”李易峰向前挪了挪，攥住肥龙的手问，“那龙哥，德柏哥你们怎么回去啊。”  
肥龙捏捏下巴，瞥了一眼德柏说，“这是老东街，我们和张维威都住这个方向，回家最多走路半小时。可你那房子不是租在西面么，回去得跨越整个城吧。”  
李易峰眼睛咕噜噜转了会，转过头来笑得讨好，他急切地说，“哎呀，龙哥龙哥！”  
“干嘛，”肥龙拿起桌上的免费牙签剔牙，“别想我带你回去，没地方住。”  
李易峰撇撇嘴说，“行吧，那我去住酒店。钟点房。”  
“其实也不是不行，带你回家的话，”肥龙缓缓 的说，如果他带眼镜的话，说不定能看到镜片反光的高能场景，“你就老实回答一个哥哥们都很关心的问题，答得好，哥哥们就带你飞。”  
“哎呀你问！”李易峰兴致勃勃地说，秘密和金钱置于天平两端，勤劳节俭的金牛座毫无犹豫选择了重的那端。  
肥龙还打算吊吊李易峰，德柏却看不下去了，他一把攥住后者把他扯回桌子，咬着对方耳朵说，“我们就想知道！少董怎么对你这么好！还给你夹了一块鱼！”  
这不是因为我坐在他左边，他右手顺手就夹的吗？不明白德柏为何如此执着，李易峰下意识回应，“因为我长得帅？”看到两张黑脸他反应过来匆忙摆手，“呵呵呵呵我瞎说的，你们怎么还当真了……”  
面对两张求知若渴的脸，李易峰连冷笑话都说不出，只好说出自己的猜测，“大概因为我的球衣？”他稍稍回身两只大拇指冲背后的数字指了指，“我印号了，11号罗本。少董喜欢罗本吧。他身上那件罗本是12年限量版。”  
“这样。”肥龙大失所望，“还以为你和少董老早认识的，你看他千方百计换到你旁边，说自己喜欢吃辣，结果我看他一直在剔骨玩，根本没吃多少。唯一吃了几口还一直喝酒，这要是喜欢吃辣就奇了怪了。”  
李易峰一愣，居然语塞说不出话。  
“你们在讲什么？”付完帐的陈伟霆声音强势介入，伴随着椅子拖拉的噪音，李易峰感到对方坐到他的身侧，“现在很晚了，大家怎么回家？要不要我送？”  
“不用了不用了，哪能饭您请，还要您包送到家啊。”从卫生间回来的张维威搓搓手，似乎头上都开出小花。  
“可是，现在快四点了……”陈伟霆看了看表。  
“没事的没事的，我们爬着也能回去，是吧李易峰！男子汉大丈夫，走夜陆也不怕！”张维威兴高采烈地扳住李易峰肩膀，往自己身上靠了靠，向陈伟霆比了个大拇指，“我们都住东面！很近的！”  
陈伟霆温柔的笑了笑，“原来各位都住东面，难怪关系很融洽。”  
“我们是住东面，”张维威真是尽添乱，肥龙看到李易峰有苦难言，帮了一把，“李易峰么，就……”  
“难道你住西面？”陈伟霆快速的打断肥龙说话，皱皱眉朝向李易峰，“现在车很难打啊，你打算怎么回家？”  
这已经是第三次收到所有人注目，李易峰摆摆手面色自若，“啊，我没事，我有地方去的。放心啦。”  
陈伟霆若有所思地划过他的表情，然后向后拢拢头发站起来说，“早上还要上班，大家要不早点回家休息吧，我去取车。”  
在一阵“少董才辛苦了”，“谢谢少董”声里，李易峰敏锐地察觉到穿透浑浊雾气看向他的陈伟霆的眼睛，陈伟霆定定地看向他，然后抿嘴露出一个微笑，慢点走，等我。他的唇形这样无声诉说。  
和技术部三人分道扬镳后，李易峰一个人慢慢的往西边走，有一家快捷酒店在这附近，他坐公交时有如此印象，他步伐很大，却行进地很缓慢，月华披在他身上，像坚贞的阿尔忒弥斯。  
一道闪烁亮光打乱他的脚步，李易峰回头，看见陈伟霆在路边摇下车窗对他笑，“还不上来？都叫你走得慢一点啦。”  
李易峰不知所措地站在那里，陈伟霆叹了口气，打开车门，把人按了进去，“有家不住，反倒住酒店，哪有这样的道理。”  
“我觉得不能老是麻烦霆哥啊，”李易峰越说声音越低，“我都忘了霆哥不吃辣的，还坐在我旁边只有辣盘，什么都没吃到。”  
“宵夜啊，就吃个气氛。”陈伟霆看了眼后视镜，侧过身拦着椅背倒车，“说起来，峰峰你很喜欢吃动物内脏？我刚刚看你在翻鱼肚。”  
“很喜欢谈不上……有机会就点倒是真的，”李易峰歪头想了想，扳着指头如数家珍，“没有理由不吃啊？”他看着陈伟霆，眼里是讲到食物释然敞亮的笑意，另一人因此如坠星河，“鸭肠就很好啊，牛蛙，牛肚，牛百叶，猪肚，猪大肠，别听名字很恶心，但都很好吃的其实。”  
他絮絮叨叨地掏出手机点开大众点评，一边抽调出一个网页指给陈伟霆看，“哝，就这家，以前在我学校旁边，吃四年都吃不厌，他家的鸭肠超级赞，我现在时不时嘴馋就要去吃的。”李易峰心无旁骛地讲着，他的嘴唇很红，是一种珍珠润亮的饱满软糯，他笑，粉红皮肉下就露出四颗排列整齐洁白的牙齿，“在一个弄堂的犄角旮旯里，满难找的，下次我带给霆哥吃啊。”  
他随意抬头，正对陈伟霆幽深眼眸。  
李易峰忽然发觉自己没办法说下去。  
那么粗糙炽热的痕迹，都没有费心掩盖，就如此郑重其事地望向他，他懂陈伟霆的眼神，他是说，他的潜意识甚至保有与这其中深意一样的感情。  
“峰峰啊……。”  
那一刻他没来由的紧张得要颤抖起来了，鸡皮疙瘩逆行倒施，就像第一次在酒吧的旋转光线下见到陈伟霆一样，他假装镇定地微笑，看着对方贴近。  
我们每个人都是宇宙大爆炸之后的行星碎片，或许生来就带有属性，你是水星1号，他是土星3号。具有相同引力的碎片总是不顾地转偏向力硬要凑在一起，分隔再远都要相见，差距再大都要共演。就像两片小碎片组成一片大碎片，两个锯齿组成一个圆。  
就像陈伟霆向他送出将整个世界还原的代码，然后唇角细密地，吻上他。  
-  
还是肥龙。  
还是公司。  
“李易峰你嘴唇好红啊，”好事者趴在他前面一脸高深莫测，一点没有自己突然凑过来很讨厌的自觉，“被辣肿了吗？”  
这是对一个四川人的莫大侮辱，什么辣肿绝对不可能，直接喝辣油都可以来三勺，但是要让他说出真实情况——他和少董擦枪走火了——又不可能。不行，不能再想这件事了，李易峰搓搓脸，他一夜没睡，现在黑眼圈浓重堪比熊猫，对肥龙笑笑，笑得四周都泛起桃花瓣，他说，“的确够辣，现在舌头还不够灵活。”  
肥龙得到答案像花蝴蝶一样飞走，李易峰长舒一口气，靠在椅子上郁郁寡欢。  
早上少董空降技术部，并正式宣布在今后几周成为技术部的成员。整个技术部的氛围变得亢奋又积极，他却生怕自己还不够透明，硬是把一米八一的自己掩盖在一米七几的肥龙后面。  
这不算什么，他本以为除了迎新，他和陈伟霆坐的远，就能减少见面机会，没想到少董的座位居然没有安排进经理办公室，而像他们一样是个小隔间，并且就在李易峰旁边两个位置。公司分隔栏不高，以至于他一抬头就能看见前者的半个脑袋。李易峰急得团团转，觉得这样下去自己真要精神分裂。  
还有什么可急的，不就是李易峰昨晚又缩了。  
少董一击必杀，行动先于语言的追着金牛，然后在前面栏个围栏，看起来是万无一失，然后金牛倒转屁股，刨着蹄子咻地奔走了。  
事实上李易峰自己也不懂自己是怎么了，为什么好好的又觉得少董不忍直视了。昨天气氛好，人好，两个都有酒精助阵，对视都能燃放烟花，用一句古语来形容就是天时地利人和，再完美不过，实在是天雷勾动地火的最佳时机。结果那个称得上惊天动地的告白一吻过后，李易峰却连滚带爬似的从车里冲了出去，带走一阵旋风。我还没准备好，他边跑边想，午夜凉风全扇在他脸上，也如雾霭缠绕，让他永不清醒。  
陈伟霆被风一吹，才一睁眼本来好好的在他手边的李易峰就没了，他在身后好气又好笑，望着奔跑的人影操着一口改善不少的港普说，“李易峰你回来！我不亲你了行了吗？”  
不行！李易峰恨恨地想，你不想亲我，我想亲你啊。这个发展趋势不能忍，我得及早把它扼杀在摇篮里。  
少董喊，“你跑去哪儿！”  
李易峰闭眼跑，“酒店！”  
少董又喊，“Which！”  
李易峰闭眼跑跑跑，“如家快捷！锦江之星！”  
少董再喊，“那可别跑了！你跑岔了！前面是河！”  
李易峰停下了，委委屈屈地回头看着他，踢走一块石子，慢三拍，声音低低地叫了句，“少董……”  
陈伟霆看他不跑了也放心了，就长腿一迈，从车里跨出来，不紧不慢的走过来，他边走边抓抓头发，调皮的发丝挂在他耳畔，他站定在李易峰面前笑了笑，“不跑了行吗。”  
李易峰不想说话，他现在脑子里是毕加索后现代主义，全是繁复交错的线条。  
一片蜂鸣杂乱中他听见万能的少董叹了口气，对方抱弟弟一样向前搂住他抱住他，然后伸出手揉了揉他的脖颈，把头磕在他肩上，是沉甸甸的重量，“sorry咩，没想到你反应这么大……以后不会了。”  
“……”  
李易峰没有反抗，更无回应。看起来似乎没有比这更坏的事了。  
陈伟霆更紧地把对方的脑袋往自己胸前靠，想要最后一搏。他们穿着一样的荷兰队服上衣，夜阑寂静，空间扩大，世界几乎有合二为一的甜美错觉。  
“我很喜欢你，”他说，鼻尖嗅到了夏日烟火的气味，“我相信你感觉得到。后天是最后一场球，如果我们还是朋友，希望你能来‘霆’，为我们的夏天划下终点。”  
陈伟霆看着李易峰，后者惴惴不安的看着他，他抿着嘴，心脏像被扭成一团，他放开手，做了一个全然接受的绅士造型。  
李易峰后退了三步，哑声说，“好。”他脚尖一歪，去到了别的地方。  
陈伟霆站在原地看着对方跑远的身影，忽然耳边就响起迪丽热巴对他说过的话。  
恋爱就是这样的啊，那个新疆妹子笑着说，低情商低智商，无所畏惧，心有所属。任你再怎么能干，怎么强大，都心甘情愿，甘之若饴的变傻。  
没错，这种感情不可逆转，还让人全无防备，毫无例外。实在可恶至极。

18.  
《像恋爱的人一样》里有这样一句话，“热恋当中是会有这样的事。意识就像蝴蝶在心情舒畅的空间里翩然盘旋，忘记自己此刻正在干什么了。”  
这话对，似乎又不对，对的是它说对了心理，在面对陈伟霆的一长段时间里，李易峰基本每时每刻都能感受那种朦胧的安心感，看到就高兴，见到就开心，做事老是做到一半就忘记自己在干什么，被派去做苦工打印文件也能笑出来。错的是它说错了状态，他们并未热恋。只一句话就打入深渊。  
爱情是个事件，它随机发生，不可控制。李易峰明白，所以在奔去酒店的路上，边跑边卸载了微信，自欺自人以为尽人事知天命，他预想中那些荒诞不经的故事就不会发生。的确没有发生，陈伟霆没有像任何一本总裁小说里说的那样，追他五条街霸道拥他入怀，反而似乎预料到他注定退缩，直接一条短信发到他手机上，两个字简单简洁，“等你。”  
我靠，李易峰把自己砸进床里，酒店干燥冷淡的白色床面因此向内塌陷了一块，他把手机扔到一边，狠狠闭上眼，又突然睁开——没办法入睡，一闭眼就是陈伟霆目光幽深的向他凑过来，对方的气味毫不留情的完全填满他所能呼吸的所有氧气，实在太刺激了，于是李易峰郁卒的抱着抱枕盘腿坐起来，长长地叹一口气。  
李易峰觉得自己是这样的人，他很少关注别人，社交也被动，就拿大家都玩的热火朝天的微博来说，他就真心觉得这是个唠嗑的地方，他敏锐又迟钝，敏锐在他总能天赋异禀的辨别出他人对他怀有的究竟是好意抑或恶意，迟钝的是他过于慢热导致一再错过。杨幂曾经在某一次午休期间拿着他的手机郑重其事的点下自己的关注，然后还给他说都叫你关注我好几次了，没一次去做的。李易峰握着手机，似懂非懂的看着微博页面上显示的关注“1”。  
自那以后他才仿佛慢慢和这个世界有了连接，别人来fo他，他查看一下资料然后回fo，他的微博不再是一个人的自言自语，开始出现了各种@和评论，他开始习惯于用微信与他人交谈，像个初出茅庐的小孩子一样学习新的事物。  
见到马天宇，甚至陈伟霆，大约是他二十多年来绝无仅有的狂欢事迹，同是巴西球迷很高兴，能在一起看球很高兴，看他吐得天昏地暗完全没有义务接管，可依旧执意照顾他也让他很高兴。陈伟霆是很英俊的家伙，李易峰想，他额头饱满，鼻梁挺直，下颚弧度好看，笑的时候很帅气，不笑的时候连他这个男人都觉得性感。这样说很奇怪，因为这样说好像搞得他居心不良，但是真的，当他与陈伟霆独处的时候，每一次，他是说每一次，都让他茅塞顿开般找到心跳的感觉。乃至于后来李易峰回忆第一次看见陈伟霆的场景，居然只能想起《博物馆奇妙夜》女主角那句，“你只用一夜，却叫我经历一生冒险。”  
想到这里的时候，李易峰再度想起那个驾驶座上的吻，寂静夜空下，陈伟霆慢慢地贴过来，抓住他的手，把他压在车窗上，对方的舌头用一种温和有礼的态度，和不容置喙的精神携一股新鲜清风冲了进来，他竟因为这感觉太过美好而不忍睁眼。  
他觉得自己是应该恼羞成怒的，毕竟他的青梅竹马早已盖章他喜欢生闷气，而且强吻一只金牛，不管你是谁，都要做好承受怒火的准备，可不知道为什么，等他睁眼时，却在对方眼中看到了和他同样的紧张。  
陈伟霆说，“峰峰啊……”后面的词细细密密的全部压入他的嘴里，他突然意识到什么喜欢霆的音响设备，什么立刻答应酒吧打工，根本全是借口，他就只是为了和对方离得近一点，再进一点。如果有人好事从这一刻开始计算，就会发现现在离他们初遇明明只有几周时间。  
这几周他们依靠着对巴西的热爱，毫无疑问迅速熟悉起来，成为了称兄道弟的酒吧老板和企业员工，并把生活过的跌宕起伏，顺带遭受了一段说严重不严重的骗不骗的小创伤。这一来一往的过程中，李易峰多次福至心灵般的察觉到了不对劲，我喜欢陈伟霆，或许陈伟霆也对我有那么点意思，这件事让他既高兴又苦恼。  
手机新闻里马克思正大谈特谈他的爱情观，一对男女基于一定的客观物质基础和共同的生活理想，在各自内心形成对对方的最真挚的倾心爱慕，并且渴望对方成为自己终生伴侣的一种最强烈、最稳定、最专一的感情，就是爱情。  
高中时的政治课代表退出页面，按下关机键，决定忽视那个鲜明到刺目的性别范围框架。接受一个新事物可能只需要一秒，习惯这样新事物需要二十一天，此刻三周已过，李易峰吞吞吐吐还是来到了选择支，他学会正视。爱情这件事，不论发生在两个男的身上有多么荒诞不经，古怪陆离，他有预感他要去勇敢接受。  
那就穿着阿根廷球衣去吧，看决赛的话。从球衣开始到球衣结束，有始有终。怀抱着这样的意识，他睡了过去。  
-  
还是熟悉的配方，还是熟悉的味道。  
李易峰在推开“霆”的门的时候亲了下胸口的纹章，光线潮涌的黑暗小世界里，他看见了一大圈人围住的陈伟霆。陈伟霆也同样看见了他，眼睛亮了亮，穿越人海艰难万分朝他走来。  
“峰峰，你来了。”  
他大脑有些缺氧地看着陈伟霆身上的阿根廷队服，这是10年南非世界杯的典藏款，眼睛都羡慕的发直，李易峰语塞，一时之间想不到更好的词，仅仅点点头示意明白。陈伟霆却像被鼓励一样拉着他的手腕向前走，一边用逃过一劫的语气对他说，“幸亏你来了，不然这些人我都要对付不过来啦。”  
李易峰疑惑地抬头，才发现不知不觉，随着陈伟霆的移动，连带着他都处在包围圈中央。他咽了咽口水，本来打好的万字腹稿，诸如“陈伟霆先生，咱们借一步说话”这种场面语都一并被吞回肚子里去。  
“霆哥，这是干什么？”李易峰小心往陈伟霆身后靠了靠，反手扯住了他球衣的下摆。  
陈伟霆看了他一眼，笑了笑，眼睛里漫出闪亮的星河，“唔使惊咩，我嚟保护你~”  
这脱口而出的粤语使最近已经习惯同陈伟霆用国语对话的李易峰愣住了，停顿了三秒，李易峰才发现陈伟霆喝高了，对方攥着他的手的力量又大又重，身上飘来若有若无的清淡酒味，正在他胡思乱想之际，人潮一阵骚动，从后方钻进一个姑娘，她长得很漂亮，身材高挑，衣着热辣，文胸上绘着德国国旗和象征三冠的星星。  
这位小姐叉着腰，站姿嚣张到美丽，目光平平地扫过站在陈伟霆身边的他，眼里流露出一丝异彩，还没等李易峰看清，她就又把视线挂靠到陈伟霆身上，发话说，“怎么样，今天是今年最后一场球了，再见又是四年后，不知道这个游戏霆哥敢不敢应？”  
陈伟霆笑着接过身边朋友接过来的酒，一边一饮而尽一边笑道，“美女想玩什么？飞镖还是行酒令？我都奉陪啊！”  
“这些都玩厌啦，霆哥你老八股跟不上朝代！我们赌别的好伐？”  
气氛太过热烈，他们身边不断有人挤来挤去，为了交谈方便，陈伟霆早就放开了李易峰，此时李易峰站在黑暗中，看这个如女王般气势凌人的女孩子和陈伟霆对峙，竟看得津津有味，目不转睛。突然一只手从人与人的缝隙中给他递了一杯酒，他顺着那人的手部线条看过去，是个长得油头粉面的中年男人，自恋一下自己的脸真是不分场合不分人种的具有魅力，李易峰心情很好地笑着打算拒绝，哪知陈伟霆仿佛后脑勺长了眼睛般转身接过那杯酒，又是一口喝光。  
“赌什么？”大约喝上了头，陈伟霆眼梢到眉尖都是飞扬的恣意，他对李易峰笑了笑，转头对挑衅的女孩子说道，“先说好，赌注一样的，愿赌服输啊美女！”  
“当然！”画着精致眼妆的女孩子大笑起来，她实在是个敢作敢当，很爽朗的姑娘，“赌注很简单，就一个吻，”她信心满满的说，眼里是亮晶晶的恶作剧笑意，“谁输了就和穿同队球衣的同性接个吻，我亲支持德国的妹子，你亲支持阿根廷的汉子，有理有据，霆哥敢不敢接下挑战？”  
赌注过于劲爆，状态如同在沙丘之中引爆核弹，周围一片欢欣鼓舞。德国帮大声起哄，不论成败与否，战车四星固然最好，即使败北，两个漂亮姑娘拥吻也值得一看。潘帕斯雄鹰军团也不甘示弱，定要在气势上势如破竹，陈伟霆随意打量了下身着阿根廷球衣的男性们，一时间觉得天都塌了。  
他苦笑着瞥向女孩子身后黑暗中已经唇舌相交的两个姑娘，破天荒觉得自己这次凶多吉少，有点想躲到桌子底下去，“哎，这个，怎么看都是对我不利耶……”  
“已经不能改了哦，”女孩子狡黠的眨眨眼，“大家都听着呢~”她直起身扯着嗓门喊了起来，“霆哥最威，说话能不能不算数？”  
“不能——”唯恐天下不乱的众人随声应和，气氛热烈到酒吧沸腾。  
“那大家想不想看亲亲？”  
“想——”  
得到满意答案的女孩子耸耸肩，大眼睛里流转着水波样的色泽，把酒杯递给他的时候有惊心动魄的美感，“你看霆哥，明明众望所归！”  
“你们这些小姑娘啊……”陈伟霆被噎了一下，但随即释然，他接过酒杯喝个干净，把杯子重重放到桌面上的同时点头，“Okay,I will take on your challenge.”  
-  
“边路传好，好机会，停！打门！球进了！球进了！！ 19号格策！比赛的第113分钟，德国队一比零领先！这是突然的一次左路加速，113分钟！德国总理默克尔也起身欢呼，格策现在表情还有点茫然……”  
这一球的攻入，打破了常规赛九十分钟无进球的僵持气氛，德国球迷喜笑颜开，甚至跳上桌子狂欢，加时绝杀成了她们的口号。哨声吹响，计分板停留在1：0，2014年这个夏季世界杯，在这一秒真实地落下帷幕，陈伟霆全然愣住，似乎没有想到自己会输。  
那个漂亮女孩子在一大帮德国球迷的簇拥下站到陈伟霆面前，她挑起眉毛，表情如猫般餍足，“霆哥，愿赌服输啊~”她的尾音微微上扬，带有她这个年纪女孩特有的放纵和夸张，却一点不让人反感，只觉得可爱又迷人。  
陈伟霆摇了摇头，有点想讨饶，“今晚我请大家，不如这个赌就算了吧。”  
虽然是因为好玩才定下的孩子气赌约，但是在输球的现在，他并没有想要贡献自己娱乐大众的觉悟。女孩子却不买账，她定定地看向陈伟霆，“不需要霆哥请，只想要霆哥完成诺言。”她一字一句说得认真，好像真的很看重承诺这类单词。  
陈伟霆也认真地看向她，一两秒后他好像被对方眼里的执着惊到，于是摆摆手妥协感慨，“这个时代的女孩子了不得啊。”  
他巡视周围一圈，被他看到的，身着阿根廷队服的男性皆下意识地后退了一步，不管赛前喊着怎样的口号，怎样信誓旦旦的誓言，一旦这种戏弄人的把戏落到自己身上，危机意识就会擅自启动。陈伟霆很无奈，那些男性根本不敢与他对视，有些甚至是熟客，也如同看到病毒一般低下头，他一心思考着怎么从中拉出一个看得过去的男性完成这项赌约，根本没有把李易峰放进考虑池。答案显而易见，后者好面子又脸皮薄，这种时候拉他出来，可能他俩就真的没有可能。  
李易峰确实在天人交战，他真的超级讨厌这种哗众取宠的游戏，讨厌程度直逼让他吃两个月清蒸，两个人站在中间供人瞻赏像对猴子，他不喜欢这样，但是——他看向陈伟霆，那个男人的眉毛微微隆起，灯光熹微打在他半脸，是正在苦思冥想的样子，他的面色有一点不娱，却从不把气撒在任何人身上，他人很好，好到李易峰觉得全世界的褒义词都可以不替换直接拿来安在他身上。  
李易峰清楚知道接下来他要做的事他之后一定会后悔，甚至在他踏出瞬间他就要后悔，但是当时，完全没有经过脑子，他走过去。  
他每走一步，就有前方的人为他让路，像是某类夜行鸟类悉悉索索的抖动羽毛，又像是圣经里摩西分开红海那样，他因此全无障碍地看到视线尽头的人。  
陈伟霆也若有所觉地回头看他。  
眼里是毫不掩饰的震惊讶异。  
他说，“哎，峰峰你……”  
他没办法说下去，和某个车前座的无辜一吻类似，李易峰报复心浓重地向前撞上另一人的嘴，把陈伟霆未尽的话堵回肚子里。反正每个人大概都有神经搭错，肾上腺素超水平发酵，荷尔蒙不正常的时候，李易峰迷迷糊糊的安慰自己，于是在这样条件下产生的任何瞬间冲动、瞬间爱意、瞬间欲望都是能被谅解的。  
他们有权赢得此刻。  
李易峰亲得一往无前大无畏，觉得这辈子所有勇气都用在了今天，大约察觉到来自对方的信号，陈伟霆震惊过后，温柔的环住他的腰，像对待宝物那样回吻了他。  
星空灯柱照射，七彩光线流转，他们站在一尺见方的狭小人群间，吻得深沉无我不可自拔。  
不知是从哪里开始响起的掌声，逐渐汇聚成音涛大浪，正吻得难分难解的李易峰听到骚动猛得睁开眼，近在咫尺的陈伟霆面部柔和有笑意，他脑子里轰隆一炸，直接推开人，顾不上擦嘴巴就拨开人群冲了出去。  
陈伟霆愣住，呆呆地站在那里不明所以，他觉得自己可能还不是太懂中国的传统，比如明明大家都好来感，另一个主角五次三番跑掉是什么意思。还是那位姑娘，她快步走到陈伟霆面前，用绘着精致花纹的指甲戳了戳酒吧老板的胸，颇有些恨铁不成钢，却满脸都是谅解笑意，“拜托，霆哥，快去追啦！”  
陈伟霆大梦初醒，快活的撒腿往外跑，一边喊，一边随手脱掉碍事的外套扔在地上，“今天我请，大家随意！”身后突然爆发了巨大欢呼，他乘着一酒吧人的祝福向李易峰飞过去，全身像羽毛般轻盈。  
二十米。十米。五米。三米。  
越来越近。逐渐可以看清背影，猎猎长风吹起的衣摆下的腰线，裁剪得当西裤里包裹的脚踝。  
一米。半米。一厘米。  
他忽然拽住他。  
陈伟霆气喘吁吁地拉住李易峰的衣服，前方的人因此做了短暂停留。没有过多的时间留给陈伟霆思考，灵犀闪光突然造访他的大脑，不用他人提醒，他就如此深刻地意识到成败在此一举。陈伟霆的手慢慢从对方手臂处滑下来潜进掌心，稍微用了点力握住李易峰的手，后者抖了抖，抿紧唇却没有说话。  
“为什么又要跑？”  
“因为我突然想起来家里有事……”  
“这个理由上次用过了，换一个。”  
“那就幂幂家里有事……”  
陈伟霆首先没忍住，在李易峰头上方笑了出来，“嚯，就这么不想看到我啊。”  
李易峰有点无奈，还有点刚刚勇猛过后的尴尬，“那什么，少董，真心的，我有事……”  
“不管你有事冇事，I catch u this time.”陈伟霆握住他的手紧了紧，黑暗里有细密的光在闪耀，一语双关，“这次一定追上你，不会只是看着了。”  
“……我中意你啊，峰峰。”  
他们站在酒店外面的大街上，车水马龙渐次通过，灼热地互相注视，李易峰那双眼睛在黑夜的衬托下显得潮嗒嗒，有种接近它们就会被眼内细雨打湿的凝冻。寂静了好一会，陈伟霆的手慢慢地覆上李易峰的腰，对方的眼神跟随他的动作变得又柔软又澄澈，像雨后天晴的草原般明亮。潮男外套被自己甩掉了，感觉魅力值会下降，千万分之一的还运动着的陈伟霆的脑细胞这样想，但又怎么样呢？他不在乎，他只想知道现在李易峰这濡湿的眼神意味着什么，这专注安静的表情又意味着什么。  
他已有答案，几乎胜券在握，呼之欲出。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，少董开玩笑哈哈哈哈哈哈，”李易峰僵硬着脸，有点表情管理不能，“刚刚只是义务帮忙，少董不用放在心上哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
小员工吭哧吭哧想了半天，说，“少董这么完美，一看就顺风顺水，不用我说穿你的好感只是错觉吧。”  
“哪里来的人设啊，这个是叫人设吧？我不完美啊。”陈伟霆摸了摸他的头，笑着说。  
李易峰却没有理活跃气氛搞怪的他，自顾自说了下去，“我慢热而且有时候……真的、真的很麻烦，心情不好就懒得说话，会让你等，会让你无聊，笑话也冷。少董肯定有机会认识能逗你开心的更好的人，所以其实不需要更进一步，单做朋友不好吗？”  
“我说，峰峰啊。”  
陈伟霆软下目光，看着李易峰就像在看一场斑斓旧梦。被外界各类传闻描绘成霸道总裁的陈先生，其实私底下是个会因为弟弟找到意中人就感动哭的大男孩。偷偷将自己的五指张开稳稳地扣住后者的手，陈伟霆歪头温柔地说。  
“没有人生来完美，或许要经历痛苦的过程，认识一些扑街仔，干过一些荒唐蠢事才能慢慢好起来。我的前半辈子没遇见过什么挫折，那也不能直接判我死刑，我不信命的。再说，什么是更好的人，我的前半生，不是给机会让我看到你了吗。你让我变得完美，等待，孤独，无聊，都不重要了啊。”  
他絮絮叨叨说了一堆，开始还无法凝视李易峰的眼睛，后来却突然受到感应，变得流利起来。他国语不好，说的很慢，间或有词发错了音，但一字一句慢条斯理均出于本心。李易峰望着对方的眼睛，两眸相对的瞬间居然产生了一种并非源于醉酒的酩酊感。有画轴铺陈开来，矢车菊傲立，风信子出声，整个宇宙都为他们停下脚步，世界在这一秒停止转动。  
陈伟霆敛口，该说的已经说完，李易峰依然毫无反应看着他，既没有同意的意思，也没有反对的意思，前者无计可施，开始感到挫败，表情出其不意的茫然不解。  
也就是这一两秒的精神透支，站在对面的李易峰却缓缓笑了起来，很难说清他的表情，惊讶或者别的什么，就是一种解开心结后丰饶富足的神情，他微微张嘴又闭上，看起来想说话，又似是而非。李易峰盯着远处的一点像在考虑什么，两秒后他收回目光，眯起眼睛，如猫一样舔了舔唇。  
接着他拉过陈伟霆的头，一气呵成地凑了上去。  
嘴唇交换唾液淀粉酶之前是干燥并苦涩的，但强势插入的深吻改变了温度与气氛，这是李易峰长远以来第二次主动，大概也是他有生以来唯二两次主动，他靠过去主动亲吻他，手捧着对方的脸颊，首先是额头，其次是鼻尖下巴，最后在唇上落下很轻，很痒的吻。开始的千分之一秒里陈伟霆愣住了，但随着吻的加深加热，随着气氛的升高升温，他们很有想象力的配合的完成了浪漫的热吻。  
脚下踏着的坚实地面开始摇动碎裂，逐渐化为汪洋大海，他们紧紧抱住彼此，堕入一望无垠的湛蓝水中。  
这是一个很长很长的吻，绵长到几乎要把整个时间包含在内。  
“上次说要给霆哥带宵夜的，这个时候他们应该还没关门……”  
称得上是惊醒，李易峰艰难地推开陈伟霆，两人呼吸都有点沉重，夏季热烈旖旎的氛围里，竟有热气蒸腾。小员工干巴巴地挤出一句话，假装望天，嘴唇在抖，“当然基本就是路边摊……可能还有点脏。不过老板娘很热情，手艺很好，最重要的是店上还挂了国旗，挺符合社会发展和我个人审美的……”  
“好吖，在哪里？”  
在同一天被同一个人打断两次吻，陈伟霆却没有生气，他觉得以后多得是机会，现在愉快地想飞，笑着露出一口白牙，抬手望了望手表，KEN家少董开心地两脚一踏就往前走。走了会发现李易峰没有跟上来，他站定在前方挥挥手。  
“Hello？怎么不过来？不是现在去食宵夜？”  
对面的人还是一脸呆，陈伟霆三步并作两步走到李易峰面前，好笑地拿手在对方眼前晃了晃，那黧黑眼珠下意识随着手转圈，得到没有傻掉的结论，陈伟霆拉过对方的手包在自己掌心。  
“是这条路喔？我不太识。”  
陈伟霆摸了摸头，看着他有点不好意思地羞赧地笑了。  
李易峰倒没注意陈伟霆后续的发言，因为他已被这状况外的牵手搞到石化。这是多么自然地一牵，对方就这样没有丝毫芥蒂地拉住他，迫不及待地和别人宣告他的选择，完全不惧他人目光。杨幂曾对他说等遇到那个对的人你就知道了，爱是不可思议，全知全能，不净不垢。任你平时再聪明再睿智，还不是心甘情愿为他变傻。  
远方传来香味。  
人潮涌动的大街上，行人行色匆匆迷离视野，他的掌心黏腻不已，却难得没有一点松手的念头，仿佛这样牵着就是天荒地老，就是沧海桑田，就是天经地义永不断绝的誓言。李易峰从坠落感中惊醒，用力握了下陈伟霆，得到一个不明所以的回眸。他勾起唇角，回了一个笑。  
“对啊，沿着这条路一直走，就到了。”  
“这条路好长，好像要走好久耶。”  
“……霆哥你很急？”  
“我只是想快点吃到你推荐的那家店啦！峰峰，我们用跑的吧？”  
“少董注意，你今天穿的是皮鞋。”  
“哈哈哈，你不反对喔，那就这么说定啦！”  
陈伟霆转过脸来，对他甩了个连宇宙都暗淡、鲜花都失色的笑容，他的眼里潜藏着跃跃欲试，抓住他的手从来不曾放松。李易峰艰难消化着这个直接摧毁他三观的笑，胸腔里有心音震荡——慢着，我明明不是颜控啊——但是没办法，当陈伟霆展露出那个表情的时候，好像思维都停滞了，整个世界被按下暂停键，只有你的声音能够传达，只有你手心的温度是真实的。  
天下浩大，而我只想共你热吻。

“3、2、1——跑！”

 

完。


End file.
